NNT: Honey X Lemon
by NeaxiJCO
Summary: Step into Cafe Goddessa, " where the sweetness and the sourness all come together. There is no reason why". Cakes and pastries are served with a smile and romance is delivered to you on a silver platter. Just be careful on what you order. Not everything sweet is what it tastes to be.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Cafe Goddessa

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **In the state of Liones, right in the capital of Britannia, a small cafe stood at the heart of the city. Welcome to GODDESSA. Where all the food and drinks taste 'HEAVENLY'. Actually, that's the motto.**

 **"Welcome to Goddessa, may I take your order?" ELAINE welcome the guests. Everyone felt like they were plunged in the realm of fantasies. Goddessa was the definition of fantasy. Not to mention, Elaine and other maids in the cafe wore cute anime themed uniforms. A pink sleeveless blouse with a black ribbon tied around the neck. Then matched with a black mini-skirt, A single long dark knee sock and topped by black and white doll shoes.**

 **The decorations were realistic. As if you had just stepped into another world. There were corners of the cafe that suited different person's tastes. On the 1st floor was the regular 'Pink and sky blue cafe theme'. Over to the right was the 'Fairy King Forest theme'. Over at the left was the 'Royalty Theme', and lastly, On the 2nd floor open concept was the 'Outer space Feeling theme'. The room was filled with books. Customers can come in, eat, drink, and read our variety of books.**

 **"Here's your order Master." DIANE just served three servings of our famous strawberry short cakes. At the counter was our cashier, Gowther. It's hard to read his emotions when he doesn't show it a lot. Some girls from the cafe find him mysterious and cool. Meanwhile, MERLIN, our store manager and owner, joined in on the fun by helping the maids. She wasn't dressing the part of a maid, more of the 'business woman' attire. Merlin helped serve the drinks that were prepared by our one and only mixologist, ESCANOR. He is our bartender slash barrista slash coffee art expert.**

 **"M..Merlin...these are finished..." he handed a tray five coffee cups with different foram art on the top. Whatever he makes looks amazing.**

 **"Where to?" I can tell that Escanor likes Merlin very much. He's always nervous when she is around. It's a good thing he doesn't mess up his creations.**

 **"Table 6, p...please..." Merlin walked away with the tray leaving Escanor complaining with his conscience.**

 **And then there's me. I'm ELIZABETH. The pastry chef of the cafe. I bake all the bread, muffins, brownies, cookies and most importantly, the cakes. It's my job to fill those empty displays with fresh cakes and pastries. My baking puts a smile to everyone's faces. Just seeing them moan or do silly faces while tasting my food, makes me feel so appreciated.**

 **I love my job. I love how we can bring people closer together in this wonderous fantasy land. And with the help of my boss and co-workers, we aim to make Goddessa go beyond it's HEAVENLY taste.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cake Mistake

**Normal POV**

 **The cafe doors were opened. "Welcome to-" Elaine paused. The two figures that came in grabbed her attention. "Uh..brother..." she smiled.  
"Elaine..." He went to hug his sister which she returned. It wasn't King's presence that made Elaine stop. She turned to her brother's best friend, who was the one that made her nervous.  
"Yo..Elaine..." Ban greeted. That same smirk plastered on his face always gets Elaine blushing. She immediately hid it.  
"B..Ban...nice to see you. Well, c'mon there's a table for you two over there." She released the breath she was holding in. Nice way to hide the nervousness.**

 **As soon as the two seated, King ordered the regular. 'DEATH BY CHOCOLATE' for King and a 'WHITE MOCHA TEA WITH A SIDE OF GARLIC PIZZA' for Ban. Elaine run-walk her way to the counter where Merlin was at and gave her the order.**

 **"You seem flushed.." she noticed.  
"I..I..It's nothing. I'm gonna help Elizabeth!" She rushed straight into the kitchen.**

 *********

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Putting on the finishing touches to my Hollywood themed fondant cake was a challenge. I had to make sure that the pop corns wouldn't stain the white fondant. The last painted popcorn was placed on the 5th layer of the cake. "Perfect..." The sound of the kitchen doors being busted open startled me. My hand dropped the edible fondant tickets on the floor. I was greeted by a flustered Elaine at the door. She was rubbing her cheeks gently.  
"Let me guess...Ban is outside...and you're loosing focus..." she just nodded at my words.  
"Just..the usual..." I sighed. I helped Elaine with preparing the 'Death by Chocolate' while Elaine took out the four slices of garlic pizza from the oven. I noticed how she was spacing-out while mixing the milk tea.  
"Elaine..you're daydreaming again..."  
"Oh! Right! Sorry!" she quickly placed all of the orders at the tray.  
"Remember to keep your cool...and don't drop the food..." I tried to calm her which worked.  
"I know...I can do this..it's only Ban..." she confidently walked out of the kitchen. From the small window, I can clearly see her shaking as she served the guys' orders. Good thing she didn't drop the food. It would be a total waste.**

 **I don't get it with romance and crushes. Normally, because I've never experienced it with someone. So far, nobody has caught my attention. I sometimes envy my friends. They are all paired up with someone. Escanor is in love with Merlin but she can't see it yet. Elaine is crushing over Ban, I think he likes her too. Just the way he stares at her when Elaine isn't looking, already shows he is interested in her. I heard Gowther opened to us once about seeing a girl named Guila. I don't know if they are a couple now but Gowther is always spending his free time with her so I guess they're a 'thing'. And even Elaine's brother, King. I can see the way he looks at Diane like she is his everything. I sighed deeply.**

 **"When will I find someone like that?" I wish someone would look at me the way the customers would look at my cakes. That time will have to wait. Besides, there's a perfect time to meet my perfect match.**

 *********

 **Normal POV**

 **Later...**

 **It was now the night shift. The cafe was busier around night time because thats where the young folks come and visit the cafe with friends, families, and loved ones. Goddessa was the best cafe to hang out in terms of food, beverages, good atmosphere, marvelous settings, and bonds.**

 **Elizabeth was working her butt off with the pastries. The muffins and brownies ran out this afternoon so she had to bake another fresh batch. It wasn't too stressful. There were still leftovers from this afternoons, so it was a 'First came, first served' method. Elaine and Diane were on high alert trying not to mess up which order is which. Escanor was handling his part of the job smoothly. He's done this bartending and foam art design plenty of time. Merlin saw the packed house so she had to play waitress again. It would be best to hire more waiters and waitresses but Merlin thinks the five of us is enough to run the house.**

 **Time passes by quickly. It was almost an hour before closing time. The cafe was getting less packed. The staff was getting ready to call it a night. Elizabeth was enjoying a sip of hot chocolate after a hard days work.  
"It's almost over..." she sighed.  
"I know right. My legs are killing me." Says Diane. She did a some minor stretching.  
"Please have mercy on my arms." Elaine joined in too. She was back from washing the dishes.  
"Good job everyone. We managed to put a smile on every customer's faces yet again." Escanor was busy polishing the glasses.  
"Smiles. A perfect expression of a person feeling happiness on the inside." There goes Gowther with his poetic words. Him and Guila have been getting really close. Escanor believes he is relating everything in his life to Guila. They hope he doesn't go overboard.  
"Well done everyone. We made a huge profit today." Merlin clapped while coming over to the group. "Good job on not breaking down from the busy crowd." She winked. Escanor clearly blushed from that simple gesture. Elizabeth smiled. These people were her second family. She has a family at home with her Mother, Father, and sisters. And at work, she has a family with her co-workers. Some part of her...kind of wanted a third family...maybe a family of her own...with the guy she will meet in the near future. Elizabeth sighed.  
"Whoops..ran out of coco. Gotta get some more." She excused herself from the group. Elizabeth likes to take her daydreams in the kitchen than the counter.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Someone entered the cafe. "Welcome to Goddessa, Master." Diane quickly blushed. This guy is a total hottie. She can't look away at how devilishly handsome he was. "Right this..w..way Master..." she admits he is cute but he is not her type. But still, he was cute. As the man was seated, Diane handed him the menu.  
"Hmm...do you have anything sour?"  
"Sour? Hmm..I don't think so, Master." The man scanned the menu till his eyes spotted something at the end.  
"Eh..what about this... lemon cake?" He pointed at the slice of cake decorated with lemons.  
"Oh..well, I'll check in with the chef if it's still available."  
"Thank you. If it is, I'd like to order that, please." He smiled. That grin made Diane blush a bit.  
"I will be back, Master." Diane excused herself and immediately rushed towards the kitchen.**

 *********

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **"Is the Lemon Cake still available?!" Diane barged into the kitchen.  
"Well yeah but I have to zest it and make the toppings. Who is ordering that cake?" I hardly get orders from customers with that cake. Some say it's too sour. But I leveled it's sourness with my creative cooking so that whoever tastes it won't taste the sourness. Isntead, sweetness will wash over.  
"There's a customer out here...who is super cute and super hot by the way..." Diane described in her fangirling tone.  
"Where?" she pulled me along to the window and pointed at the guy sitting at the window view. My mouth was gaping. Diane was right, he is cute. Something about him just caught my attention. The way he sits there smiling at his phone intrigued me. Then he cracked a childish grin. I can feel myself blushing.  
"Elizabeth?" I snapped out of my trance. "You're spacing out."  
"Oh..yes I'm sorry. Tell him it's still available but he has to wait at least 15 minutes..." what is this sudden feeling of adrenaline?  
"Okay..I'll be right back." She walked out of the double doors. I saw her talking to him. Diane gave me a thumbs up. That's the signal that he can wait.**

 **"Okay..I can do this..." With the cake already baked, the final step is zesting the lemon and applying the icing and decorations. I started zesting the lemon. My mind wandered off to that customer's smile again. He looks so..so...ugh i can't describe it properly but he looks good in it. My daydreaming got to me because when I checked the bowl of icing, I completely put too much lemon zest!**

 **"Oh no no no..what do I do?" No problem..I can handle this. I'll just mix the icing together and apply just tiny bit on the cake. So I coated the cake piece in icing. It looks presentable enough. Now for the test. As soon as I dipped my finger and tasted the cream, my mouth went sour. I spit out the salty icing. "I can't serve this to him."  
"Elizabeth,.its almost closing time. Where's the cake?"  
"A..Almost finish!" Oh no this is bad. I can't keep the customer waiting. I have to sprinkle some sugar. Bad luck struck me because as soon as I sprinkled it, the cap of the sugar fell off. The whole sugar rained on the cake. "Agh!" Plan B! Plan B! I ran to the back of the kitchen to find any whip cream that I can cover for the mess. **

**Why am I feeling nervous and scared? It's not just because I might upset the customer or ruin the cafe's reputation. It's something too. Why..why am I getting so worked up about a cute guy not liking that monstrosity of a cake?**

 **Normal POV**

 **"Elizabeth?" Diane saw the finished cake on the counter. "Oh the cake is done." She took a good look at it. "Eh..not one of Elizabeth's finest creations..need something else..." she saw the edible flower fondants on the counter and applied the top of it. "Perfect." Diane put the cake on the tray and went outside.**

 **The moment she left, Elizabeth came back with the whip cream. "Found it.." she saw the cake was gone. Elizabeth started freaking out. From the window, she could see Diane handing the cake to the customer. "Diane No!" Elizabeth's body slid down the door. She felt what failure feels like now. "What is he gonna say about my cooking now?" Anyone can see the gloomy cloud raining down on her.**

 **15 minutes later, Diane came back smiling like an idiot. "Diane...Diane..how did it go? Did..Did he hate it?" tears were forming in her eyes. "I failed him. He hates the cake."  
"No he doesn't."  
"Huh?"  
"the customer loved your cake! You should have seen him react Elizabeth. He was acting like a child at the carnival." It was like the weight was lifted off from Elizabeth's chest. She felt pride that he loved her hideous creation.  
"R..Really?"  
"Yes..and he gave me this..to give to you..." Diane handed me a piece of folded paper. "Compliments to the chef. Anyways, I better clean the tables. Try not to grin too much. You'll hurt you cheeks." She winked then left.**

 **Elizabeth opened the paper. There, written in pen was the customer's response to her cake.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 ** _'I LOVE YOUR CAKE! THE SOURNESS SOLD ME. IT WAS DELICIOUS. I'LL BE COMING BACK SOON FOR MORE. GOOD JOB!_**

 ** _-MELIODAS'_**

 **A letter from the customer? Meliodas? So that's his name. He loved my cake. The cake which I accidentally destroyed. This is the best news today. My heart was feeling weird. Just a simple note could make me feel like...like...like I'm meeting my crush for the first time. Wait, am I crushing the customer? That's stupid. This is just puppy love. I only like him because he liked my cooking. Yeah..it's that simple. I kept the note and read it over and over. The feeling is still there. I should stop thinking about Meliodas now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Notice Me

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **Waking up was the hardest thing to do when you didn't get a good night's sleep. How can I when that happened? Last night was a very hectic night. Why did I act that way? I've never messed up like this my whole life. I sighed. Looking at my night stand, the letter from Meliodas laid naturally. How can such a small note written on a piece of paper bring me to my knees? Okay not literally, but you get what I mean.**

 **Still, I can't believe that actually happened. I must be the luckiest chef ever to have their very own creation look and taste bad yet receive a compliment by a customer. It's unbelievable! I couldn't stop smiling. No matter how much I try, Meliodas' note keeps repeating in my mind.**

 **' I love your cake...  
The sourness sold me...  
I'll be coming back soon for more...'**

 **He liked it. He really liked it. Normally, a person would complain and spit it out but Meliodas took it in like a man and just...loved every bite of it. I clutched the note near my chest and sighed.**

 **"I thought a way to a man's heart was through his stomach...but..this backfired on me." What actually happened was that 'a way to a woman's heart is through loving her cooking.'**

 **"I need to get out..."**

 **Later...**

 **Goddessa cafe doesn't open till 1:00PM this afternoon, so I have lots of time to relax. I am currently at the store buying needed groceries. I noticed my fridge was running low on food and my cleaning supplies was close to empty.**

 **"Okay...Honey...I need honey..." this is a good way to forget about Meliodas and just enjoy my day. Arriving at the honey lane, I was met with different brands of honey jars. I wouldn't buy the ones with added preservatives by the way, I only go for the natural ones.**

 **"Hmmmm..." Now this is the hardest part. Choosing between two natural branded honey jars. My deep thoughts were cut off. My focus shifted to a couple of arms stretching to get a jar of Lemon juice.  
"Here you go.." I helped the person in need.  
"Thank you, Miss."  
"No prob-" my words were cut off. The person standing next to me was...**

 **"I'm Meliodas. Thank you again for helping me. The problem with short people though..." he grinned.**

 **My heart was beating fast. Meliodas is here! Meliodas is standing right here!**

 **"Uh..h..hi..." Relax Elizabeth. Meliodas doesn't know its you. He doesn't know that you were the disaster baker last night.**

 **"Uh...Elizabeth..." a sweat dropped. I tried to direct my gaze elsewhere but Meliodas' smile is too good to look away from.**

 **"Nice to meet you Elizabeth. Again, thanks for getting that for me." He quickly put the jar in the shopping cart.  
"You're welcome." I'm meeting him. I actually got to meet Meliodas once again. His focus was back to the shelves. My gaze shifted to what he was looking at. There were other contents that spelled 'SOUR' on the jar. Why was he so interested in it? All I did was watch him.**

 **I can't seem to find the words to talk to him like a normal person. It's a shame fate gave me a chance which I am not utilizing properly at the moment.**

 **"I wonder what would be the perfect blend for a soury cheese cake." Says Meliodas. He rubbed the bottom of his chin as he eyed the jars. To be honest, you can't put sour things in a cake. A cake is 100% sweet. It would be a total disaster.**

 **Then again, my cake was a disaster. Sweet and sour don't go together in a cake yet Meliodas loved it. I don't know if it was dumb luck or he has bad taste buds. "I don't think there's a cake with a sourness level of over 75%." I said out loud. Immediately, my hands clamped my mouth. He must think I'm a know-it-all.**

 **"Really? How'd you know that?"**

 **"Well I am a baker." I instantly bit my tongue. Why did you have to say that?! You're gonna blow your cover, me!**

 **"Eh? You're a baker! Are you professional?"**

 **"Well..uh..I graduated from culinary arts. Baking was one of my favorites so yeah you could say that.." Meliodas smiled at me as if I was the most amazing discovery he had ever laid his eyes on. I tried to hide my blush.**

 **"Uh Meliodas, your staring is kinda creeping me out..."**

 **"Ah..sorry.. I didn't mean to do that." There goes that goofy smile that keeps melting my heart.**

 **"You have to teach me to bake." He proposed.**

 **"uh.. me? Are you serious?"**

 **"Deadly serious. Even if I have to pay you, I'll do it. I really want to know how to bake." He had that determined look in his eyes.**

 **I tried processing what he just said. Meliodas and I in the kitchen alone for a number of hours. If I teach him, he'll get what he wants and I'll get to spend time on getting to know him. It's a win-win for both of us.**

 **"How much do I pay you exactly..." Actually, I'm not that needy for money. My lifestyle is stable.  
"No need. If you follow my terms and conditions, you don't have to pay me." His presence alone is already payment enough.**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Ofcourse. This is my first time teaching someone other than my self to bake so let's call it a little promo." I mustered up the will to wink. I hope that wasn't too flirty.**

 **"Shall we discuss the terms and conditions with a cup of coffee?" I nodded. This escalated quickly and I am loving it.**

 **I can't believe we're going out for coffee. Just last night I was just thinking about how it would feel being with him, now my dreams turn into a reality. But then I realized that I have work. I'm gonna be late if I go with him now. Should I go with him or not? The offer is tempting but I can't be late. Merlin might skin me and put my parts up for sale.**

 **The two of us started walking to the check-out lane. "Sorry, but I'm kind of busy today."**

 **"Oh that's okay. But I will be honest, Its a bummer that we can't hang out right now." It's a shame really.**

 **"Maybe we could swap cell numbers instead?" This way, there will be better connection.**

 **"Alright." He started typing on my phone. "So whats got you all busy?"**

 **Don't tell him. Make it quick and simple. "Oh... I'm working." Please don't ask.**

 **"I'm guessing you're a baker at some fancy restaurant huh?" he grinned. That smile tho.**

 **I had to play along. "You got me." He handed me back my cellphone.**

 **"What time are you free?"**

 **"Well, I'm free every morning till 11:00 AM. I have to get ready for work by 12:00PM." he handed me his phone so I started typing.**

 **"How about tomorrow?" Yes! A half-day session with him will be the best!**

 **"Sure! Where will we be meeting?" I asked. He can pick any venue and I will find it romantic. We're not even dating yet I'm fangirling over here.**

 **"Not sure yet. I'll text you the venue." The cashier had finished the transaction. The two of us walked out of the market. I giggled at how strong he was lifting three bags of groceries in his short stature.**

 **"I better get going. Don't want to be late for work."**

 **"May I offer you a drive home?" the option was very tempting but I can't lie.**

 **"It's okay. My house is at a short walking distance. I'll be fine." I dismissed him. Meliodas loaded the bags to his car.**

 **"Okay then, see you tomorrow Elizabeth!"**

 **"See ya..." seeing him drive away made me frown. The one time I got my wish, I wouldn't fulfill it but that's okay. Tomorrow will be a second chance.**

 **Later...**

 **"Good job everyone!" yelled Merlin from the lobby. Yet another tiring but successful day in Cafe Goddessa. Honestly, people here have such a sweet tooth. It makes me wonder if the dentist ever got rich from the amount of patients.**

 **"Elizabeth, are you heading out?!" Elaine called out as I was changing out of my chef uniform.**

 **"Well, you are looking fine. Whats the occasion?" Elaine never dresses up this sexy unless...**

 **"That's right. Ban asked me out on a date!" she blushed.**

 **"Really? And King is okay with that?!" King is protective of Elaine. Noticing the uncomfortable silence in the room, something is wrong. "You haven't told him...haven't you?"**

 **"Please Elizabeth! If King comes asking, don't tell him." she pleaded.**

 **"I won't. Turning my back on my best friend is like stomping over a beautifully made cake just for the fun of it." that little thought made my heart ache a bit.**

 **"Thank you! You're the best!" She hugged me. Out of the blue, Elaine turned her head up to look at me.**

 **"What is it?" this got creepy.**

 **"So...how are you feeling? You know...with the whole letter from Meliodas..." a blush formed on my cheeks. "It's a long story..."**

 **"I have time till Ban come and pick me up..." we both then sat at the employee's lounge gossiping about what had happened today.**

 **A little while later...**

 **"So basically, you're going to be his teacher now?!" Elaine squeeled.**

 **"Yes. Is it bad that I am taking advantage of the situation?" It felt like it. "I feel like I'm a liar. I want to tell him the truth about my job."**

 **"So whats stopping you then?" that is a very good question.**

 **"I don't know. I guess, I'm just embarrassed because of my output. That sour cake wasn't suppose to be the end product." I have never made something out of my comfort zone, even more by a mistake.**

 **"But because of that, he liked it. He is coming back for more. Listen, if Meliodas likes your cooking, then he'll like you even more once he knows that its you who was cooking the whole time." Elaine stated. Can a guy have feelings for me through my skills? "Don't forget that old saying about 'One way to a Man's heart is through his stomach' theory." she added.**

 **"You know...maybe you're right. I should tell him!" I was determined to tell him but then, what do I do afterwards?**

 **"That's the spirit!" Elaine did a fist pump.**

 **"But...if I tell him, what if he doesn't like me back? It's obvious that you can't like a stranger automatically." there's a chance that he might not even be single.**

 **Elaine was in deep thought. "Tell you what...the plan will work. Let's do it the old fashion way."**

 **"how?" I didn't quite catch what she meant.**

 **"You are gonna teach him how to bake right?" she started.**

 **"Yeah? What of it?"**

 **"Well, forget everything about what I said a while ago. Let's keep the baking job a secret...for now." Elaine had that determined look.**

 **"Look, I'm not following what you meant..."**

 **"The plan is simple. Be Meliodas' baking teacher. The time that you two spend together, use it to your advantage. Get to know him more...get him to know you as well. Bond with him...and hope that..." she wanted me to finish.**

 **"...that when he does finally fall in love with me, I can tell him my secret." We're going somewhere with this plan.**

 **"think about it...Meliodas is the cupcake. His feelings for you is the cream...plus if you tell him about your secret..." Elaine was basically fangirling now.**

 **"My job will be the cherry on top." I finished. That's not a very bad idea.**

 **"See?! he'll want to date you!"**

 **"Yeah...and...through this...it might save me the heartache from knowing if ever he is single or not..." a frown appeared.**

 **"No negative thoughts. Just categorize them with 'What Ifs' okay?" Elaine tried to comfort me.**

 **"With this, I'll get to see if I might have a chance or not...I'll know if he sees as more than a friend...or just his teacher..." I wondered. Only one way to find out.**

 **A call snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh It's Ban. He's waiting outside. If you need any help, call me. See ya!" she immediately dashed out of the lounge.**

 **"Ah...have fun Elaine!" that was my best friend. A lot of mischief can happen when we're together.**

 **The cafe is about to close. It's time to head home. As I reached for my bag, light lit from the fabric. I opened it to see my phone vibrating. "A text message...from Meliodas?" I quickly scanned the contents of the message.**

 **'GOOD EVENING, ELIZABETH. IT'S ME, MELIODAS.**

 **SOMETHING URGENT CAME UP SO I CAN'T MEET YOU TOMORROW MORNING.**

 **LET'S MEET UP AT MY FAVORITE SHOP IN TOWN.**

 **CAFE GODDESSA TOMORROW NIGHT? MY TREAT.**

 **MAYBE AROUND 7:00 PM?'**

 **My face turned pale white. I need help right away. My hand grabbed my belongings then I started heading out of the door. I hope she hasn't left yet. "Elaine! Wait up!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Lemon

**Normal POV**

 **Elizabeth was freaking out. Tonight was the night that she and Meliodas were gonna meet. It's good except for the fact that they were gonna meet at her workplace. Elizabeth stared blankly at the ceiling of her house trying to think of a plan to meet Meliodas without him finding out her secret.**

 **Up till today, Elaine had not yet answered her text and calls. She wasn't able to catch her in time last night. Elizabeth was on her own right now. Her plan of getting the guy is starting to crumble. What can she do to prevent it?**

 **"Maybe...maybe if I just tell Merlin to release me early?" she said to herself. Elizabeth's plan was to work very hard this afternoon by baking as many cakes as possible out of her limit to satisfy the customer's demands. This way, she can sneak out and get ready while still maintaining her duty. "I could ask Elaine to cover for me..." Elizabeth knows that the cafe is fully booked by night. Business may be slow but the amount of customers going in and out is rapid.**

 **"I don't want to get in trouble with Merlin too..." Though Merlin is an understanding person, Elizabeth can't overuse her friendship. She's still her boss.**

 **Elizabeth stood up from her bed and made her way to the kitchen. Lunch time turned into sulking time. Her mind was more focused on what to do later. There are only two options here. Tell him the truth or... Keep hidIng your identity. To others, it wasn't a big deal. It's not like Elizabeth was a suspected criminal. But to Elizabeth, it meant her one and only chance at love. Desperate but worth a try.**

 **After getting ready, Elizabeth headed out. She had to suck it up. Her mind has made up and chose to go down the rocky road. She's gonna keep up this whole facade just to get to know the guy. "You can do this Elizabeth... just relax. Double the cooking...double the baking... but don't exert too much... don't want it to end in a disaster." Most bad ideas like this always end up in a disaster. Elizabeth knows the risks but she's cautious enough to prevent it.**

 **That Afternoon...**

 **Meliodas was currently picking out cake designs from the internet. There were so many cakes in different shapes, sizes, and motifs. Meliodas wanted something special. Though these cakes were the definition of perfection, he felt as though it wasn't special enough due to the fact that the cake design is already existing thus it was created for someone else. Meliodas didn't want to imitate. He wanted an original design but was just getting ideas from others.**

 **"Hmmm...what to make...what to make..." he scratched the bottom of his chin while staring at the computer screen. This baking class with Elizabeth will surely add to the whole 'Made-with-love-and-sweat' feeling.**

 **A smile crept unto his face as he thought about Elizabeth. "Guess I choose the right teacher." He could tell how skilled she was just at first words of wisdom from her. Girl has got talent.**

 **Meliodas was interrupted by a call. Taking out his phone, the name written on the caller ID made him blush. A wide grin appeared as he talked to the girl on the other line. He has been waiting for her to call all day. This surprise must be kept a secret until the actual day arrives.**

 **"Hey, Lemon. How was your day?" He calls her 'Lemon' all the time. "I missed you too." The two talked for a while. Meliodas was enjoying every second of it.**

 **"So you like dragons huh? What got you interested in that, Lemon?" Meliodas face palmed himself. Why didn't he remember that she loved mythical creatures?**

 **"My sword collection? Did you go through my stuff again?" Meliodas pouted. "Uh huh...serpent...bear...fox...goat...pig...lion?" She had the weirdest imaginations.**

 **He walked away from the desk and went to the closet with the phone still held near his ear. "You know Hawk misses you too..." Meliodas picked out the attire he was gonna wear tonight for the meeting. "No no...I wouldn't dare eat him. He is your piglet. Hawk is downstairs sleeping off after eating too much leftovers. Maybe I'm spoiling him too much." He said.**

 **"Alright...alright..." he kept answering. Meliodas sat back on the chair and started typing with one hand on his computer everything that was being said.**

 **He jotted down notes so he wouldn't forget. "Seriously, where do you get these ideas?" his laughter filled the whole room. He needed this. "Okay I'll let you study now." Suddenly Meliodas frowned but then smiled lightly.**

 **"Yeah...we'll see each other soon. I'll make it the best day ever..." He promised. "Got to go. I have a meeting to prepare for." His voice was loving ang gentle. "Bye. I love you, Lemon." He pressed his ear closer to hear her properly.**

 ** _"I love you too, Dad. Talk to you later."_**

 *********

 **Later that night 6:00 PM.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **And done! My hands were aching! No one can understand how hectic my afternoon was with doubling...no...triple...wait...quadrupling every item on the menu. The stocks are higher than they usually are. I did it. I actually did it! Elaine helped me with all the distributing. She didn't need to cover for me because guess what? Merlin isn't here!**

 **Escanor says she had business to attend to. I am not gonna further tell what it is nor do I care as long as she isn't around to see this mess. I really thought tonight was gonna be a disastrous night. Well, I guess I was wrong. Checking the time, it was now 6:00 PM. My shift ends at 8:30 PM but given the time I've spent with the early food preparations, I think I can perfectly say that I'll be on an early shift out.**

 **"So tonight's the night huh?" Elaine appeared from out of the corner. I can see that the cafe was half packed. Many more are gonna come but at least all tables were waited and given their orders. We won't loose track of time at all.**

 **"Yeah. I'm so nervous Elaine. What if something bad happens?" Got my attire, make-up, and shoes in my locker. What else am I forgetting?**

 **"That's why I hired someone to take your place while you enjoy your date." She winked.  
"Really? Who?" at that question, Ban emerged from the employee's lounge wearing a chef unifrom and an apron that says 'Kiss The Cook'. "Ban?!"**

 **"Yo, Princess." Ban greeted. Elaine skipped over to him.  
"Believe me or not, Ban is actually a great cook. I thought we were going out somewhere last night but instead, he invited me over to his house. Elizabeth...his cooking is amazing. You can just drool." Elaine spoke as if Ban wasn't there.**

 **Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Elaine, you're fangirling." She snapped out of her trance and looked at Ban who was looking down on her with a smirk. Elaine blushed a deep red.  
"Well, if Elaine asked me to do this, I'd do it. I owe you since you didn't tell King about us." Ban put his hand on Elaine's shoulder. That only made her blush even more.**

 **"Uh...No problem. Besides, I wouldn't dare of telling King. I'm staying out of this argument when it gets messy." Elizabeth held her hands up. "You sure you can do this, Ban?"  
"Yeah. I always wanted to be behind the counter ever since King dragged me to this cafe. I'm satisfied with the cakes. Your baking is delicious by the way..." Ban crossed his arms.  
"Awww thank you..."  
"But your cooking on the different side and main dishes need more flavoring." He added.  
"Can't argue with that. Cooking isn't my forte. Merlin assigned me to do both." I shrugged.**

 **"Okay, Elizabeth..it's time to get ready. Ban, do your job." I raised an eyebrow. Just last week Elaine was shy and nervous about talking to Ban...and look how she acts towards him now. She's getting very comfortable with him. I wonder if they have a label on this get together.**

 **"Okay. Thank you Elaine. Ban, I'm counting on you." He was already heating up the pan for the incoming orders.  
"Yeah." He waved off. Ban looked as though this was piece of cake to him. Just look at how he seasons that rice to a golden brown coloring. The smell of spices hits my nose. Elaine was right. The smell alone told me that he was a great cook.**

 **Okay no more distractions, time to get ready.**


	5. Chapter 5: Did You Know Him?

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **I checked myself on the mirror one last time. I hope this yellow sundress matches the occasion. "Okay, that's better.." looking at myself on the mirror, I did a good job on pampering myself. Elaine came rushing into the employee's lounge.  
"Elizabeth he's here!"  
"I'm going! I'm going!" with my stuff stashed back into my locker, I quickly head out to the back exit then made a turn to the cafe's entrance. My heart was beating fast. I know this isn't a date but it sure feels like it. "I can do this..."**

 *********

 **"Elizabeth!" Meliodas called my name. He was sitting at the same table he sat before. This man knows how to dress well.  
"Meliodas..hi..." was all I could say as a greeting.  
"Glad you could make it." that smile always gets me. C'mon Elizabeth, be confident. He doesn't know you. Everything is going according to plan.  
"Well, you were so eager to learn that I couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity to gain a student. Besides, I wanted to know how far this goes."  
"So I'm guessing I peaked your interest?" he playfully raised an eyebrow.  
"You could say that." The two of us started chuckling. Now this is my different persona. The confident , flirty, and playful Elizabeth has been unleashed.**

 **Meliodas called a waiter. Elaine walked to us. I can tell she was enjoying my blushing face. "Welcome to Cafe Goddessa. May I take your order?" she winked at me.  
"What do you call that super sour cake? I ordered it last week. Is it available?" Meliodas asked. It's like realization hit me. How could I have forgotten about that? The Sour cake was the only reason that Meliodas and I met.**

 **I looked at Elaine to come up with some idea. She cleared her throat and smiled. "I'm sorry Sir. But the sour cake is unavailable at the moment. Our pastry chef, the one who makes those cakes, called in sick today. So another chef had to fill in for her spot."**

 **I wanted to cry. Thank you Elaine for having my back. "Aww that's too bad. Then, I'll have the 4 in 1 pizza."  
"Flavors?"  
" Two sour mushrooms, one bacon and cheese, and one with ground beef. Then a cookies and cream milkshake." He sure knows how to satisfy his cravings. That combination isn't for dinner. That's for post dinner snack.**

 **"Elizabeth, what about you? I invited you here. So I'm paying. Please order what you like." Such a gentleman he is. Though, I feel as its unfair for him to pay. I much like it to split the bill but he did insist.  
"Okay. Thank you, Meliodas." He nodded.  
"I'll have three chocolate belgian waffles. A dark chocolate milkshake and a regualar sized Sour cream fries. "  
"Make that a Tera Sour Fries." Meliodas changed the last order.  
"What?" I looked at him.  
"You had me at sour cream fries." Meliodas winked at me. I hid my blush behind the menu. I can see Elaine holding in a giggle.  
"Alright. Your order will be here in 15 minutes." Elaine bowed before leaving us alone.**

 **"So, I wanted to talk about the class schedules." He went right down to business.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you 100% sure that it's okay for you to teach me? Because I don't want to be a burden to you especially with your tight work schedule." For a serious man, he has a heart. Gosh the way he makes eye contact with me is shifting my focus.**

 **"It's no problem at all. It is true that my schedule is kind of tight. But don't worry. It's completely okay. On weekdays, I have the whole morning to myself. Enough time to relax. On Saturdays, I come home early around 5:00 PM. Sunday is my rest day. I usually sit at home, watch tv, and just relax. We can fit cooking class on Sundays if you're okay with it." My work schedule isn't that difficult actually.**

 **"Oh wow! That's perfect! The Sunday suggestion, I mean. That way, it won't conflict with my work schedule." I can tell it was the best news he has heard so far other than me accepting his request.**

 **"That just crossed my mind. What's your work?"**

 **"You'll think it's hilarious or a waste of time." He laughed nervously.  
"You haven't even told me. So I'll be the judge of that." It must be something embarrassing to make want to dodge the question.  
"Will you believe me if I told you that I graduated from Dentistry?" There's no joke in this manner.  
"You did? Well that's amazing. You're a Dentist now, I presume." No wonder I love his smile. Those pearly white teeth are in good hands.  
"Yeah. Dental School was okay. Passing the Licensing exam was okay too but..." this is where he started rubbing the back of his head again.  
"But?" I raised a playful eyebrow.  
"I didn't pursue my course. I didn't even establish a clinic for it." He said like it didn't matter.  
"Well that's a perfectly wasted blessing." I said as he shrugged. "Why didn't you?"  
Meliodas rubbed the bottom of his chin. "I guess you could say...I have a sweet tooth." He winked at me. That little gesture made me blush a bit.  
"Still...t..that's no excuse." I pouted. Meliodas started chuckling.  
"I don't know really. But I think that's my way of keeping my teeth and gums cavity free since..."  
"Since you eat a lot of sour foods?" I continued.  
"Right you are, Elizabeth. What can I say? I love food. But I'm a picky eater." He flashed me that signature grin again. He's adorable.  
"So what do you do now?"  
"I run a bar called the Boar's Hat. It's a family friendly resto-bar." **

**Okay Meliodas is the total package. Kind, friendly, sweet, cute, and successful? Every girl's dream guy. He defines my type of guy. But I can't form a conclusion yet. I have to know more of his background. I don't think that's a topic worth talking right now since we just met.**

 **"Maybe I can go visit your boar some time." I suggested.  
"That would be great. I could show you around. Do bring friends. The more the merrier."  
"Will do." On cue, Elaine arrived with our oders on the trays. She served us well. I was hiding the urge to squeel but Elaine can see that I was dying to tell her later.**

 **"Enjoy your food." Elaine bowed before leaving us.**

 **I took a bite of my chocolate belgian waffles. It's been a while since I last tasted my own waffles. "It's sad..."  
"Huh?" Meliodas' sudden words interrupted me.  
"The cafe's main pastry chef." He's talking about me?  
"Why? What's so sad about it?" I had to know what he was thinking.  
"Well, I thought I could show you the kind of cake I prefer. This cafe's pastry chef made this delicious sour cake last week. The flavor just blew my mind! I had to have more. Since I was busy last week, I've been dying to try it again. It was supposed to be what I was gonna order right now but like the waitress said, the chef isn't here. " Meliodas frowned.**

 **A goofy smile that I'm trying to conceal is trying to show itself on my lips. Meliodas loved my horrible baking. It's a miracle. "Hey, why don't we make our own sour cake?"  
"That's a great idea! We could start this Sunday. Call it as a trial run."  
"Why not. I forgot, where exactly are we gonna be having the class?" My kitchen isn't that big actually.  
"My house. I have a full sized kitchen. The pantry is loaded with every ingredients needed. I did go grocery shopping yesterday hehe." I hit the jackpot. I'm going to his house!**

 **"Any other questions?"  
"Hmmmm... we didn't discuss how long this baking class will be." We did forget that little detail.  
"One month." He sipped on his milk tea. I mimicked him. "You'll be teaching me under 1 month. I have to learn to be bake... let's say a five layer cake... all on my own." Meliodas turned dead serious. "Not only that, teach me also how to bake other pastries. May it be bread, cupcakes, cookies...anything ." **

**"I won't dissapoint you." We both made eye contact. I want him to see that I am serious on teaching him but also satisfying Elaine and I's game plan.**

 **"Thank you, Elizabeth." He stretched out his hand for a handshake. I abide.  
"It is a pleasure doing business with you... I mean, teaching you..." Looks like my Sunday schedules won't be sitting at home doing nothing anymore. But, we only have 4 Sundays to meet. That's not enough time for me unless...I think of strategy... now.**

 **"Oh damn, we did forget something. And I'm already shaking your hand to seal the deal." Meliodas mentioned.  
"Which is?"  
"Your payment. Obviously you can't teach me without getting something in return." Bingo. I got an opening.  
"How about...instead of giving me cash, why don't I come to your bar thrice a week. Whatever I order, that will be your payment to me. I get to have food and drink for free." Thank you brain for improvising. This way, I'll get to spend time with Meliodas outside of class hours too. I get to see him at work.  
"That's not a very bad idea. You've got yourself a deal!" He stretched his arm one more time. "Eh...just take the handshake as a revised deal shake." He laughed.  
I giggled at his childishness. "Okay. A deal is a deal." We shook hands for the second time.**

 **"I'll tell you more of my plans this Sunday. I bet you're curious as to why I'm doing this." I am curious. Meliodas can easily order a cake but I wanna know why he wants to make a cake by himself.**

 **Oh how I wish it was Sunday tomorrow. The excitement is killing me inside. But I have to be patient. I don't want anything to spoil our plans. Being impatient is one of those factors.**

 *********

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Elaine watched from the kitchen window of Elizabeth and Meliodas' sweet date. "Elaine, if you keep doing that your face is gonna stick to the glass." Ban teased.  
"Don't care. Elizabeth's inner fan girl is awakening and I am not gonna miss a single moment of it." she pipped him down.  
"So...who is this guy she is interested in?" Ban said while wiping the cups clean.  
"See for yourself." Ban went over to the round kitchen window. He followed Elaine's pointing finger at a table where Elizabeth was sitting. Upon closer inspection, Ban's eyes grew big at the man Elizabeth was with.**

 **"His name is Meliodas. I can tell that he is an okay guy just the way Elizabeth is showing off that body language." Elaine said. Ban's gaze turned into a mini glare.  
"I wouldn't try to be comfortable with that guy."  
Elaine turned to him with. Ban had an emotionless expression. "Do tell Elizabeth not to get herself involved." Ban walked away resuming his duties at the food station.  
"Huh? Why?" Elaine didn't understand his change of mood.  
"Trust me... it's what you girls call 'Save yourself from the heartache' drama." He waved it off.**

 **Elaine was now curious with Ban's words. One thought crossed her mind, did Ban know Meliodas?**


	6. Chapter 6: Wanted

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **The following Saturday...**

 **My excitement could kill anyone in soury sweet ways. I'm just joking but I am being serious. Ever since I accepted Meliodas' deal, I have been focusing my daily routine on when Sunday is coming. It's tomorrow by the way! Elaine was worried that this boy craze might affect my work. To be honest, It's not affecting me in a negative way at all. Meliodas kind of inspired me to create new desserts to add in the menu. Merlin agreed on my proposals after a few taste trials. Over all, the whole week was packed with successfully sweet and soury profitable business hours. I know my words don't make sense to anyone but just know that Meliodas has a positive impact on me and the cafe.**

 **I watched from kitchen window as the customers indulged in the new dessert treats added to the menu. Their sweet and sour faces make me laugh. A lot of people took pictures for social media purposes, some ate in delicious silence, while others invented the 'Sweet-Sour Face Challenge'. It was hilarious to watch. I love my job, no matter how tired I am from the increase in demand.**

 **Merlin didn't want me to suffer alone. When Merlin came back from her business meeting, she was not happy with Ban in the kitchen since its for employees only. But with Elaine and I's persuasion, let's just say that Ban is now my partner chef. He got a job that he never applied for. It's funny how people's minds change all because of food. Well Merlin loved ban's cooking. She eats a lot too but she never gained weight. She wasn't called 'Gluttony Princess' for no reason. That was supposed to be the original name of the cafe but it sounded too...sinful.**

 **Sometimes I feel like Ban is trying to tell me something. I always listen to him but when he does give me a reply, it's always the same 'mysterious' reply. It's like he is giving me hints about something I should know of. Sometimes I try to make him talk and all he says is that, "I'm not gonna get mixed in with this drama. Just giving you a heads up." I don't get him at all. What does he want?**

 **Later...**

 **Tomorrow is the big day. I've already relayed what I'm going to wear and what I'm going to teach him. If Meliodas has his own plans, then I'll go with the flow as long as I did my part of the deal. I'm so excited I feel like I can't sleep. I can't believe Elaine's plan is actually working. Now all I need to do is teach and observe. This moment will help us get even closer.**

 **"I should probably get some sleep." Don't want to be sleeping on the job now huh. I tucked myself to bed and watched my galaxy lamp twinkle at the ceilings as I dozed off to sleep.**

Sunday Morning...

 **Exactly at 9:00 AM, I arrived at the location that Meliodas texted me. My mouth formed into an 'O' as I stared at the resto bar's structure. It looked like a freaking hat. There are pig drawings on the walls. No wonder Meliodas called it the Boar's Hat. It's strange, it makes me feel like home. The simple log cabin like design reminds me of the country side.**

 **Meliodas told me to enter at the back door. It's Sunday so the bar is closed at this time. "This is it..." I said before entering the back door. Meliodas mentioned that his home is actually at the second floor of the bar. It must be fun to live in this beautiful building.**

 **The inside was impressive as well. The place looked like it was constructed inside a green house living in the medieval ages. I like the concept. The wine barrels displayed looked authentic and the wooden tables and chairs were crafted to perfection. What made me stop in my tracks was the big bulletin board hanged on the wall. It had a drawing of seven people.**

 **What's going on? Is everyone here a criminal? The name that captured me the most was Meliodas'. His picture was the very center of the bulletin board. Am I crushing over a criminal? But that doesn't sound right as well. If he was a criminal, why would he intentionally display his face to the world. I have so many questions running up my mind. Maybe it's just for design?**

 **"Yo, Elizabeth!" My body stood still at Meliodas' voice. Relax Elizabeth, Meliodas doesn't look like the type to kill,or maybe it's just a facade? Just be careful.  
"M...M...Meliodas..." I stuttered. He walked over to me.  
"Hm? Your face is pale. Have you seen a ghost? I know there's one living here. I rented this place for a very cheap price." He said like it's no big deal. He doubled the fear that was already building in my stomach with that ghost info.  
"N..No. I'm fine." I laughed nervously.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I'm just...shocked..." Nice going, Elizabeth.  
"Shocked? Of what?" How can I dodge that question. "Umm..because of the ghost?" Meliodas rubbed the bottom of his chin and studied my reaction.**

 **"Was the WANTED BOARD giving you a bad impression of me?" He crossed his arms and pouted.  
"Uh...well..." I sighed deeply. "Y..yeah..."  
Meliodas started to chuckle. "You don't have to worry. "That poster is only for display." He flashed a grin. I sighed deeply. Thank goodness it wasn't real. "I thought of decorating it with other photos but nothing came to mind until I realized what if I put a WANTED poster there. It was a pretty good idea but then..." he looked at the board. "I don't know who else I should display there." He rubbed his chin.  
"Sounds kinda fun. Maybe you should put my face on it?" I suggested. He suddenly smiled.  
"That's a great idea! I can take a picture of you. Do some editing and then print it." He thought. "I'll do that after class." I nodded. A picture of myself on Meliodas' wall. It's not so romantic since its a wanted poster but at least I left a mark.  
"Sure. Shall we start with the lesson?" Meliodas nodded then led me to the kitchen of the bar.**

 **The kitchen was super cute yet functional. It's not too small, just enough space to do some baking. I feel right at home. Meliodas' taste for greenery is just wonderful. The kitchen designs feels like we're baking in the backyard.**

 **Meliodas and I did the proper hygenic routine from washing our hands to wearing the proper attire. My hair is neatly tucked in a bun. Meliodas and I wore similar white aprons. It's time to get cooking.**

 **"Welcome to Baking 101. Success in baking depends on the exact measurements and proper handling of both ingredients and the kitchen tools required for each recipe." I started off. Meliodas sat on a stool and listened intently in my words.**

 **"I can help you learn some tips and techniques. As we dive deeper into the sweet adventure, you'll get better acquainted with your baking equipment and the kitchen environment, and find answers for your baking frustrations, Meliodas."**

 **All of the ingredients were arranged on the table. "Now, I don't wanna bore you with things that you already know. We're gonna jump straight to the practical exam." I stated.  
"What? We're just gonna do it? Just like that?" Was he expecting me to teach him what all of these utensils do?  
"The best way to learn is through experience. You and I will be baking at the same time but on separate stations. Kind of like Masterchef." I winked.  
"Well, you're the teacher." He got off the stool and went to his side of the kitchen. We were both standing on both side of the table.**

 **"So, what are we making?" Meliodas was pumped up.  
"We're gonna do the basics. And by basic, I mean a dessert that is well known by all but difficult to perfect." My eyebrow raised. He was trying to answer my riddle.  
"No...you don't mean..."  
"Yes, we're making cupcakes!" I swear, Meliodas swallowed a lump in his throat. He went silent.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Uh..Yeah...I just remembered a bad memory, that's all." he frowned. I won't push to ask.  
"Hey, once we're done with this, you're never gonna feel about that memory ever again." I giggled. Meliodas showed me that grin that I love.  
"Alright, let's begin." **

**"Okay first, preheat the oven to 375f or 190c then line muffin cups with papers..." he followed every movement I made as I demonstrate how it was done. "And then we..."**

 **45 minutes Later...**

 **All throughout the lesson, I sneak glances at Meliodas. I find it adorable when he squints his eyebrows when he focuses. He is trying so hard to learn. So far, he was teachable but still kinda shaky. His measurements with flour, sugar, and milk weren't in the right volume but he is trying. I like that he tries again after telling him the mistakes I've noticed. He didn't talk back, he just nodded and redid the steps. I'm impressed. He is this dedicated to learning.**

 **"Okay, now we need to do is wait for the cupcakes to rise. In the meantime, Let's decorate the top with some fondant and icing."  
"Ohhh we're getting to the arts and crafts level." Meliodas was excited for it.  
"Tell me, what should we decorate it? Your call."  
"Uh...hmmm..." I wonder what he'll pick.**

 **"A pig."  
"Eh?" did he just say 'pig'?  
"Yep. Let's decorate the cupcake like a pig." For whatever reason was it that he chose this design, I will never know so I just nodded.  
"Oh..Okay...a pig it is." I giggled. He is something else.**

30 minutes later...

 **Picture a cute little pig smiling on top of a cupcake. I went with the simple fondant. This little piggy is too cute to eat.**

 **My cupcakes were simple yet perfect. Perfection is in the eyes of the creator. I wonder how Meliodas' cupcakes went.**

 **"Meliodas, are you done?" I went over to him. He was standing in front of the freezer trying to get his cupcakes out. Why was it in the freezer? "Uh..what are you doing?"**

 **"Presenting, my Pig cakes!" Meliodas showed me a tray full of uh...how do you say this...uh. I looked at his work of art. Not his finest work but it's...uh presentable. It looked like someone ran over the pig. It's face was melting.**

 **"What...happened to it's face?"**

 **"Oh well. I wasn't able to get mine out of the oven on time. I thought they were cool enough to decorate. Once I did, the icing and the fondant started to melt so I had no choice but to put them in the freezer." He explained. Don't laugh at his silliness Elizabeth. I'm holding in the giggles.**

 **"Well, it still food. I bet the taste is better than the looks." He offered me one. How harmful can one sweet little cupcake be? I took a bite then chewed. Instantly, my face twisted in disgust.  
"Well? how is it?" I had no choice but to spit it out.**

 **"That bad huh?" Meliodas said with no emotion.  
"S..Sorry. That was cupcake was the most sour pastry I have ever tasted. How much salt did you put in there?"  
"Well...I was gonna put 1 teaspoon but then it didn't suit my taste so I put in at least 2 tablespoons?" oh..the horror.  
"Well, that's a waste of a perfectly good cupcake." I sighed. Well, Meliodas was teachable but I guess we had our differences when it comes to measurement. I like sweet stuff, he loves sour things.**

 **"Maybe I'm not cut out for baking." He frowned.  
"Hey, don't say that. We just started. Don't throw in the towel yet." I encouraged him. He stared at me intently. What is he thinking.**

 **For the first time, I saw Meliodas blush. Not a childish blush, I think. His stare made me blush as well. No use hiding it now since we were in an intense staring contest.**

 **"Elizabeth..." he said my name. My heart started pounding as Meliodas took a step closer to me. He was inches away from my face. Was he, about to kiss me?**

 **I closed my eyes and flinched as his fingers caressed my cheek. My blush grew deep. "You got icing on your cheek." that snapped me back to my senses. When my eyes opened, Meliodas was already licking the icing on his finger. I was so embarrassed that I backed away.**

 **"Uh..oh...I didn't...didn't know..." I felt half embarrassed, half relieved, and half disappointed. I thought that he was about to kiss me. How foolish of I. We just met, there's no way we can move to the next step without even getting to know each other better. Right now, he only sees me as a friend and as teacher.**

 **"Hey, thanks for the pep talk. You're right. I shouldn't give up now." He did a slight fist pump. "I can do this." I joined in.  
"Yes you can. We're gonna keep going until you learn."  
"Alright...I'm ready for change." He added a dramatic flare to it by grabbing a wooden ladle and raising it to the air.**

 **"For Meldy!" He yelled.**

 **Did my ears deceive me or did I just hear another girl's name? "Uh...whose Meldy?"**

 **"Oh yeah, I forgot I never told you. Melodiaz is my DAUGHTER." and just like Meliodas' cupcake, I suddenly felt sour inside.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hi everyone! If you have been following my other stories, you are very familiar with my character MELODIAZ or in short, Meldy. She has appeared in 4 different stories namely:**

 **1\. NNT: Gozel**

 **2\. NNT: The Dooris (Book 1)**

 **3\. NNT: The Grimooris (Book 2)**

 **4\. NNT: A Facade Love For Me**

 **In cases you wonder what she looks like and what her role is. Basically, she can be any person close to Meliodas under FAMILY category. Wether she be a daughter or a sister. In the GOZEL book, she is Meliodas' DAUGHTER. That's what I've been targeting long ago. Want to know more? Follow me on Facebook**

 **Facebook Page: Neaxijco**


	7. Chapter 7: A Second Try

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **The following week...**

 **It felt like whatever sour thing I've been eating came back to eat me instead. After the big revelation Meliodas told me days ago, I felt like my hopes were crushed. Elaine and I's plan kind of worked? I mean, I did get close to Meliodas, we did have a moment but... the plan stated that this was also to find out if Meliodas was single or not. Look at the result, he has a daughter. Which means, he's already married. I felt like a tramp. Trying to steal a married woman's man. I have no right to feel disappointed at all. Meliodas is married, I can't be the third wheeler. But, it hurts. I can't believe it at all. I knew something was coming but chose avoid it. I was fool for ever thinking that someone as amazing as Meliodas could ever be single.**

 **I deeply sighed while neatly stacking last of the ingredients for tomorrow's batch. "...What am I gonna do?"**

 **That's all the info I need. I don't need to stick around anymore. but, I can't just bail on Mleiodas not when I promised him that I'd teach him. I have to survive a whole month. It's not too bad, only 3 MORE SUNDAYS left to go. So far, I haven't kept my promise to visit the Boar Hat for any payments for my lessons. Actually, I've been avoiding going there. I need to be distant if I want to forget about Meliodas. It's been three days, I just hope Meliodas doesn't text to remind me.**

 **"Judging by your sour face these past few days, I bet you already figured out my warnings..." I turned to see Ban leaning against the wall.**

 **That's right. Ban has been giving me these weird signals. I never took it seriously, now that he's mentioned it, I'm curious. "Tell me, did you knew he had a daughter?"  
"Yep..." he shrugged.  
"If you knew, why didn't you just tell me?" He could have saved me from the heart ache.  
"I did try...multiple times...you just didn't listen." He shrugged.  
"Well you didn't try hard enough. A more concrete sentence would have been better." I stated. He could have easily told me. "How hard is it to say 'oh hey Elizabeth, yeah Meliodas is actually married, you shouldn't talk to him anymore'. Simple as that." I quoted.**

 **I tried to compose myself. I shouldn't be angry, it's not worth it. Ban just stood there tucking his hands in his pockets. He stared at me with a bored face.**

 **"Well?" I expected him to apologize but he didn't. Instead, he notified yet again.**

 **"I never said he was married..."**

 **Huh? My face was visibly confused. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me right. Meliodas isn't married." Are my ears deceiving me? A tinge of hope filled me.  
"But...but he has a daugther..."  
"That he does...but it doesn't mean Meliodas tied the knot with anyone." Ban started walking away.  
"H..Hey...you can't just leave me here hanging..." he can't just walk away after revealing to me such a vital information. Ban paused for a moment.**

 **"Just think of this, was Meliodas wearing a ring while you and him were baking?" that statement got me wondering. Now that I think about it, I didn't see him have any accessories on his fingers at all. "I'll let you do all the detective work." And thus he left me alone.**

 **Is Ban really telling the turth? If Meliodas isn't married, then why does he have a daughter? These questions are itching to be answered. There's only one way to find out.**

 *********

 **Friday...**

 **Pushing the double doors aside, a warm welcoming feeling washed over me. Looking around, The Boar's Hat was filled with people chatting, eating, and just having a good time. When Meliodas mentioned that this play was packed close to weekend, he wasn't kidding. Waiters ran around filling the tables with customer's orders. I made my way to a vacant table near the bulleting board...I mean, the Wanted board.**

 **As I sat down, I took a closer look at the Wanted board. Yep, Meliodas' face was at the very center as I remembered last time. My eyes shifted to the other six posters that I wasn't able to take a look at.**

 **There was a poster of a very old man with a parrot?**

 **Next was a boy who looked identical to Meliodas but with black hair, I'm guessing.**

 **"Maybe he's the twin brother..."**

 **There's another one that still looks like Meliodas, only...a more mature version of him.**

 **"The older brother I guess?" Was I looking at a Family tree instead of a Wanted board?**

 **Next was a poster close to Meliodas was of a girl with short hair. Her bangs covered her other eye just like mine.**

 **The poster below Meliodas looked like a female version of him, only she looked like a child.**

 **"I'm guessing that's his daughter." She does look similar to him.**

 **My eyes then moved to the remaining poster located at the top of Meliodas. It was of a man. He had a beard growing so I couldn't recognize him properly. I focused very well on who could this be. What if I...erase the beard?**

 **My eyes gasped. "B..Ban?" he was in the Wanted board. Wait...wait...wait... is Ban related to Meliodas? There must be an explanation.**

 **"Elizabeth!" I knew who that voice belonged to.**

 **I turned to find Meliodas holding a tray full of empty beer mugs. I blushed, Meliodas looked really good in that waiter uniform. "H..Hey..."  
"I'm glad you finally came. I was wondering when you'd visit."  
"Oh..well...I was kinda busy..."  
"Hold on for a minute, Elizabeth. I gotta put these down. Be right back.." He scurried away to the kitchen. I thought Cafe Goddessa was tough, the Boar's Hat bar's customer service was tougher.**

 *********

 **Later...**

 **It took 15 minutes for the crowd to tone down the pressure. Meliodas finally came out of the kitchen. He cracked his knuckles as he approached. "Sorry about that. The bar is busy when its Friday. Lots of folks would come here just to relax and unwind. Take the stress out of you, know what I mean?" Meliodas sat down in front of me. I can't help but giggle.**

 **"I know what you mean. Usually, when there's little human resource, even the chef turns into a waiter for a day." I can relate to this. He's the owner and manager but he can also be an employee when needed. We both burst out laughing at how relatable it is.**

 **"So, what would you like to order?" Meliodas offered me the menu. There were lots of unusual food offered here. It's amusing how ridiculous these food sounds but they actually look delicious. I mean, freshly made donuts with a side of whiskey? It's stupidly delicious. Where deos Meliodas get these ideas?**

 **I scanned through the list till my eyes landed on something called 'meat pie'. What the hell is a Meat Pie? Well the picture looks yummy. "I'll have the Meat Pie..." I said. Meliodas' was silent for a moment.  
"Are you sure? Hardly anyone would want to order that..." He said sounding not sure of my answer.  
"Well, I want to order it." I insisted. Meliodas let out a huge grin.  
"Coming right up!" He seems to be in a good mood at my answer. What's up with this dish anyways?**

 **Meliodas walked away and relayed my order to the Cashier. I noticed the cashier looking green. He looked at me for a moment before looking back at his boss. Meliodas walked back to me while the cashier told the chef of the order.**

 **"What was that all about?" Meliodas sat on the chair in front of me.  
"He was just surprised that somebody ordered that. Anyways, where have you been?" A light topic for the moment.  
"Well, same as always. Busy with work and house stuff. Its Friday now so I thought of coming here for lunch time." I hope my lie was convincing enough.  
"Well you have good timing because its my free time." He grinned. "But, you could have texted me that you were coming. I look like a mess in this outfit.I would have looked more presentable." Meliodas gestured to some sauce stains and spilled beer stains on his waiter shirt.  
"Sorry. It didn't cross my mind. And you don't have to do that. You look good with whatever you wear." Something strucked me. Was I flirting? I didn't mean it in a flirty way but...Meliodas rested his arm on the table while his hand supported his chin. He looked at me and smiled. I think he took it that way? I blushed a bit but covered my face with a napkin as if there was something on my face.**

 **"Boss!" yelled the cashier.  
"Just a second..." Thank you Cashier dude for breaking the silence. Meliodas came back with indeed as the name stated 'Meat Pie'. It looked like meatloaf served on a pie plate. The aroma hit my nose.  
"That smells so good..."  
"Its on the house. Dig in, Elizabeth." I took the fork and punctured the middle. Taking a large piece, one can see the perfectly cooked meat mixed together with tasty bread and herbs mashed together underneath the pie covering.**

 **"Thank you for the food..." I said my prayers before shoving the entire loaf in. It taste so...so...bad... my face twisted in disgust.**

 **"It's that bad huh?" Meliodas leaned closer. Why was he so happy about this abomination of a dish? Instead of spitting it out, I swallowed the meat instead.  
"What...what was that?"  
"Well the Boar Hat is famous for its delicious wine and beer but we're not a favourite when it comes to food. Actually, the menu is okay. The food listed there are good but only my special Meat Pie is ranked the worst. Says the customers who come in and out of here." He crossed his arms.  
"No wonder it hardly ever gets ordered." I muttered. "You could have atleast told me that it was that awful..." I felt like puking.**

 **"Sorry, I just thought it would be fun to see your reaction." Meliodas started chuckling. "I'll go order you another dish." He took the meat pie.  
"Wait, its such a waste if you throw that." Then again, it tasted rotten.  
"No need to worry. Sir Hawk of the Scraps will finish it for you." Was that a joke? Meliodas did a little whistle. Out from under the counter came a piglet.  
"This is Hawk. The bar's mascot." Meliodas gave Hawk the meat pie. Hawk immeidately devoured it.  
"He's so cute." I tried petting Hawk. He loved my touch.  
"Is he also your pet?" I doubt this little guy sleeps at the bar.  
"Technically, he's my DAUGHTER'S pet but yeah, he is also my responsibility." Meliodas blurted out the words I never thought he would say. This was my chance to learn the truth.**

 **"Last time... you mentioned you had a daughter, I never got to ask. I haven't seen her around." I was expecting a hostile answer but I didn't get one. I sat back down, jus tin time for another waiter to bring me real food this time. I did not heistate to dig right in.**

 **"My daughter's name is MELODIAZ but you can call her MELDY." He started. "The reason why she isn't around is because she's living with her MOM." that word stings me. "Also, the school she wanted to school she enrolled in was close to her mom's house. So it's a Win-Win I guess." Meliodas talked as though it was no big deal but the tone of his voice says that he didn't like the idea.  
"You don't sound too happy about that."  
"Was I that obvious?" He rubbed his chin. I nodded. I don't quite understand Meliodas' way of replies. He always talks with no emotion and if there is any emotion, happiness is all I can see.  
"I guess its just the fact that she's living with her Mom is what bothers me."  
"Why's that?"  
"Let's just say that Meldy is a product of...a careless teenage one night stand..." The drink I was about to swallow went didn't go down. Instead of looking like a fool, I swallowed the water and act as though I didn't almost choke from his statement.**

 **I cleared my throat. "I..I never knew..." I tried not to sound too surprised or else he might end up thinking that my words were kind of offensive.  
"Yeah, it was a long time ago. Let's just say, I love Meldy .. .even if she was unplanned. She's my daughter and as a dad, I will take care of my child. Never will I ever make her feel like I didn't or don't want her." he grinned.  
That very grin warmed my heart. Meliodas...he just fuels up my description of 'boyfriend material' actually, scratch that... 'Father material'. **

**"Her birthday is next month. I'm planning on creating her wild imaginations into a birthday cake." he did a lot of hand gestures to let me vision his preferred cake and how tall it is.  
"Wait a minute, is that the reason why you wanted to learn how to cook?" I finally pieced the puzzle together.  
"You bet. I'm gonna bake the most amazing cake to ever existed out of Meldy's imaginative mind." Meliodas did that confidence pose, he was so cute that I started to giggle. "My cake will blow her mind off!"**

 **I can tell that they are such a happy family. "I just hope its edible enough..." he added. I giggled yet again. The cupcake didn't go well.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll succeed." I gave him a thumbs up. Soon the two of us started talking about Meldy's preferred cake. All throughout our conversation, never once did Meliodas mention Meldy's mom in the preparations. This was perfect chance to ask.**

 **"And...the girl?...her mom?" I cautiously asked.**

 **"Oh yeah...we still talk...but only for Meldy's sake." he shrugged off. "She may be the mother..." Meliodas looked away. "... but... " he then turned to me with a blush to which I blushed in return. "...that doesn't mean I love her..." I heard him loud and clear. Thus, the biggest smile cracked up within my mind.**


	8. Chapter 8: Together?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I apologize for the long hiatus. I haven't posted a chapter of HoneyXLemon... and... NNT: Where The Ire Is ... due to the fact that I'm focusing more on my schooling.  
I am happy to announce that this year, I am soon to be graduating College *cheers* that means I have to focus more on my remaining subjects and apply for my On-The-Job training. I will upload bits and bits of the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading!**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Sunday morning...**

 **"That's it! You're getting it..." I cheered for him. I was currently teaching Meliodas how to decorate a cupcake bouquet. He has learned the basics of the way of the 'cupcake'. Now, we moved on to arts and crafts.  
"You think this rose looks good?" He steadily decorated the first five cupcakes with red icing turning it into a rose.  
"Yeah. It looks more realistic than the first four were..." I settled on teaching him with the different types of tips when using icing bags. We focused on creating flowers of our choice when in decorating. **

**Later on, we're gonna be making marshmallow fondant and create miniature figurines. Meliodas mentioned about certain animals on Meldy's cake description. If I remember correctly, the animals were how Meldy described them as an envious serpent, a greedy fox, a lazy bear, a lustful goat, a gluttonous boar, a prideful lion, and a wrathful dragon. I'm pretty sure a dragon isn't an animal. But what I am sure of is that Meldy is describing those 7 capital sins. Oh were could she get these strange ideas from? I just giggled at the thought.**

 **"Done! What do you think?" Meliodas grinned. Checking his work, I was indeed impressed.  
"Your handling of the icing is improving. See the difference with the 5th cupcake and the other 4? This one is showing off its tiniest details." Meliodas watched intently.  
"Thanks. So whats next,Elizabeth?"  
"Now, decorate the remaining 7 cupcakes on this bouquet with a different flower of your choice. Then add these edible leaves on the sides for the finishing touches." I instructed.  
"Okay dokay..." I watched him work his magic. Meliodas blushed as he decorated the 6th cupcake like a perrywinkle. That visible blush always gets me.**

 **I felt as though my will to continue to teach Meliodas was strenghtened. After learning about his disinterest on Meldy's mother, something sparked in me. It was determination telling me that I still have a chance with Meliodas. He's not married but has a daughter, he has no romantic interest with his baby momma, and he's single. How convenient is that? But there are still doubts within me like 'Will he even be interested in me?'. Luckily I have all the time I have to make sure he does.**

 **I planned out all the things I'll get to do with the remaining days of the month. With only 2 more Sundays to go, I decided to visit the Boar's Hat Bar every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Meliodas and I will get to interact more and talk about things outside of class. I even planned with Elaine on what I should do whenever Meliodas decides to visit Goddessa. Everything is running smoothly. My only problem is when I'm going to tell him the truth? It would be a huge surprise for him.**

 **30 minutes later...**

 **"Tada!" Meliodas presented to me the final output of his cupcake bouquet. It was still sketchy but improving. The other flowers look fantastic. I don't even know if these flowers even exist.  
"I love how you've decorated the flowers...It almost looks like something out of a fantasy book.." flowers of different shapes, colors, and sixes made the bouquet explode in elegance.  
"I knew I had that artistic touch." He was very proud of himself.  
"Let's pop this beauty in the freezer. The icing will harden and be well preserved." I carried it to the fridge.  
"I'm thinking of selling it tomorrow. Whoever wants to buy the bouquet." Meliodas wondered.  
"I bet it will be a hit." I don't know. A cute cupcake sold at a bar doesn't fit the physical description but hey, anything to get on his good side. Then again, maybe someone will buy it?**

 **"Okay so whats next on the agenda..." Meliodas cracked his knuckles.  
"We're still gonna stick to arts and crafts. Now that you're getting along with icing, it's time to learn how to sculpt and construct figurines from fondant." Meliodas nodded. "Let's go get our marshmallows warmed up." **

**That afternoon...**

 **We spent the next hour learning about the proper way to melt marshmallows. Every bowl presented on the counter was dipped with food coloring. It's like I was playing with crayons from the 8 color palettes. It was fun constructing animals and objects with Meliodas. He had so much to learn in basic sculpting.**

 **"Ahhhhh! I can't get the legs right..." I don't get how Meliodas is so obsessed with pigs. He's been stressing over a mini version of Hawk for the last 45 minutes. It's cute really.  
"C'mon you'll get there." I was making an angel. The difficult part was the spread-out wings. 30 minutes passed by and Meliodas finally got his pig to work.  
"Got it!" he explained as he showed off his finished figurine.  
"The gluttonous boar is finally done..." Meliodas grinned as he crossed his arms.  
"Now you have to create the remaining Sins..." immediately I wiped the grin off his face. He pouted and started adding flour to the steel table.  
"...6 more to go..." he started muttering to which I laughed. **

**Later on...**

 **The whole afternoon, I just let Meliodas do what he likes with the fondant. He was almost done creating the 7 Deadly Sins animal figurines. While he did that, I started cleaning up the mess we made in the kitchen. I waited for him as he applied the finishing touches to his Wrathful Dragon.**

 **"Careful with the eyes..."  
"I will..." he added extra details in like the scales and sharp teeth. Very impressive. The only thing left is the eyes. One slip up and the entire figurine could fall apart.  
"Okay...just a little more..." he used a toothpick to adjust the size. "And...done!" Would you look at that 7 sinful animals displayed on the counter top. These are very well made by a determined student.**

 **"I'm keeping these frozen. Gonna show them off to Meldy." He grinned yet again. A determined student...and a very loving Father. I blushed just watching Meliodas be this excited.  
"I say, good job. You did amazing on the icing and the fondants are pretty well made. The details are visible..." I patted him on the shoulder.  
"Thank you. I hope Meldy will love it. Those are going on her birthday cake." He was pumped for that coming day.**

 **Meliodas cracked his knuckles then turned to me. He smiled. The eye to eye contact made me feel uncomfortable in a good way.  
"Do you have any plans tonight?"  
"Not at all. Why do you ask?" Is he gonna ask me on a date?  
"I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'd like to take you somewhere special." My heart started beating. He was asking me on a date...No! No! No Elizabeth! Don't expect yet. There's always a catch.**

 **"Since you're kind of involved now with the whole birthday bash, I thought of taking you to this place where Meldy always goes to when she was little. She calls it her favorite spot in the whole world." The way Meliodas said that 'favorite' spot, he didn't sound too happy about it. I wonder why. "I want you AS MY TUTOR to come and see...you'll get a better understanding of me and her too."**

 **See? This is why I shouldn't be expecting. Meliodas said so himself...to come 'AS HIS TUTOR'. He didn't ask me on a date. He's just gonna show me something.**

 **Even if it was said nicely, it still hurts. There's still that part in me where I want to treat this meeting area as a date. "I'd love to see that special place. Where is it?"  
"Shhhh..its a secret." I giggled.  
"Alright...I won't ask further until we do get there..." I sighed.  
"Then that settles it. Wear something casual but warm. It's cold out tonight." **

**Night time...**

 **Meliodas and I took the night train to a place called DANAFOR. I've heard of it. It's the next town from Brittania. It takes around 45 minutes to get there by train so he suggested I come early at the station by 6:00 PM.**

 **"What are we going to do there exactly?" I asked.  
"Mostly sightseeing. I have to visit an old friend of mine. He's been waiting a long time for me to visit. Thought this might be useful time. He'll be helping me with the party set-up."  
"I see. Whats his name?"  
"Cain. He owns a flower shop there. I need to instruct him which flower set we're gonna be using for the party."  
"Whats Meldy's preferred flower?" Usually girls will love any type of flower as long as its given from the heart.  
"White, Red, and Black Roses. I don't know why she won't settle for one color though." He rubbed the bottom of his chin.  
"I don't think Black Roses exist..." I've never seen one before.  
"Oh they do. You have to order them exclusively. Luckily Cain knows some connections and put me in a good word for them. In addition to that, Meldy likes dark ferns and vines. I don't get her obsession with black. It must be a phase but I'm not complaining. She wants it...she got it." Meliodas crossed his arms in determination.  
"Is it just me or are you spoiling her?" It was kinda adorable to see a Father go all out.  
"Nothing is too good for My little Lemon." He grinned. **

**We spent the remaining minutes talking about what we're going to do by the time we get to Danafor.**

 **Later...**

 **We finally arrived at Danafor. The street was buzzing with color lights and noisy chatter of the townspeople. I heard my stomach growl. Meliodas turned to me. "Uh...Sorry...I guess I wasn't able to have dinner early..." That was so embarrassing.  
"Looks like Cain will have to wait. Let me treat you to dinner."  
"No no..we can split the pay..." I don't know why but I feel weirded out if a guy pays for me.  
"Elizabeth, it hurts a guy's pride...my pride... that you would decline my offer." He pouted.  
"I'm sorry...Okay...Thank you for the treat..." he suddenly grinned and took hold of my hand. I blushed as he walked in front of me. Meliodas held my hand as we got through the crowded street. At that moment, I didn't care about the people around us, all I cared was this moment with him...I hoped the restaurant we were going was far. As I thought of my, I gripped his hand tight to which Meliodas returned the gesture.**

 **After dinner, we got back to our previous goal to find Cain. This part of town was rather less lively than the rest. Only a small amount of people hang around. This must be where the less popular shops reside?**

 **We got to a a shop which had a CLOSE sign hanged up. "Cain! Wake up!" Meliodas banged on the front door. "Old Man Caine must have gotten tired."  
"I don't think he's in there. The place looks deserted."  
"Trust me. This may be a Flower Shop but Cain lives on the second floor." He took a few pebbles and threw it at the window which I presumed to be his bedroom. "Hey! Cain!"  
"Maybe we shouldn't wake hm up?"  
"And waste all our time coming here? Nope. Not an option. Cain promised me he'd stay up till' we arrive." Meliodas kept on throwing pebbles. "I'm gonna try the back door. I'll be right back."**

 **As Meliodas left me on the scene, the shop lights suddenly turned on. Cain must have gotten annoyed by Meliodas' constant yelling. The wooden door opened to reveal a short man with white hair in his pajamas.**

 **"Good evening, you must be Cai-"**

 **"LIZ, I haven't seen you in a while. Where is Meliodas? He didn't mention you'd be coming tonight...nor be helping out with the party." He said out of the blu. Liz?  
"Wait you must be mista-"**

 **"This is your last chance to win Meliodas' love. Thats what Meldy always wanted." At the mention of Meldy's birthday wish, I felt like someone shattered my chances of love.**

 **Meldy wanted Meliodas and Liz to be together again?**


	9. Chapter 9: A Wish

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **I stood there frozen at the words of this old man. I didn't know what to say at that moment. "Hold on, let me get my glasses..." He took out his glasses from his pockets and put them on. "Say...you're not Liz." I swallowed a lump on my throat.  
"No...I'm not. My name is Elizabeth. I'm helping Meliodas plan the party."  
"Oh so sorry dear. I mistook you for someone else. Come in...come in...uh, where is Meliodas?" at the mention of his name, Meliodas finally came back.**

 **"Cain, I've been trying to get you to wake up." He crossed his arms and pouted.  
"I'm here now. Come in you two..." we followed him inside. I must say, for a little flower shop, this whole room looks like a green house. Lots of flowers were beautifully arranged and taken care of. There was an automatic plant watering system and lights were programmed to turn on and off for the flower's needed sunlight.**

 **"You were taking too long to arrive so I thought of heading off to bed early." Cain yawned.  
"We sorta got sidetracked for dinner. Anyways, have you made the calls?" the three of us were seated at an outdoor porcelain tea table. Cain sure knows how to welcome his guests in style.  
"Already done. They said they'll call us back once they're in stock. The reservations for the flower set have been arranged too. So all we have to do is wait for them to reply." He said.  
"Those ferns and roses better survive the heat. I don't want them wilting the moment sunlight touches them."  
"Oh they won't. Trust me." Cain reassured him. I've been sitting here quietly just watching them negotiate. I had nothing else to say. My mind was mostly consumed by what Cain had said a while ago.**

 _ **'Meldy wants Liz and Meliodas together? I mean, I can understand that. If I put myself in the shoes of a child living with a broken family, I would want to fix the relationship of my mom and dad. I've never met Meldy but I can tell that she's a good kid. It's a noble birthday wish but I have this feeling of not wanting to it to happen. Call me selfish but I personally don't want Liz and Meliodas together. There's still hope for me. Meliodas did say so himself that he doesn't love Liz so thats a big let down. But then, seeing how Meliodas cares about Meldy so much that he'd do anything for her. Maybe...maybe even change his heart and learn to love Liz...for Meldy's sake.'**_

 **I was so deep in thought that I didn't pay attention to my name being called. "Elizabeth?" Meliodas snapped his fingers in front of me.  
"Huh? S..Sorry..." that was so embarrassing. Cain stared at me intently. "What was that you said?"  
"I asked what would be the best cake design since you're the masterchef in this table." He said.  
"So Elizabeth, you're the one teaching Meliodas how to bake?" asked Cain.  
"Uh yeah...we just started about 2 weeks ago now..."  
"I see. I hope Meliodas is learning a lot from you." He then turned to Meliodas. "I certainately would not want food poisoning on Meldy's big day..." I giggled a bit.  
"Yeah yeah..I'm learning...have a little faith in me would you, Cain." He brushed it off.  
"Well anyways, for a birthday cake you have to decide how many layers you want it to be." I started.  
"I prefer 7 layers. You know, for the 7 deadly sins?" Meliodas joked.  
"Perfect. I remember you said Meldy loves chocolate right. So the flavor is settled. Now all we need is the decoration. Fondant is best for a 7 layer cake, now all need is the cake structure...meaning the official design of it all."  
"I already got that covered." Meliodas took out from his bag a big sketch pad. There were notes written on it and even cake designs.**

 **So basically, with the 7 figurines Meliodas created, we're gonna go with a habitat style cake for each layer. I call it an all terrain of habitats. As the note goes,**

 **1st layer is the LION's den. Sunflowers must be scattered everywhere. For a lion's den, this is not scary but i'm not complaining.  
2nd layer is the BOAR's tower. Something about witches and a black cauldrin with bricks on the sides. Meliodas sure has a weird imagination.  
3rd layer is the GOAT's cave. A fondant figurine of stacked books are to be arranged in a circle. Since when do goats read?  
4th layer is the BEAR's tree. I don't get how the bear is living in a 'Fairy' Kingdom. The tree must be a cherry blossom.  
5th layer is the FOX's burrow. A whole underground cave full of lost treasure and other 'stolen' items.  
6th layer is called the SERPENT's meadow. I don't know why its a meadow if the design is filled with giants, blood, and weapons laying around.  
Lastly, the 7th and most top layer is the DRAGON's nest. Meliodas pictured a dragon protecting an infant wrapped with a cloth and layng in a nest. Behind the nest will be a candle with the numbers 1 and 3 being lit.**

 **"So Meldy is turning 13 this year?" Meliodas nodded.  
"She's not a kid anymore. She's taking her first step to becoming a teenager with that age." I could see the love in Meliodas' eyes as he talks about Meldy. That is a father who is glad to witness his child growing up.  
"This cake isn't too much to handle is it, Elizabeth?" asked Cain.  
"well, judging by Meliodas' descriptive design, its gonna take atleast two people to do it. I'll gladly help out if its okay with him." I turned to Meliodas.  
"Well, I was thinking of doing it myself but if you say its a two-man-job, then I'll take the advice. You can help." That settled that. "But the chocolate must be mixed with lots of lemon zest...or maybe lemon juice..." I felt my taste buds shiver from his words.  
"I can already tell I'm going to the hospital by the end of the party with that cake flavor. Elizabeth, make sure its the right amount of sourness. He and Meldy share a bad taste in food." Cain begged.  
"I will Cain. Don't worry about it."**

 **Later on...**

 **Meliodas had to leave me behind for a while. Says the gown he ordered online for Meldy to wear had just arrived at the parcel office here in Danafor. Instead of waiting for the packaged to be shipped to Briattania tomorrow, Meliodas insisted on taking it home with us tonight, so he left...leaving me with Cain.**

 **There was an awkward silence in the shop. I tried to act like I was busy so we wouldn't talk a lot but Cain had other plans. "Here, have some tea..."  
"Oh thank you, Cain." I accepted. He set down a tray full of finger food on the table.  
"I wanted to apologize for before. I really thought you were Liz. My eyesight must be messing with me because Liz has short pink hair and you have long silver hair. Ahh..the effects of being old."  
"It's okay Cain. It was just a minor problem..." we drank and ate in silence. This was my chance to learn more about Liz.**

 **"But...I am curious about this Liz woman. Meliodas...he doesn't seem to be happy about Liz. Why is that?" Cain was quiet for a moment. "Oh..uh...if its not your story to tell then I'm okay if you don't tell me." I must sound like a gossiper.**

 **"No no..it's alright Elizabeth. Meliodas has a dislike towards Liz for lots of reasons. That was in the past. I can tell you the reason which I think he doesn't like about her.**

 **But first, let me tell you a short history. Meliodas and Liz use to date when they were teenagers. Their relationship was complicated. Meliodas was head over heels for Liz, while she had no care for their relationship. At that time, Meliodas was told over..and over by brothers and also his best friend to stop chasing after a girl who obviously will never return his feelings. He never listened to him."**

 **Blind love can hurt...but only hurts the person who gave their all and in the end, have their efforts go to waste.**

 **"Liz was a bit of play girl at that time. I think she played too hard because he and Meliodas ended up in a one night of one sided sex and passion, resulting to Liz getting pregnant. I think for me...the reason why Meliodas doesn't like Liz no more...is the fact that she was immature and wanted to do nothing with the child."**

 **That made my blood boil a bit. Liz should take responsibility of it too.**

 **"I don't know what kind of conversation they were having but it was so heated that Meliodas finally saw through blind love and realized how blinded he was to not see Liz's true colors. Liz kept Meldy till she was born and Meliodas did all the parenting for 13 years. In those times, Meldy's existence changed his heart. He found true love in his daughter...family mattered to him."**

 **The bond of the father and his child is unbreakable. Meliodas must have been through a lot. Being a single parent must have been hard for him. I wonder how he survived College? Did he had Meldy with him 24/7 even at school?**

 **"Meliodas learned his lesson. The moment he finally moved on from the experience was the moment Liz finally came out of her phase and started acting like an adult now. She realized how much she screwed up with her life and wanted to start over. She pleaded with Meliodas to see Meldy...to be part of her life. If it wasn't for Meldy who requested to meet her mother, Liz never would have gotten a chance to be part of Meldy's life. Meliodas would do anything for his daughter." Cain finished.**

 **"Love her enough to grant Meldy's wish...of him and her getting back together?" I asked.**

 **"Maybe. You should ask Meliodas that, Elizabeth." Another wave of awkward silence washed over us.**

 **"You like him don't you, Elizabeth?" Cain said all of a sudden. I was blushing from his words.  
"N..No...I..I don't..."  
"Better not lie to this old geezer, child." Cain chuckled.  
"Y..Yeah...I like Meliodas..." I stuttered.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell him." He took a sip of the tea. "I see the way Meliodas acts around you. I see some changes in him that only you brought out. I'm a fair person, Elizabeth. Favoritism is not my forte. If Meliodas chooses Liz, then I will support him...if you and him ever get together, you have my full support still. I trust in Meliodas' judgement."  
My hands were shaking. I feel like I wanted to tell Cain how I really feel about Meliodas but that might offend Meldy's wish.**

 **"I advice that you tell him now...tell him how you feel. You'll regret it if its too late."  
"But, I don't want to...offend Meldy. Thats her birthday wish right? For her mom and dad to get together."  
"Is that whats stopping you?" I nodded.  
"Elizabeth, you're a good person. I can tell. But sometimes, you need to put your own happiness first before others. Be selfish for just this once." I frowned at his words. I guess I'm too understanding. "I've already given Liz advice, so heres another one for you. If you can make Meliodas happy, then Meldy will see that. She's not a bad kid. She wouldn't dare take away something that would make her Father happy..." Cain's words filled me with hope. "Besides, Liz had her chances...and she blew it. Their family feud has nothing to do with your feelings towards Meliodas. You are not part of their complications. So don't let it bother you."**

 **I smiled a bit at Cain's logic. "Thank you...for the advice Cain."  
"You're welcome...but heads up, not everything I say will go according to your expectation. Remember, seeing is believing. Meldy might see you as a good sign...but she has yet to get to know you. Remember, she calls the shots in here." He was right though. If that time does come, I'll make sure to show the best first impression ever.**

 *********

 **The shop's doors opened to reveal Meliodas carrying a large box. "I'm back!"  
"Welcome back. That was quick..." I helped lift it to the table.  
"The Parcel Office wasn't that far away you know." The box wasn't as heavy as I expected it to be.  
"So, do you wanna head out to the birthday venue now?" Meliodas gestured to a small hill behind those houses.  
"You two should go now...at this time of night will the venue be like a fairy tale wonderland." Is it really that special?  
"Lets go Elizabeth..." He pulled out. "Cain, keep the shop open, we'll be right back."  
"I'll be here when you get back." We exited the shop. "Oh and Elizabeth..." I turned to him.  
"Remember what I said..." I lightly smiled then nodded before walking out.**

 **Cain was right. I wasn't going anywhere with my plan if I can't make a move. But then again, Elaine and I agreed that Meliodas had to confess his feelings first before I do. It was a big risk if I tell him now. I don't want the atmosphere to be weird and awkward around us for the remaining weeks of baking class.**

 **For all I know, he might cancel on me and find someone else to tutor him. Meliodas might distance himself with me. From what Cain said, Meliodas didn't seem like the kind of guy to look for a girlfriend as well. His focus was mostly on Meldy.**

 **What should I do? Tell him now and risk everything?...or Don't tell him and then wait for Liz to make the first move and ruin my chances with Meliodas?**


	10. Chapter 10: One Moment

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **The walk to the party venue was kind of far. We couldn't travel by cab since there weren't any in this part of Danafor. The terrain changed to a forest site. The trail was lit by the moon's rays. We walked in peaceful silence. It was awkward for me. I didn't know what to do nor what to say actually.**

 **"Elizabeth?"**

 **"Huh? Y..Yes?" Meliodas' snapped me ouf of my thoughts.**

 **"Take my hand..." he extended. I blushed and held him. Meliodas had a tight grip on it as he led to me into the deep parts of the forest. It was getting darker by the minute. He had a flashlight on so we could see.**

 **"The venue...Cain said that watching it at this hour would be the best time..." I made small talk.**

 **"Yeah. You'll see why..very soon." Please don't be so soon. I enjoy him holding my hand just a lttle longer.**

 **Later...**

 **We finally arrived to a very plain meadow. There wasn't anything exciting around other than an open field and some bushes. "Its uh...big?"**

 **Meliodas stood there with his hands in his pockets. "That's because you haven't ran into it. Go on. Try running straight ahead...and look back." He advised.**

 **"I'm not gonna fall into a trap am I?" I joked around.**

 **"That is if you're being clumsy..." he shrugged.**

 **I turned back to the meadow. "Alright..here I go..." thus I started running. Like a good 10 meters I think. I stopped and turned around. My eyes lit in amazement.**

 **Out of the grass and bushes I disturbed came a family of fireflies just dancing through the sky as they emerged from their habitat. "Majestic..." what intrigued me was that their usual color light of yellow wasn't shown. Instead, they possessed white and blue light mixed as they blinked from their buttocks. I was so enchanted that I had to see more. So I started running around the field. Thinking as though I was releasing hundreds of fireflies wherever I go. I even tried to twirl like a ballerina at the center. More fireflies came out. Cain was right, this trully was an amazing venue.**

 **With my focus mostly of the field, I finally turned to Meliodas, who was still standing there practically staring at the field with that bitter expression og his. Al of a sudden my excitement died down as I approached him.**

 **"Meliodas, are you okay?" He sat down on the nearest fallen log. I joined him.**

 **"No." he said truthfully.**

 **"Why?" there was silence yet again. I was scared that I may have pissed him off by asking that question. "I just don't like this place..." he said.**

 **"Oh..." I don't get it. "Why not like a beautiful venue like this? You chose this place for the birthday bash...its so majestic..whats not to like?" Meliodas was still silent ...until he sighed.**

 **"Meldy chose the venue..." he frowned.**

 **"I don't see the problem there. Aren't you happy that Meldy chose this place?"**

 **"Not at all. This place brings back a lot of memories...of me and Liz." The truth hit me hard. No wonder he was bitter.**

 **"This place...use to be my safe haven. I only bring special people here. Liz was on the list. I showed her a part of me...this magical side...my vulnerable side...and yet she never failed to disappoint me. This is where I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said yes but she didn't mean it. This is where I took her on our first date, she never came. This is where I come to think, she had to bring her friends and ruin the peace. This is where I promised to take care of her and Meldy, she abandoned me...she abandoned Meldy like we were just a burden to her 'perfect' life...worst of all I..." he but his lip to not continue.**

 **Meliodas let out a sigh to calm. I just kept silent. "Anyways, I only told Meldy of where I proposed to Liz to be my girlfriend and she immediately made the decision to host the party here. I never told her of the other reasons... I couldn't bare to see my daughter feeling unwanted If I did told her..." he played with his hair.**

 **I put a comforting hand over his back and rubbed circles on it. "I'm so sorry..." was all I could say.**

 **"Don't be. The fact that...you're here with me... makes me feel like this place has life again..." Meliodas suddenly smiled as he looked at me. I blushed at his words. I heard him loud and clear.**

 **"I mean...I've never seen a grown woman run around the field like a child...even dancing like a ballerina..." he chuckled. I blushed even more.**

 **"Heyyyyyy...I bet 100% that you tried dancing like a ballerina once. I can imagine Meldy trying on a tutu and forcing you to dance for her recital..." I teased him. This was the best way to lighten the bitter mood.**

 **"Ouch you caught me. Well a father's job is never easy. You hsould have seen me with make-up. Meldy says I looked 'pretty' in it." we both started laughing.**

 **"I'd like to see you dance your way to the other side of the field..." confidence was rising in me. Where did this come from?**

 **All of a sudden, Meliodas stood up and started dancing like a skilled gymnist. "Way ahead of you..."**

 **"Hey no fair! I haven't even said 'Go' yet." I joined him on the fun. As we made a few jumps and twirls, fireflies begin to come out at each movement we make on the grass and bushes. I could see the sadness lift away from Meliodas' eyes as we were neck in neck to the finish line.**

 **He decided to play dirty by purposely doing a spin towards me making me move backwards. I lost my footing by a loose root of a bush.**

 **"oh shoot!" Meliodas quickly grabbed me before I could tumble but it was too late. I couldn't control my footing that I finally fell back pulling Meliodas with me.**

 **We laid on the ground laughing at ridiculous stunned we just pulled. The fireflies emerged from the long grass we laid on. "Okay I admit...that was fun..." I said.**

 **"Haha...yeah it was..." we just laid there...looking at each other as the light from the moon and fireflies landed on us. Meliodas just stared into my eyes.**

 **"I don't know why but...you always know how to cheer me up Elizabeth. From helping me with baking, visitting me at work, to turning a dull place into a lively memory...I've never met anyone like you...so...thank you really. For everything." he confessed. If only this was like one of those cliche romantic scenes in movies were the guys confesses his feelings but it wasn't. Meliodas was simply thanking me of the big help I've given him.**

 **A pang of sadness filled me. This was my chance to tell him how I feel in return. Okay maybe not my feelings but...just my impression towards him. "Meliodas...you're welcome. I'm happy to help. I never though that I'd end up one day... escorting some stranger for his daughter's birthday..." It was true. I never thought something likes this could happen all of a sudden.**

 **"I'm...not a stranger to you anymore...right?" he asked. No, he wasn't.**

 **"With the way you've treated me and the facts I've witnessed with you, you're not a stranger anymore." Ever felt like you just met someone and suddenly you feel like you know them for years now? Thats how I feel.**

 **"...so...we're..."**

 **"...friends. I consider you a friend...not just my cooking student now." Meliodas didn't feel like a student when I teach him.**

 **"...friends..." he let out a breath as if analyzing whatthe word meant. "Alright...friend. You, Elizabeth are sooooooo invited to my daughter's birthday party." He grinned.**

 **"So...you mean I was never invited at the beginning?" I faked sobbed.**

 **"I always thought that I could do this alone you know like...get a baking tutor...let the tutor teach me and the lesson is done. But you...you did more than just tutor me. You helped ME a lot, Elizabeth."**

 **"And If there's anything else you need help with, I'm here..." the moment was sweet and too good to be true. Meliodas just stared at me..again. There goes that awkward staring match.**

 **"...Actually...I do need help with my he-"**

 **All of a sudden, my phone blasted an annoying music ringtone. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Elaine calling me. She must be calling to know how the 'date' with Meliodas was. It's not a date. I just ended the call.**

 **"You were saying?"**

 **"oh...uh...it doesn't matter... I think we should get going." He sat up and looked at his wrist watch. "Damn, its that late already..." I too looked at my phone.**

 **"Oh no...its almost 11:00 PM..." the time was 10:30 PM. "...I have work tomorrow." We both stood up and started walking back to where we came from.**

 **Even when the sky was fully lit, Meliodas still held unto my hand as we descended to town. Now I know that chivalry isn't dead. We managed to get back to Cain, collect the package, and arrived at the train station. Good thing there was a last train schedule for Brittannia.**

 **The following days...**

 **It was a daily routine now. I would spend my lunch hour at the Boar's hat with Meliodas. There are times that he is too busy to entertain me since lunch hour is mostly when the customers increase in. But in those times, Meliodas would make it up to me with some free dessert or work super fast to be able to chat with me. This week I've been in and out of the bar discussing about the party plans and cake decoration ingredients. The arts and crafts category needs more clarrification. Even if we don't talk about the party, Meliodas and I talk about ourselves. We've gotten to know each other better than usual. Like I got to know his side of the family like his younger brother Zeldris and older borther, Estarossa. They'll be coming to the party too. Its gonna be a big family reunion with their niece. The party is in 2 weeks time. We've got enough time to get everything ready along with the venue decor and the catering service.**

 **Now, with that agenda set, its time I deal with another problem: Elaine, King, and Ban's relationship.**

 **Normal POV**

 **That night of Meliodas and Elizabeth's firefly scenery, Elaine called but Elizabeth wasn't able to accept the call, was the night King found out of Elaine and Ban's secret relationship. Elizabeth is now dealing with a pissed of Ban as Elaine and King workout their silly argument elsewhere.**

 **It was Elizabeth's free time and she decided to comfort Ban, who was seeking peace and silence at the park bench. "Gonna start talking or what?" she approached him cautiously.**

 **"King needs to understand tht Elaine isn't a child anymore. She's a young woman who can make her own decisions." He defended.**

 **"But he's not letting her date you...?" Ban nodded. She sat next to him. "Look, there's been a misunderstanding. King understands. He really does. I heard his side and the only reason why he is acting like a jerk right now is because he is upset...that neither you and Elaine ever once dared to tell him the truth. He trusted you, Ban.**

 **He trusted you enough to atleast tell the truth that you liked his sister and you two are dating. Instead, King found out the hard way by seeing you potentially dry humping his little sister. That's a big No from an older borther's point of view. You gotta understand that."**

 **Ban just kept an emotionless face. "So...what do I do?"**

 **"Easy...apologize to him first...then ask for his blessing?" he thought about it for a moment and out of nowhere gave Elizabeth a pat on the head as he turned to her.**

 **"You make a really good guidance councilor, Princess." He smirked while her while Elizabeth acted like a child being given a gold star. "I owe you one..." The two laughed and had a good time on their free time at the park.**

 **But somewhere across the road, stood a guy just coming out of a coffee shop. He paused for a moment to properly see the image. Meliodas held the shopping bags tight as he watched the scene of Elizabeth with Ban from a far. He was frozen on the spot. He bit his bottom lip in disbelief before walking away from the cafe and back to his car...and speeding off with the feeling of guilt...and a tinge of resentment in his heart.**


	11. Chapter 11: Meet N' Greet

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **Sunday...**

 **The whole day, I noticed a change in Meliodas' treatment towards me. He doesn't seem to be himself. The way he interacts is different than before. He smiles less and only answers in 'Yes' or 'Okay' and also nods. It twisted my heart in a painful tug. I don't like this side of him. Did I do anything wrong to upset him? I don't think I've said or done anything to deserve such a bittersome treatment.**

 **Meliodas won't make eye contact with me for more than five minutes. He only looks for a moment to reply then goes back to doing what I asked him to do. The cold shoulder is irritating me. The atmosphere was silent and I didn't like it. Where did i go wrong with this plan? We had so much fun and we talked a lot. Maybe I'm missing something.**

 **The sound of the glass breaking snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I turned around to see Meliodas immediately cleaning up the mess.**

 **"Be careful with the glass shards...you'll get cut." I said while grabbing a rubber glove from the cabinet and slipped it on.**

 **"Okay." He replied. I went to get a broom and dustpan. "Agh!" when i came back, Meliodas' finger was bleeding.**

 **"What did i just told you?!" I took a look at his finger. There's a small cut on his middle finger. "Go wash it off. I'll handle the rest." He nodded before walking away leaving me to clean the shards.**

 **After I was done, I aided Meliodas with the medical kit. We just sat there as I applied alcohol and a band aid on his finger.**

 **"Thank you..." he said in a monotone voice.**

 **"Okay...I've had enough of this. Spill...Whats gotten into you? You're acting weird today. You hardly interact with me. You lost focus. Heck, you got hurt. Meliodas, whats wrong with you?" I finally snapped. I will not play innocent and act as though everything is alright.**

 **He stared up at me as I glared at him with my arms crossed. Surprisingly he held his gaze for a straight 2 minutes before turning away. I could see him play with his fingers and bit his lip.**

 **"Hey, If I did anything wrong...just tell me other than ignoring me." I didn't like this kind of bullying. I heard him let out a big sigh.**

 **"Y..You're right. I've been unfair to you...I don't have the right to get mad at it" he said. I didn't quite get what he was talking about.**

 **"I don't get it."**

 **"It's okay. You did nothing wrong really. I was angry about...something else." He confessed.**

 **"And that would be?" I waited for him to reply.**

 **"Meldy and Liz are coming over next week..."**

 **The following week...**

 **Who knew the ceiling would be so fun to look at? I laid in bed juststaring at the ceiling in deep thought. I felt sadness get to me. Liz is coming over any day this week. Am I ready for this? Am I ready to block all her attempts to win Meliodas' back? She's gonna be with her 24/7. They'll be living together in one roof. I can't help but get worried. She has all the time...all the privacy... all the resources needed to achieve that. Meldy is her advantage. Without her, she won't be anywhere near Meliodas.**

 **I sighed then got up. Cain's words flooded my mind. Maybe I should tell Meliodas how I really feel now. But I'm scared. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Elaine and I's plan was to make him fall for me and then let him make the first move. Meliods is a great guy to be with. My small time with him opened up topics that I never knew. But judging by the way he acts with me, I don't think he's even interested in me. Maybe he is but...only as a friend?**

 **I sighed again. If love found a way into this situation, please give me a sign. I'm hoping for a small miracle to happen.**

 **The Next day...**

 **"So we have to take a vote on budget cuts. That means one of you will have to be forced to take a vacation. It's how the policy works. I didn't invent it. Employee rights are written on the handbook. But lately, I've been getting reports about overworking you guys which is not true at all...So we need a plan." Merlin was currently relaying the current problem Goddessa Cafe was having.**

 **I didn't have the care in the world at the moment. My mind was floating elsewhere. I kept a blank expression the whole meeting and before you know it, the meeting ended.**

 **I went back to the kitchen to continue frosting the cupcakes when Elaine suddenly tackled me in a big tight hug. "Eli!"**

 **"Woah..Elaine, can't breath..." I joked. Ban was also with her.**

 **"I'm just happy, Elizabeth!" she kept on grinning.**

 **"What Elaine is trying to say is 'thank you' for helping me. Helping us." Bansmiled as he leaned against the wall.**

 **"Yeah, King and I wouldn't have come to a mutual agreement if you haven't pushed him to understand." Elaine and King finally set aside their pride huh? Good for King.**

 **"On top of that, I don't have to sneak around anymore with Elaine..." Ban put his hand on her hip. "I don't like being secretive, Elaine. The world should know you're mine." I can see that Ban was the type to go public and not care. His words made Elaine blush.**

 **"Congratulations you two...finally making it official huh?" I hugged my bestfriend.**

 **"Yeah and uh...Ban and I were thinking..." she played with her fingers.**

 **"of what?"**

 **"Well, you've been so helpful to us that Ban, Gowther, Diane, Escanor, and even King tagged along...we sort of told Merlin that you should take a vacation."**

 **"Wait ... wait... wait...Me? on vacation? But...who's gonna bake the cakes?" I panicked.**

 **"Ban can multitask..." Elaine defended.**

 **"And who's gonna cook?"**

 **"Still Ban..."**

 **"Arts and crafts?"**

 **"I'm self taught. Trust me, Princess. You don't need to worry about a thing." Ban smirked. I turned to Elaine and she gave me a thumbs up.**

 **"You guys..." this was very sweet of them.**

 **"Besides, I think you're gonna need it especially with you know who..." Elaine winked. Oh my gosh! This is it! A miracle just happened. Elaine is right. With this vacation, I can spend my whole week with Meliodas. I don't have to worry about Liz being with him all the time.**

 **"I'll do it!" she cheered.**

 **"Great! I'll go tell Merlin and the others..." Elaine walked out leaving me with Ban. I noticed how his smirk turned into a thin line as he lightly glared at me.**

 **"What?"**

 **"You're still into him?" I know who he was talking about.**

 **"Uh..yeah? What is your problem with him? You don't even know Meliodas..." Ban has been super weird when we hit Meliodas as the topic. I'm hoping this time he's gonna crack.**

 **"I know him enough to know that he isn't the person I thought he was..." Ban replied. There was a tinge of distaste in his words.**

 **"Ban, stop treating this conversation like a riddle. I don't follow any of your blank statements. Just tell me straight ahead."**

 **"You want a straight answer? Sure...here's an answer. No matter how much you try to impress him, Meliodas will ALWAYS...choose HER over you." The way he sneered as he said that scared me. Ban deeply sighed before composing himself. "Anyways, enjoy your vacation, Princess. You deserve it." he walked out of the kitchen leaving me shocked and worried.**

 **The Next Day...**

 **So this was it. My one week vacation has just began. I never knew how lost I felt when i don't think about work by the afternoon. It's like theres nothing to look forward to. I was currently getting dressed to head out to the Boar's Hat.**

 **Ban's words left me hanging. I was nervous as hell. It felt like he had broken my self-confidence. His statement alone scared me. Was he telling the truth? Are all my efforts of the past weeks been wasted? No! I refuse to believe that. Meliodas' was sincere with his words that he and Liz were no more and that he has no romantic connection towards her.**

 **Then again, those two haven't seen each other in a while. And if Meldy is pushing them to get together, who knows what tricks Liz will pull to get him back. I'm very grateful for Elaine and Merlin for voting me to take a vacation. This opportunity is just what I need to prove Ban wrong.**

 **Later on...**

 **Here I am...the Boar's Hat. I pushed the mahogany door open. The smell of food and booze mixed together got me. This place always makes me feel at home with the country side. I scanned the room for Meliodas. I caught a lock of blonde hair just up ahead sitting on the table near the counter.**

 **"Good morning, Meliodas..." I tapped him on the shoulder but the person who turned wasn't exactly Meliodas.**

 **"Hmm? Oh..hi..?." she was just a kid. Around 10 years old I think? She wore a pink buttoned polo shirt and a navy blue skirt with combat boots. Her eyes were sparkling green and her hair was long and shaggy blonde hair. She...looks like a replica of Meliodas.**

 **"Is there something you needed Miss?" the lady sitting next to her asked me. She had pink short hair and baby blue eyes. Both women looked at me questioningly. Wait, she looks familiar.**

 **"Elizabeth!" Meliodas came over with a tray of food. He set it on the table.**

 **"Dad...this food looks good." The blonde girl was drooling.**

 **"Thank you, lemon." Meliodas ruffled her hair.**

 **"Elizabeth..meet my daughter, Melodiaz...and Meldy, this is Elizabeth, the one I told you about." He winked.**

 **"Nice to meet you, Lady Elizabeth..." she grinned. Meanwhile the girl next to her kept an emotionless face.**

 **"And this is Liz..." Meliodas sounded bored. He gestured to the woman in pink hair. She had a 'poker face' on as she stetched out her hand to shake mine. I accepted.**

 **So this was Liz. A beautiful woman...but I could tell that under that look is a deadly glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead before we shook hands.**


	12. Chapter 12: Dad Vs Daughter

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **Meliodas and I sat down in front of Meldy and Liz. The conversation was mostly about Meldy's well being. I learned that she doesn't exactly live with Liz. She only visits her house just outside the boarding school's borders.**

 **Meldy was the sweetest child I had ever encountered. She is so perfect. From looks to personality, attitude and behavior. This child, even with parents who don't get along, was raised right. I love how optimistic she is. The way she talks, the way she expresses her emotions. I don't feel like she is affected at all by her parent's miscommunication.**

" **Well enough about that, tell us about yourself...Elizabeth." my thoughts were cut as Liz inserted into the conversation. I can already feel her dislike towards me.  
"Yeah, Lady Elizabeth. I wanna know..." at least Meldy is interested in getting to know me than Liz is. I turned to Mledy, ignoring Liz's judgemental gaze.  
"Well..lets see. To make it short, I work as a restaurant chef. I handle all the baking. I love music... anime songs to be exact...especially songs from Nanatsu No Taizai anime..." I winked at her.  
"Whaaaaatttt? You too? That's my favourite anime!" she grinned.  
"...Badminton is my favourite sport and chocolate is my love." The meniton of 'chocolate' made Meldy's eyes sparkle.  
"I love chocolate!...especially on my birthday cake." She was starting to daydream.  
"Lucky for you, your cake is dark chocolate with even more chocolate filling." The two of us were practically giggling. I turned to see Meliodas blushing happily seeing me and Meldy interact like bestfriends.  
"well..thats sweet..." Liz commented. I just acknowledged her but made no other reactions.  
"C'mon mom...don't be a party pooper. I promise you my teeth will be perfectly fine. No cavities here." Meldy had her arms crossed elbowing her mom. Liz seemed to crack a smile for her.  
"Right,Dad?" Meliodas nodded.  
"You teeth are 100% healthy, lemon." I almost forgot that Meliodas is a certified Dentist.**

" **If you're a chef Elizabeth, that means you won't be a lot, am I right? I mean, a chef works hard like its a day to night shift." Liz was obviously asking me indirectly to make sure I was out of the picture. I just faked a smile.  
"You are correct there but, I'm on vacation." I proudly said rubing it on her face.  
"You are?" Meliodas added.  
"Yeah. Just this morning my manager voted me out to take the vacation. Its only 1 week. I don't know what else to do in my freedom so..." I turned to everyone in the table. "...I decided to spend it all planning Meldy's party."**

 **Meldy did a fist bump. Meliodas smiled at me with his arm on the table and his palm below his jaw. Meanwhile, Liz just sat there with her arms crossed and a poker face. This is gonna be a long week.**

 *********

 **Later on...**

 **I never forgot Cain's words about Meldy's wish. It's hard to forget when shes already putting her plan into action. In the afternoon, Meldy was already starting her plan. All I could do was just watch. It felt like I had no right to interrupt her in setting up her parents.**

 **I watched Meldy purposely fall. Immediately, both Liz and Meliodas sprung into action. They were so close to hugging. I felt uncomfortable just watching them so close to each other.**

 **Meldy started doing arts and crafts. The result? I well drawn sketch of Liz, Meliodas and her in the middle. Meliodas was so proud of her that he hung the drawing on his giant fridge. Liz joined them as they stood in front of the fridge just admiring the drawing.**

 **Meldy tried being playful by attacking Meliodas and Liz with silly string. Liz scolded her for wasting the silly string which was for her party. Liz kept babbling until Meliodas shut her up by spraying her with silly string too. Now all 3 are running around the living room in a silly string war until the 3 cans were empty.**

 **I admit that her attempts to get them together actually got to me. I felt like ever since Meldy came, Meliodas hasn't been talking to me. It's good that she's here but her being here is kind of making it bad for me. I feel selfish for thinking like that. It's his daughter, Meliodas would always pick her over anything else. I sucked these negative thoughts and shoved them at the back of my mind. No time for feeling sad, don't get affected by this. I had to get over it. But it was hard knowing that there's still hope for me.**

 **The whole afternoon I spent it on making sure Meldy's gown didn't have any tear of uneven stitches. We were in the guest room. Meldy stood in front of the full sized mirror in her birthday gown. "I love it!" the gown did suit her. I turned to Meliodas, who was leaning against the wall.**

" **Meliodas, what do you think?" I asked him. he has been silent this whole time.  
"Well, Dad?" Meldy did a 360 spin in front of him.**

 **Meliodas smiled. "You look beautiful, lemon..." Meliodas scanned her from top to bottom. "I don't know why...but I just feel super happy for you...what is this feeling..." he said to himself. I giggled on the side.  
"Looks like someone is feeling a little emotional..." I said.  
"Me? Emotional? Pfft...no..." he denied.  
"Keep it together Meliodas...no crying. Remember, this is just Meldy's 13th birthday...it's not her wedding day..." I teased him. He pouted like a child.  
"Aw, Dad...if you're gonna cry, I will too..." Meldy started fanning her eyes.  
"I'm not!" he raised his arms up. "I'm not crying. You are..." Boys will be boys...they don't express ultimate happiness unlike girls do.**

 **If I was in Meldy's position, my mom would be crying her eyes out while my dad would just be standing there nodding at everything I say, but deep down he was trying to contain his tears. I can imagine Meliodas doing that too. He has already mastered the 'No-Crying-Infront-Of-Anyone' tactic. Oh wait, my dad actually did that during my 18th birthday.**

" **Speaking of weddings..." he started. Uh oh...I can tell this isn't gonna end well. "...you're not getting married till you're 30, young lady. That almost means...no dating...and no BOYFRIENDS..." he emphasized. I turned to Meldy who had her mouth open.**

 **Way to kill the mood Meliodas. "No uh...Dad, I'm growing up. I'll eventually get a boyfriend..." I've never seen this side of Meldy in the whole day I've known her. This defensive side of her is new.  
"No means no. That means, no boyfriend...period." he crossed his arms and squinted his eyes like a glare. Meldy did the same.**

 **I've witnessed lots of family drama to know what Meldy is about to say next. "...Dad, I'm growing up. Sooner or later, I'm gonna encounter these kinds of feelings for someone...and you can't keep me from it..." Yep, I was right. I sat there just listening to them bicker.**

" **Oh I can, even if it means enrolling you to an ALL GIRLS BOARDING SCHOOL..." Meliodas' tone was getting higher.  
"You...You can't do that!" where did the happy moment go wrong?  
"I can and I will. I'm the boss of you, remember? You're not 18 yet Meldy." Okay that kinda annoys me. Never use age as a base in dating.**

" **Meldy, you're too young for dating..."  
"Dad, I'm turning 13. I know it's not enough but I'm a teenager now." And so the argument continues. If I were to pick sides, I pick Meldy's side. As a girl, who also underwent this kind of treatment from my dad, I do agree to her reasons.**

" **You know what? I'm not gonna have this conversation...especially not in my birthday gown..." I found it wise for Meldy to end the argument. I was expecting her to throw a tantrum like some girls do with their parents but Meldy didn't continue. I understood how she had to swallow her pride right at this moment.**

" **Lady Elizabeth, can you and dad...leave? I need to change..." I nodded. No questions asked. I grabbed Meliodas by the shoulders and pushed him out.  
"Elizabeth..this is...-" I just gave him a glare.  
"Lets go..." was all I said. Meliodas didn't argue with me instead walked out. I closed the door behind me. That was intense.**

" **What happened? I heard shouting..." Liz came up. Meliodas wouldn't answer.  
"I think you should check up on Meldy." For once, Liz didn't focus on getting rid of me. She went to Meldy's room.**

 *********

 **At night...**

" **What can't she understand? How difficult is it to understand that I don't like her having a boyfriend so early..." Meliodas kept ranting while I was baking.**

 **There wasn't anything in the fridge to satisfy his little tantrum so I tried baking him his favourite LEMON CHEESE CUPCAKE. Not too much cheese, Meliodas just loves how sour it is. He has weird taste buds.**

" **Actually Meliodas, I do understand Meldy's side." I said.  
"Oh great...you two are ganging up on me." He muttered.  
"Only because you're being overprotective and being ridiculous also." I said while mixing the batter.  
"Oh really? How so?" did he seriously challenge me?  
"You really wanna know? Well prepare for a brutal talk about adolescence..." I said before pushing the cupcake tray into the oven.**

 **I sat down next to him on the island stools. "Listen...I can acknowledge your concern as a parent. I get it. She's still young. She has no experince on dating...but think about this, how can she have the experience...if you don't let her have it?" Meliodas still kept an annoyed face.  
"Are you telling me that EXPERIENCE IS THE BEST TEACHER...and then let her go out and snatched by hormonal boys?" he rolled his eyes.  
"The frist one is true...the last sentence is just stupid. Seriously Meliodas, you're acting more of a kid than your kid daughter." I did a power pose and huffed.  
"I can't guarantee that Meldy won't meet boys like that in her life. I know she will. Who knows? Maybe the first guy she'll be with might be a douche.."  
"And my machete is ready for blood spill in the garage..." he pointed. Typical Father. At least its not a shot gun.  
" But the experience will alert her that not all the guys will be as she hoped they'd be. I know her expectations will get crushed, her self confidence might drop, or she might start feeling insecure but that's the whole point in the experience. It tells you what you can do to not repeat the mistake. The outcomes differ like changing parts of yourself or changing how you view people and dating."**

" **I don't want her to change herself...Meldy is perfect..." he said while frowning.**

" **Well she's gonna change if you keep pushing her. If Meldy falls, then its your job as the parent to pick her up and tell her to try again. Instead, you shield her from this drama. How will she react when left alone? You're not gonna be there for her forever, Meliodas. She is growing up...Meldy will start to mature if you just give her that freedom."**

" **Well, she is acting kinda mature. I mean, she handled herself very well living alone in boarding school. Even with me and Liz not getting along, Meldy is calmer than I am..." he was starting to open up from that closed mind of his.**

" **See? You noticed it too. Meldy loves you...and she respects you. This time, respect her wishes...But... that doesn't mean your love and concern are ignored. Look, I can see that Meldy is in the right state of mind. You know what she did? She swallowed her pride and stopped the argument instead of throwing a big tantrum" I reminded him.**

" **Uh..y..yeah...I was kinda pissed. I also throwed the 'I-Am-The-Boss' statement on her too." He scratched the back of his head in total embarrassment.**

" **You didn't have to rub your parental dominance over her. Meldy knows you're her Dad. That's why she had to stop talking back to you. She acted more mature than you did. You shouldn't have brought up her having to be 18 in dating. Honestly, anyone can start dating...as long as you know what you are doing." The cupcakes were done.**

 **I pulled them out and let the tray cool off. In the meantime, I started whippin the icing with lemon zest and cheese.**

" **This is the problem with parents these days. They think that their teenage daughter is gonna spread her legs to the first guy she dates. No! that's not how it works. My dad was like that to me when I was 16. You know how I felt knowing that? I felt like I couldn't be trusted. I felt... depressed... of how low they thought of me. It's like they were waiting for me to screw up and start saying the 'I-Told-You-So-But-You-Didn't-Listen-To-Me' talk."**

 **The way I talked left a gut feeling on Meliodas. I can see how he flinched. "Meliodas, how low do you think of Meldy?"  
"I don't! I would never think of her like that..."  
"Then whats your actual reason huh? Give me a legit reason other than 'she's too young' statement."**

" **I just..." he bit his lip. I started icing the cupcakes now.  
"Well?"  
"...Honestly, I trust Meldy...I really do. It's the people around her...or will be hanging around her...are the ones I don't trust...especially in dating. I know Meldy...she's the kind of person who puts a smile on everyone. The one who you can count on...the one who will be there for you when you need her. She's talented...kind...loving...obedient...respectful...friendly...caring...and just over all an amazing daughter."**

 **Now this is the Meliodas I wanted to see. "All those things you've said, it hurt me that she might be feeling like she can't be trusted...I'm just looking out for her, you know. I'm scared...of whoever the guy thats gonna hurt her. That guy might take advantage of her. I don't want Meldy coming home...crying over some guy who screwed up. I don't want her...feeling unwanted...feeling that she has to change for someone to like her." I patted his shoulder. " I don't want such a kind soul...get wasted by someone unworthy of her love and affection..."**

" **Hey, I understand...even when I gave you a good talk...I still understand your side. That's what Dads do. Their daughters are their pride and joy. Your princess has to grow up...you know that."**

" **I know. I wish the right Prince would come along to take care of my Princess at the beginning...other than her going through every suitor and failed relationships. " He chuckled.**

" **You're a great Dad. Super bossy and annoying...but with a good heart." Meliodas just smiled at me. "Now that wasn't so bad huh? Letting out your true feelings..." I nudged him.  
"Yeah..yeah...don't get use to it just yet..." he playfully pulled away.  
"Later tonight, apologize to Meldy. Don't ruin the birthday girl's mood." I suggested.  
"Oh I will...and I'll tell her about how I truly feel."  
"And about dating?..." I added.  
"Hey...maybe we can have an agreement. I can agree to her dating...BUT...not right now...hmm..maybe next year? Or the year after that?" he kept adding.  
"Meliodas...there you again..." I teased.  
"Okay okay...me and her will work it out..." he assured me.**

" **That's good to hear. Now, for being such a good dad, I shall reward you with my signature treat, Lemon Cheese Cupcake..." I presented the fully coated cupcake. I made it extra sour for him.**

" **Oh this looks good!" Meliodas did not hesitate to sink his tastebuds into it. Meanwhile, I ate another cupcake with less lemon in it.**

 **The way Meliodas made his 'yummy' face was too adorable not to look away from. Suddenly, he stopped eating and looked at me. His mouth was messy with icing. Meliodas just looked at me. I turned left and right to follow his gaze. There was nothing behind me. He gazed at me silently for minute. I was feeling uncomfortable.  
"What?"  
"Well..."  
"Hmm?.." whats he implying?  
"Uh..nothing. I just...love your cupcake...the best you've ever made..." he shrugged and continued eating.**

 **Weird. What was that all about? "Thank you, Meliodas..."  
"I should be thanking you, Elizabeth.." he got closer to me. I started to blush.  
"For what?"  
"Well for starters, just...existing. Thank you for being my tutor...and my friend. Thank you for being there for Meldy...thank you for helping in planning her party. I feel like, You've done so much and haven't gotten anything in return. Now I feel guilty you know. We agreed on free food whenever you visit me at work...that was for baking class. Now you've moved up from tutor to party planner. That's extra work with no pay. If you'd like some money, I can help you...if you need it"**

" **uh...no thats not necessary..."  
"Well then, maybe groceries? I can buy you anything...maybe jewelry?"  
"No...I don't really want that..."  
"Then..what can I do for you? I want this guilty feeling to go away. I feel like I've been taking advantage of you multitasking...I want you to feel like you're worth it because you are, Elizabeth."**

 **Meliodas was so close to me. What do I want? ...You...I want you...but I can't have you. I so wanted to tell him but stopped. What else can say? Just for him to stop persuading me.**

 **The long silence was both comforting and nerve wrecking. "Elizabeth?" Meliodas leaned closer to chek if I'm okay. I've been lowering my head the whole time trying to think of something. I finally looked up and out of need, I also leaned closer.**

 **I've been holding on to the stool cushion too tight that my balance faltered. As I leaned foarward, the weight of my upper body also leaned forward.  
"Eliz-" I grabbed Meliodas by the fabric on his shoulder, pulling him along as she fell to the floor, shoulder first then head.**

" **Ugh..." I rubbed my throbbing head. Meliodas quickly got up and tended to me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I..I think so...my head just feels like spinning..." thats because it was.  
"Here...let me help you..." Meliodas picked me up bridal style from the floor to the couch. "I'll get you some ice for that bump..."**

 **Way to go of making a fool of yourself yet again Elizabeth. I suck at this romance stuff. Then again, atleast I got Meliodas to stop thinking about paying me. Some good came out of my foolishness.**

 **But I can bet he's gonna ask about it again next time. By that time, I need to have an answer. "Here...just sit there and let me compress it for you..."  
"Okay..." I led his hand to the side of my head. Yep...there's a bump there."  
"Be careful next time okay? The stools are sometimes a little uneven..." the warning was late.**

" **Now I feel even more guilty..putting you in harms way. Have you decided on what you want?" Well he moved on quickly. He didn't drop the topic at all. C'mon brain..think...think...think.**

" **Elizabeth?"**

" **Take me out..."**


	13. Chapter 13: Adventure Awaits

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **The next day...**

 **5:00 AM**

 **It's too early to be up at this time. Especially in the morning breeze with very little clothing I have. I stood right outside of the street of the apartment. This was so embarrassing. By passers just stare at me curiously, some even had the audicity to whistle or cat call me for my attire. Imagine the decent lady-ish Elizabeth, standing in the street wearing a very provoking attire.**

 **My top consists of a black brallete making my bust pop out. Over it is a see through blazer perfectly showing off my curves. To the bottom, I wore a tight leather booty short with a black knee sock on the right leg and a fish net knee sock on the right. Some brown combat boots to make the look realistic. My hair was curled. Yes, Elaine picked out the wardrobe change and curled my hair. Finishing the look is a silver crescent moon necklace that was so long the pendant hangs right in the middle of my chest line.**

" **Wait! You forgot this!" Elaine came running out of the building's double doors holding a waist bag. She strapped it around me. "and lastly, this." Elaine applied the final look which was a black colored lipstick.  
"Okay...now you look the part." She grinned.  
"Do I really?" this wasn't my scene. How I got stuck in this mess yet again? Well...**

 *********

 _ **Flashback to last night...**_

 _"_ _ **Take me out..." I said without thinking. Meliodas raised a brow as he stared at me. I really embarrassed myself this time.**_

 _"_ _ **Okay. Where do you wanna go?" He sat down next to me. He was eager to find out.  
"I...I don't know...Anywhere is fine, I guess?"  
"C'mon Elizabeth, I can't get a proper picture of what you want unless you tell me." C'mon, be honest with him.  
"Well...I like...adventure..."  
"What kind of adventure?"  
"Uh...something...just around my comfort zone...like...uh..." my list is too girly. Maybe he won't like it?  
"Like?" he pressured me.  
"Like...the carnival...amusement parks ...uh a walk in the woods...you know..just the cliche stuff." There was more actually. I love a good jog in the early morning. We could go skating in the roller rink..or the ice rink. Maybe even horse back riding.**_

 _"_ _ **You sound like you're not sure of yourself." He caught me.  
"Well...that's all the fun adventure I can think of. What do you suggest?" Turning the tables back to him.  
"Hey, you're the one who asked to 'Take You Out' so cooperate with me here." He crossed his arms as he pouted.  
"Yeah..I know but, I also said it didn't matter where. So...surprise me. You choose what to do...and where we should go."**_

 _ **He thought about it for a moment. I'm confident that whatever Meliodas chooses to do, I can handle it.**_

 _"_ _ **Got it!" he startled me as he stood up. He turned to me with a smile. "Are you okay with doing something out of your comfort zone?"  
"Uh..yes...I am..." be confident.**_

 _"_ _ **Get your best leather jacket on because we're going out..." he was pumped up.  
"Going out...where exactly?"**_

 _"_ _ **To Edinburgh..."**_

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

 *********

 **Present...**

 **Edinburgh is like New York. It's the city that never sleeps. I can't exactly call it as a 'City' because of how small the territory is. Small land but big structures. Edinburgh is a historical place but the city folks there turned it into a tourist attraction. With its castle like architecture, it attracts thousands of tourists to its borders.  
One reason why Edinburgh is so popular is because the Lord that owned the castle is still alive. He has lived past 100 years. I don't know how old he is right now but he lived long enought to see his so called 'village' had now turned into an amusement park.  
I have heard legends of how vampires use to live in his castle but some folks don't believe in that. While there are others who believe and seek refuge in Edinburgh to satisfy their fantasy desires. And by that I mean, illegal stuff happens in that city. Lots of bad things are going on every second. The city is notorious for its 'Gangsters' hanging out at night where the city life shows its true colors.**

 **Now that my short history lesson about Edinburgh is over, let's get back to my wardrobe change. Meliodas is taking me to Edinburgh! The city filled with crime that is sugar coated with riches and sparkling night lights. Meliodas and I will be staying over there for 2 days. He mentioned something about meeting very important people there.**

 **No..no...I am not jumping into conclusions that he is gonna meet some Mafia boys that he owes money. This is not a cliche story you read online where i found out his dark side. Well...I sure hope it's not.**

" **Everything you need is packed in the duffel bag." She handed it to me.  
"Why this bag? Why can't I use a trolley bag?" I complained.  
"You don't need it. Besides, you'll thank me later." She winked. "Now, I must go. Ban and I are going for a morning jog at the park. See ya!" there goes my best friend. Why didn't I just suggest with jogging instead of going all gangster girl mode? This is totally out of my comfort zone!**

 **The sound of a motorcycle engine got my attention. Apparently there was some guy in a dark helmet was heading my way. He was dressed in all black. "Elizabeth..." Meliodas pulled over.  
"Meliodas...we're riding a motorbike to Edinburgh?" No...no...please no...that's a death trap right there.  
"Yeah. What do you think? It's been a while since I last used this baby for a drive." He flirted with the bike.  
"Well...its..shiny..." it really was.**

 **I looked from the bike then to Meliodas who was eyeing me from the top to bottom. I suddenly feel embarrassed of my attire. "Elizabeth, you look great in that outfit. Its so perfect for the occasion."  
I blushed. If its Meliodas giving compliments, I feel like melting.  
"Well...uh...t's Edinburgh we're going to..so..might as well...dress up to fit in...am I right?" I quickly defended.  
"You're absolutely correct. Always prepared I see." He smirked at me one more time. I don't know why but I have this feeling that I'm being eye raped here.  
"Here..." he handed me a second helmet. "You can strap your bag ...just above mine." I did what he said.  
"Hop on! It's a 5 hour drive to Edinburgh." I quickly got on the bike.**

 **Meliodas didn't hesitate to go full speed on the handle. I'm pretty sure we broke Britannia speed limit law. It was still early so there weren't many cars around to cause traffic. After about 20 minutes, we finally made it to the outskirts of town.**

" **Couldn't we have just taken the train?" yeah...why couldn't we?  
"Where's the adventure in that? You said you were okay with something out of your comfort zone. So i picked this adventure...well the drive to Edinburgh is gonna be one hell of a ride." He grinned as he said that.**

 **Me and my big mouth. I regret what I said.**

" **You never know the kinds of things we'll run into on the road." He is right there. Some part of me loved the excitement but was also scared due to the transportation choice.**

 **Now that we were out of Britannia, Meliodas kept the engine going to maximum speed. I feared for my life that I immediately wrapped my arms around his body hugging him tight.**

" **Agh!" The sudden hold made him shiver that he almost lost balance. "Meliodas!"  
"Sorry...you caught me off guard..." he relaxed into my tight hold and regained control of the handles. Thank goodness.**

 **I buried my face unto his back. Afraid of what might happen next. Like those scenes in the movies where you get into these accidents. "Elizabeth..open your eyes..." I didn't.  
"C'mon you're missing the view..." what view?**

 **I opened my eyes. To my amazement, we were passing a farmland. "Wow..." I was mesmerized by the mountains...how country side's grass lands looked beautiful...how those clouds could pass up as a painting because of its beauty. "Amazing..." I let out a breath.**

" **Hows the impression of the adventure so far!?" He had to yell for me to hear.  
"I love it!" okay maybe I was being over dramatic. I don't regret what I said.**

" **You never told me...who are you looking for in Edinburgh again!?" we passed by a couple of cars.**

 **He replied. Screaming at the top of his lungs. "We're gonna meet my BROTHERS!"**


	14. Chapter 14: Edinburgh

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **I take back what I just said. I don't regret telling Meliodas that I wanted adventure. He was right. The whole ride was the adventure. I got to see things that I don't normally see. I'm a city girl and hardly go out to the country side. I feel like one of those cliche' movies where in the open road, we bump into different people in every walk of life. Which is kinda what happened actually.**

 **Try imagining that we passed by a truck driver singing loudly with his mates to some girly pop song. I giggled at that.  
We passed by a large hectar of land that was mostly inhabited by flowers. I think those were tulips? I don't know but they were beautiful.  
Some speed car racers passed by us. I love how they customized their cars. I bet those would look much better as they light up at night.  
There was this one car filled with nuns gossipping about how hot the new priest was. And their other nun friend scolded them for such 'unholy thoughts'. Woah, thats a revelation. I did not need to hear that.  
Can you believe that right above us were hundreds of birds migrating to another area? The sky was swarming with them. It looked like a tornado of birds!  
This roadtrip wasn't complete without encountering atleast one waterfall which we did. The bridge we passed over had a magneficent view of the waterfall. We took some pictures also. I was not gonna let this experience slip by.  
We stop by every available gas station for food and gas. Don't want to end up stranded in the middle of nowhere now.  
The adventure kept on going. I don't know what we will run into next. I'm actually excited for it.**

 *********

 **3 hours later...**

 **Meliodas opened this experience to me. Not only am I spending time with him, but I also got an excuse to hold on tight to him. Best vacation ever!**

 **My hands snaked their way around his body. I leaned my head against his back. "You sure don't trust me with my driving, don't you?" he teased.  
"It's not that I don't trust you..." I defended. Well seeing as we haven't crashed at all then yes, I trust his driving skills. But I can't tell him that I'm liking this closeness. "uh...I just don't want to fall, thats all. I'm clumsy at times so better safe than sorry." Nice come back.  
"I see. Well, you better hand on to me tighter because we're going beyond the speed limit." We already went past the speed limit hours ago.**

 **As Meliodas went into turbo, I tightened my hold around him. I could hear him snicker in the front. Such a meanie. I heard the roaring engine of bikes right behind us. Shouts of other men and women were heard. I turned to the side. We were cornered by other bikers. Suddenly I felt scared now.**

 **"Don't worry...they're going to Edinburgh too..." Meliodas assured me. I looked at the bikers again. Some were having fun driving. Others drank beer. Some smoked while driving. The rest just laughed and yelled in delight.**

 **There was a biker dude who drove at the same speed level as we did. He turned to look at me and did a wink. "Hey pretty lady..you're going to Edinburgh too?" the way he sounded made me cringe. Even with those shades I can tell he was eyeing my chest. I wanted to slap him!**

 **"Agh!" Meliodas suddenly attempted to crash the bike against the dude which he was able to dodge. He kept a distance form us.**

 **"Back off! She's mine!" Meliodas took off the shades and glared at the man.**

 **"I..It's you..." I don't know why but the biker dude next to us suddenly retreated to the back. Meliodas and I were in the lead now. The biker gang looked to be slowing down until I could hardly make out an image of them as we drove away.**

 **"What was...that all about?" I asked.  
"No need to worry. I just gave them the stink eye. You gotta act tough if you ever plan on heading to Edinburgh." He shrugged it off. That was no answer but I went with it anyways.  
"I'm not that tough...so why pick Edinburgh as our destination?"  
"Like I said, we're meeting my brothers there. Zeldroris and Estarossa are visitting Zeldoris' girlfriend before heading to Britannia." We passed a sign that said Edinburgh was like an hour away.  
"If they're heading to Britannia after the visit, then why are we going after them?"**

 **Meliodas didn't respond. "Hello?"  
"Oh sorry, I didn't quite hear you then. What was it?" I repreated the question. "Well apart from visitting them, we're doing this because you asked me to TAKE YOU OUT...and I did. I took you out of town...out of your comfort zone...out of the birthday's preparation stress." He is such a know it all.  
"I think the one who needs the vacation more is you. Meliodas, you've been stressing over this party like...forever..." I noticed how he keeps on going even tho he too is tired.  
"This is kind of my vacation too. Having you with me toEdinburgh is relaxing already..." he turned to me with a grin.**

 **I swear whatever words that comes out of his mouth makes me fan girl about romance. I have a crush on this guy and I am enjoying every second of it. The way he talks is like he treats me like a lover. It makes my heart flutter.**

 **But then the reality is, maybe he was only being nice. He only said those words is because he has an obligation. Remember he is only doing this to make up for the times I've spent helping him. That negativity made me frown. Instead of asking further questions, I just laid my forehead against his back silently thinking of these hurtful thoughts. Knives suddenly pierce through my heart just thinking about it.  
"I have another reason for bringing you but... I'll tell you once we get there..." I'm not gonna ask. He just said so that he won't tell. I just nodded.**

 *********

 **Later on...**

 **Lunch Time in the city of Edinburgh...**

 **"Woah..." We're finally here! The streets were buzzing with entertainment. All around me, shops were filled with customers coming in and out. Stalls were crowded with buyers and the streets felt like a parade with bikers making their way to their destinations.**

 **On the left were some very cute restaurants similar to Godessa. On the right were ice cream parlors. There's also a booth with kids watching a puppet show. There's even a mini movie theater charged per room. Up ahead was a gown shop. Oh my gosh those gowns look out of the ordinary. Unique and classy. The ediffice were as told very accurate. Straight out of the fairytale book. These buildings decorated like actual castles were the sky scrapers of the city.**

 **Meliodas kept on driving away from the busy streets. We were heading for a forest line within the city. It was a short passage. At the end was a castle. Literally, a castle right in front of us. It wasn't too big like the ones in the city. More like a five story mansion. Even here, the entrance was also booming with customers. It had that medievel vibe unto it. I noticed the waiters were dressed in old vampire clothing. Oh yes, Edinburgh castle was famous for vampire sighting in the past. The tourist attraction must be making a profit out of this.**

 **Meliodas parked the motorbike in the VIP parking area. I didn't know there even was a VIP parking lot. The guard must know him because he didn't hesitate to let us in. We got our stuff off and headed to the back entrance.**

 **"Welcome to Edinburgh Castle. Famous for its Vampire history, the castle had been converted into a tourist spot as approved by the Lord of the castle who is still alive up to this day. Actually, he lives at the 5th floor of the building." Meliodas did his very best Tour Guide impression. I just giggled at it.**

 **"So we're heading up?"  
"No. The 4th floor to the 5th is strictly off limits to any civilians. This may be a tourist spot but the owner still lives here with his great great grnaddaughter." We were guided inside by a waiter who seem to know Meliodas too.  
"If its strictly prohibited, why make this place tourist attraction?" thats kinda dumb actually.  
"It's just is. Or atleast until the contract between the owner and the City tourism department is fulfilled." He answered.  
"what did they agree on exactly?" I have a bad feeling about that contract.  
"It's pretty disturbing actually. Only when the Lord of the Castle dies, will the 4th and 5th floor be open to the public." I think the color in my body drained.  
"that's just...cruel..." it was.  
"In case you start to judge, it was the Lord who issued the contract. The guy is like...I don't know 118 years old, I think?" he's that old?  
"What about his great great grand daughter?" she must care.**

 **"Oh she lives here too. The 4th and 5th floor is basically their actual home. All of the authentic items there will be handed down to the Department of Tourism. The grand daughter cares already planned to move out of the castle and live with Zeldoris." Wait back up.**

 **"Live with Zeldoris?" don't tell me that...  
"Oh that, the grand daughter is Zeldoris' girlfriend. Her name is Gelda." Thats a shock. "she'll still have ownership of the castle tho but she won't stay here for long." Meliodas's family is full of surprises.**

 *********

 **Minutes later...**

 **We arrived at a double door entrance. The butler walked away leaving us alone in the hallways. "let's go in. I have to warny ou tho that some of the people here are pretty rowdy." He scratched the back of his head smiling nervously.  
"How rowdy?" at that question, the doors opened slightly but a chair flew right out of the entrance. What did I just witness.  
"That rowdy. Don't worry. You'll love it once you get to know the folks here." I just nodded at his words.**

 **Meliodas dully opened the doors. "Yo!" I followed after him.**

 **I am impressed. I was expecting a tavern like interior. But no, this place was like an underground club. There's a casino on the left, A bar and dance floor on the right, even multiple couches in the middle. Everyone was drinking booze and just having fun.**

 **Some people from the crowd, I'm guessing are Meliodas' folks, looked at our direction. They screamed and greeted him. I just followed right behind him.**

 **"Hey everybody..." he greeted. There were some exchanged Hi's and Hello's. He did some fist pumps with some guys and high fives with the girls.**

 **"Elizabeth, come over here." I quickly followed. We went to a circular couch that was occupied by lots of people. I couldn't count how many tho.**

 **"Meliodas!" I looked to a man who was of the same height as Meliodas. He had pitch black hair. He was rocking tht bad boy attire.**

 **"Zeldoris.." they did a simple brother hug. So this was Zeldoris. A striking resemblance to Meliodas. Another man came over. He was taller and had white spiky hair.  
"Brother..." I could tell that these brothers were evry close just by the way they interacted.**

 **"Meliodas, dear..." a woman in an elegant sundress appeared.  
"Gelda...it's nice to see you again." They hugged. So that was Gelda. She was beautiful. Her looks were...wow. That pale white skin was flawlessly natural.**

 **Gelda noticed me. "Meliodas, who's your friend?" she went up to me and greeted me with open arms.**

 **"Oh hi. I'm Elizabeth Liones. Meliodas' party planner" I returned her hug. Well this was awkward. Gelda let me go.  
"Meldy's birthday party is coming soon. So you're the wonder planner Meliodas has been talking about huh?" she grinned. When did he tell so many people about me?**

 **"So who is she exactly?" I turned to Zeldoris. I did not like the way he asked. It was kinda rude..the way he used his tone like...like I was a nuisance at the moment.**

 **"Zeldoris...be nice..." Meliodas walked over to me.**

 **"I have to discuss some things with my brothers. How about you and Gelda spend the res tof the afternoon together?" I was looking forward to doing that with him.  
"That's a lovely idea, Meliodas." Gelda hooked her arms around mine. "I can tell we're gonna get along just fine." She smiled. I can feel it too. Gelda had that warm welcoming aura.**

 **"I'll find you later okay?" I nodded.  
"Okay." Gelda started pulling me elsewhere. I watched the borther disappear into the crowd.**

 **"So Elizabeth, I'd like to get to know you better. What shall we do first?" at that question, my stomach started growling . I blushed. Gelda just giggled. "I think lunch is a start." I didn't argue with her there.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Devil In Disguise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back! Okay I've got some explaining to do since I haven't been updating for a month...and 16 days now. I've got a legit reason...hold your horses.**

 **1st...I'm graduating College soon. You know that.  
2nd...I have to undergo On-The-Job-Training (OJT) for 4 hours every morning every week. Then go to class by 1:30pm. When I get home I gotta study by night. The cycle repeats itself all over again.  
3rd...My mom took my laptop. So I just started writing again.  
4th...Using gadgets for personal use in the job is strictly prohibited. So I've been writing on paper for now then rewrite it on MS Word.  
5th...On weekends I'm busy too. I can't name them all. Just know I'm busy at home.**

 **Okay I think that covers all of it. Also, for those who are questioning why I haven't updated NNT: WHERE THE IRE IS (BOOK 3), the same reasons above are applied there.**

 **Forgive me for the late upload. With that said, please enjoy CHAPTER 15 of NNT: HONEY X LEMON. Happy reading!**

 **Normal POV**

 **"Here..." Meliodas handed Zeldoris three birthday invitations.  
"Thank you brother" He scanned the contents of the invitation and sighed. "It seems like it was just yesterday that Meldy was making mud castles, flower crowns and grass tea..." Zeldoris reminisced the past. Meliodas just chuckled.  
"Remember the time we took a family photo and ended up falling off the boat?" Meliodas started off.  
"The memory is still fresh. Meldy just had to jump up and down for us to lose balance." Zeldoris laughed at the memory. "I remember Estarossa diving down. He never found the camera." The two brothers relayed every memorable time they've experienced with Meldy.**

 **"I can't believe my niece is turning 13 now. How time flies so fast." Zeldoris sighed. A smile crept up his mouth. Then it turned into a frown. He can still remember the day he and Estarossa wanted to get rid of her. They despised her at the start but as they lived together, the bond grew.**

 **Meliodas noticed his frown. "Forget the past. Meldy doesn't even remember how you two treated her before. Kids forgive and forget. What matters now is the bond you've formed today." Meliodas assured him. Zeldrosi sighed.  
"I know. I just...feel guilty, thats all. But I promise, I'm a new man...a better Uncle." The two shared a look of relief. **

**"So...Is this all you came here for? Because I know you...I know that you didn't just came all the way here for this invitation. I wanna know why." Zeldoris noticed.  
Meliodas grinned, that made Zeldoris raise an eyebrow. "Just trust me on this...if not, you can put it to the test. I really need you and Estarossa's approval on this..." he played with his fingers sending signs of nervousness. Zeldoris was silent for a moment then cracked a small smile.  
"Alright. My question is...Have you made progress yet?...any development?"**

 **"Actually yes. I'm proud to say that I'm starting to move on." Meliodas felt half sure and half not. But he was confident that he will.  
"Oh really? Prove it." Meliodas was about to say more when out of nowhere, a perfectly manicured hand traced his muscular arm.**

 **He shivered at the touch then turned to see the person responsible for it. There she stood in a tight white dress. It hugged her curves but didn't cover much of her chest area. Her brunette hair tied in a loose bun. She smiled seductively at him. This was a face he was hoping not to see again.**

 **"I've missed you, Meliodas..." she wrapped her arms around him.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Gelda is the coolest person I've ever met. She's just like me but only 10 times sweeter. She and I got to know each other during lunch time. We bonded over our love for baking. It turns out she was a graduate of International Hospitality and Management. A perfect career choice for her background. I mean just look at this castle. Its so well managed.**

 **"How long will you and Meliodas be staying?" she asked.  
"Just for 2 days. We already used up half of the day traveling. So we'll probably leave tomorrow in the afternoon." I sipped my drink.  
"Great! Plenty of time for me to tour you around the whole castle. I'll give you a special sneak peak of the top floors. No tourist has gone there before." She whispered as she winked at me.  
"I can't wait." This was nice. I enjoyed Gelda's company.**

 **"By the way, how is my niece doing?" I thought about it hard.  
"I didn't know you and Zeldoris were married." She looks too young to be married. Just look at her beauty.  
"We haven't yet. But I am his girlfriend. I can already see a future with that man." She said dreamily.  
"So you're going forth the thought of being engaged to him." I smiled.  
"Just between you and me okay? I know Zeldoris is planning on proposing to me. I don't know when so I'll just act like I didn't know. That is automatically a sign that I'll be Meldy's future Aunt." She winked at me.  
"Shhh..you're secret is safe with me." I giggled. "Oh and regarding Meldy, she is doing super fine. I've seen that child crack the biggest smile since we met. We've been spoiling rotten with her birthday coming up soon."  
"Did she mention about dating?" A smirk appeared.  
"Why yes she did. Why? Do you happen to know..." Gelda's wide smirk says it all. A grin came out.  
"She told me of this boy she liked at a neighboring all boys school. Obviously if she told Meliodas and the brothers, they'd freak out." She giggled.  
"I saw it first hand. Meldy and Meliodas clashed because of that. Don't worry. I gave Meliodas a talking..or two..." I crossed my arms in victory.  
"The smug smile tells me you got through him..." she grinned again. "Elizabeth, you are definitely my favorite person!" she clasped both my hands and stared intently into my eyes. I froze on the spot.**

 **"Meliodas is lucky to have you."**

 **I blushed at her words. "Wha...I mean...me and Meliodas...we're not really..." I'm so nervous. The stuttering isn't helping either.  
"I know...but I wish you two were. To me, You're a better match for him." I was gonna say something but someone beat me to it.**

 **A cough interrupted us. I looked to see a tall man with shaggy white hair. He looked like a mature version of Meliodas. "Estarossa...there you are..." Ofcourse...Meliodas mentioned him once. So this was Estarossa huh?**

 **(** ** _VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Due to the events unfolding in the last chapter of Nanatsu No Taizai, we found out that ESTAROSSA is the 4th archangel, MAEL. So he IS NOT A BROTHER OF MELIODAS AND ZELDORIS. But since I started this story with Estarossa being a brother, then I will continue to use him as a sibling. Hope this clears out any complaints._** **)**

 **"I was in town, taking a stroll...I just came back." He answered with a shrug. He doesn't sound like he has much to say.  
"Alright. Join us, I want you to meet Elizabeth." Gelda pulled him to our table. He sat down next to me.  
"I almost forgot, Zeldoris is looking for you."  
"What does he need me for?"  
"I don't exactly know. He is at the courtyard with Meliodas." Gelda gets up.  
"Elizabeth, I must leave you for a minute or two. I'm sorry" She apologized.  
"It's fine." I assured her.  
"Yes. I'm here so Elizabeth and I will have some time to get to know each other." Estarossa lightly smiled.  
"I'll be back soon, Elizabeth." With that, Gelda left the kitchen, leaving me with Estarossa.**

 **There was awkward silence for at least ten seconds before I decided to break the ice. "So...Estarossa was it? It's nice to meet yo-" my mouth was quickly covered by his hand. I sat there frozen.**

 **Estarossa pulled my chair closer to his till our bodies were skin to skin. I tried to scream but his hand was soundproofing me. He wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me even closer. At this rate my heart was pounding from fear. How could he pull a stunt like this?!**

 **"You look beautiful, Elizabeth." I feel him sniffing my hair. "And your smell...its...intoxicating.." He whispered huskily in my hot breath fanned my neck that goosebumps appeared on my skin. I felt him rub my waist up and down gently with his hand. I refuse to moan even though it felt good.**

 **"Whats a gal like you doing with a guy like my brother?" he kept rubbing me. I feel like crying. He has me in a tight hold. "Surely you could have chosen a better person that matches you...standards..." he seductively said. Adding a minor lick on my earlobe. As if he even fit my standards.**

 **I shivered in disgust. Why the hell is he doing this?! "I know you're not officially his girl but...I wanted to...taste you for myself and see if Gelda's words are true..." his hand then rubbed my thigh. I gritted my teeth. I need a plan now! I looked around the table for a weapon. I got it!**

 **"...if you are...truly a perfect match for him...personally I think you're a perfect match for me-" I quickly reached for the pepper container and threw some on his face. Estarossa let go for a moment giving me enough time to get out of my seat. My arms brushed hard against his arm. He stood up trying to get the pepper out of his eyes.**

 **"Agh!" his hand frantically touched the counter looking for the sink. This was my chance. I went up to him and kicked him on the nuts before bolting out of the kitchen, leaving him holding his crown jewels as he knelt on the ground.**

 **My heart was beating super fast. I can't believe I did that! More importantly, I can't believe Meliodas' brother could do THAT to me! What the hell am I going to tell him?**

 **While running, I bumped into a girl. "Hey, watch it!" she was cute. The way her chestnut hair was tied to a loose bun. She looked flawless. "...watch where you're going, idiot..." she hissed. Well almost perfect. I didn't have time for her.  
"Sorry!" I kept on running. I neared the exit and finally, the hot sun kissed my skin. **

**"Elizabeth!" I heard Meliodas' call out to me from afar.**

 **I didn't know what to tell him. 'Hey Meliodas, your brother is pervert that sexually harassed me.' I can't possibly tell him that. It would hurt him...knowing that he is family to him...and him inviting Estarossa to Meldy's party meant the world to her. I can't ruin that bond for him.**

 **But...I also can't live knowing what I just underwent. I need to tell someone...anyone. I want to feel...free from this feeling. I don't wanna live with this fear...**

 **I...**

 **I...**

 **I couldn't say. My mouth was shaking. My legs were trembling. The adrenaline was draining me. I felt my heart 'thump' loudly before I closed my eyes.**

 **"Elizabeth!" was all I heard as I fell back and blacked out.**


	16. Chapter 16: Shamdress Address

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _ **This is another apology. (I keep doing this over and over but I can't help it.) Again, I am terribly sorry for not updating since *tries to count* ...over like 27 days now! It's almost a month..geez. I do feel sorry guys. I'm not doing this on purpose. School is eating me alive...especially when you're in College.**_

 _ **Bad news: I just received a memo from the Admin that students who are graduating this October (me) may NOT BE ABLE TO GRADUATE due to the little number of students that didn't meet the target graduating number...which is 200. In short, I can't graduate unless the population of graduating students reaches 200. That's soooooooo unfair! They're deciding to fuse us with the March graduates! Hell no am I waiting 6 months for it *angry screams***_

 _ **Anyways, I'll be able to update next week since its our Intramurals.**_

 _ **Update: Midterms are over! (Yesssss)**_

 _ **Another update: I'm entering the CHARACTER IMPERSONATION CATEGORY. I'll be posing as MERIDA from the Disney movie, BRAVE. Hope my Scottish accent is alright hehe.**_

 _ **So yeah, that's basically the reasons why I am busy along with my On-The-Job-Training**_

 _ **Now without further notices, enjoy the story!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **This chapter contains;**_

 _ **VIOLENCE..**_

 _ **SEXUAL ASSAULT..**_

 _ **BEING FRAMED..**_

 _ **All these are not to be taken lightly in REALITY. Its a serious problem.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:  
I wrote this chapter with a conscious mind. Meaning, I am careful enough to right something serious but not with too much details. This is for reader discretion. Some of you readers may have experienced these types of misfortunes.  
I do not like such acts. Its vile and a violation to both the law and morals. I do not want to be held responsible for triggered emotions or horrible memories.**_

 _ **There have been multiple cases of stories where Authors are reported by readers for writing such contents and not thinking of what the readers will feel.**_

 _ **I apologize for whatever pain I may cause you with this chapter. Call it entertainment without offending the readers. I hope nobody reports me or my story as well.**_

 _ **The last time that happened 3 of my stories were banned from Wattpad due to 'Mature' contents which I specifically put in the RATED M SECTION. *deep sigh* Why do you think I write warnings people? Ugh.**_

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **The next morning...**

 **Waking up to the feeling of someone close to you was comforting. My eyes didn't deceive me this time. Meliodas was there sitting next to my bed, holding my hand tight, as if he was afraid that I'll disappear. I got goosebumps just thinking about that simple romantic gesture. All sweet things must come to an end as I noticed the major bruises on his knuckles and cuts on the sides. Where did he even get that? He wouldn't answer me. I guess its a karma treatment since I can't find it in me to tell him the truth as well. Gelda broke the tension in the room with a tour around the castle. I greatly obliged. Anything to distract me from this deep dark feeling of guilt.**

 **But still, I can't over those bruises on Meliodas' hands. There's something he is not telling me. Gelda isn't acting weird so I don't know if she knows the answer as well.**

 **"This castle was built 3000 years ago. Edinburgh was a thriving city full of dreams and prosperity up until the so called 'Vampire King' and his minions showed up and conquered the Kingdom." Says Gelda as we passed by historical paintings depicting the Intruders as actual vampires. We were being given a tour in the 4th floor, which is the forbidden private floor. No tourists were allowed to step foot in here. I was an exception.**

 **Meliodas didn't seem to mind the dark and scary paintings framed on these walls. He was focused on other things, like making sure I didn't go anywhere. I felt kind of uncomfortable knowing that his hand was placed on my back the whole time in this tour while we walked side by side. I actually liked the close contact but still it was new to me. Good thing the lights were dimmed a bit so no one could see my blush.**

 **We arrived at what seem to be an old vintage style mahogany double door. It had that 'No Trespassing' sign hanged. "Unfortunately, Grandfather doesn't like visitors. He prefers total isolation form the world. Even his room is covered by thick curtains to keep the light out.**

 **"Just like a vampire huh?" I asked. Gelda only shrugged.  
"To be honest, I don't believe in vampires..or that it runs in my family's blood."  
"Wait...your...family's blood?" The dots are connecting.  
"Yes. I am a descendant of the vampires who conquered Edinburgh. Traditionally, I would start to act like my ancestors but that's all a sham." She just dissed her own bloodline.  
"Why is that?" Meliodas answered my question instead.  
"Gelda went to a Psychologist once and that Doctor explained that Gelda's entire family tree have some kind of Vampire Disorder." **

**"Basically, its like believing in something that you want to be...start acting like that belief and in the end, you turn that belief into a false identity. My ancestors were merely humans acting like they were supernatural beings. All this legends and stories about my people drinking blood, being burnt by sunlight, and defying garlic is all just an act. My ancestors brainwashed their children and those children brain washed their offsprings...and the list goes on." Gelda crossed her arms as she said that. Her gaze went to the ceiling, she was in deep thought.**

 **"So why weren't you affected, Gelda?" Living a life like that must have had strict rules and regulations.  
"Elizabeth, its the 21st century. Where do you find Vampires in this age? I was lucky enough to live in a generation where I do not get punished by garlic whips, sun tans, and baptism of holy water. Those tormentors no longer live. Nobody is here to boss me around...to brainwash me of such legacy. My grandfather can hardly pick up a glass of water. I'm free. I get to be who I want to be." She smiled like its the best time of her life.  
"Uh...I don't wanna ruin the mood but what about your parents?" Meliodas tapped my shoulder. He pointed me to a painting right in front of the mahogany doors. **

**"Gelda's parents were somewhat 'poisoned' by garlic in their food when she was a kid." Meliodas pointed to the elegant painting of the man and woman.  
"Since I was still a child, I only knew a little bit about my Vampire bloodline. I grew up defying tradition. Look at me now. I'm a human being enjoying the sun, pampering myself infront of mirrors, and eating garlic related food." **

**"I don't know what to feel. Should I be sad or should I feel sorry for them?" They may have been frauds but they're still human.  
"I feel both. But its better to not feel for strangers. Trust me, you'll forget about this tour later on. I promise you that." She winked at me. I don't know why but it feels like she's planning something.**

 **"Gelda if you don't mind, I'd like to show Elizabeth the town." Meliodas tugged on my arm therefore bringing me closer to him. My heart was beating fast at our closeness.  
"Not at all. Remember to stop by the botiques. Their clothings are to die for."  
"We will!" Meliodas was already pulling me away.**

 **"Oh and Meliodas, goodluck!" she screamed one last time. Good luck with what?**

 *********

 **Later...**

 **So we have a whole day to ourselves. The train leaves by 10:00 PM tonight. Therefore we have the entire day to explore the best tourist spots here in Edinburgh. Meliodas has been dragging me non-stop everywhere around the city. It's hard to enjoy the day knowing the big secret I'm keeping away from him. when I get to a point where I stop and drift to a deep thought, Meliodas finds ways to pull me out of it. I have to tell him, the guilt is eating away in me. Not now...I'll tell him tonight. Until then...I want to spend these hours with him. No bad thoughts, no fears, and no tears.**

 **First we headed to the Aquarium where the 'Century' old tree lives. They say this was the tree where most of the newly turned vampires sleep upside down and rejuvinate themselves. Hella creepy there. Apparently, the Aquarium here is letting your feet soak in the water full of hungry skin eating fishes.  
"Meliodas...I..It tickles..." this big fish was nibbling on my toes. I gripped Meliodas' hand very tightly.  
"You think yours tickles? Check out the party at my feet." He wasn't kidding. At least 5 big fish were nibbling on his toes and the little ones on his heel. We both laughed till we screamed from the ticklish sensation.**

 *******

 **Next we headed to the 'Witch Broom' Line. It's more of a Zip line actually. Legend says that this cliff and the cliff connecting at the other side were the pedestals of the Hunters and Witches once stood. They turned this into a ride by exchanging the straps with an actual with broom.  
"Why was this here again?" I asked.  
"Its believed to be a safe haven you know. The Vampires would welcome the witches who escaped from the hunters. The ride symbolizes an act of freedom, I guess." Meliodas educated me. Edinburgh sure is a city full of mysteries.  
Nevertheless, we ended up riding the witch broom. The difference here is that, not separately even tho I insisted the guy at the control room. The ride was meant for couples.  
Ofcourse I tried to hide my blush. Imagine me riding the broom with Meliodas right behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist so tight.  
"Don't let go okay?" why would I let go? We're 100 feet below the ground!  
"I..I won't." The cool air fanned my blushing cheeks. Instead of focusing on Meliodas, I was focused at the wonderful sight of Edinburgh's forestry and mountain range from a far. It didn't last long thought. The ride was only worth 3 minutes.**

 *******

 **We kept exploring the other sites like the Unholy Underground Lake. Whats up with these names? "May I ask why this was called 'Unholy' again?"  
"Long story short, any supposed supernatural beings captured by the Hunters were brought here then strapped with chains and be plunged to their watery graves." Meliodas said it like it was no big deal. That was creepy as hell.  
"So wait...we're basically visiting their graves?" I immediately clung to his arm. The pathway underground suddenly went dim. I could feel Meliodas put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.  
"Don't worry. I'm here." Somehow his words were reassuring. I'm glad that we weren't the only tourists here. Just look at all these people!**

 **A net was installed to cover the lake. "Whats that for?"  
"Oh the net? It's to keep thieves from stealing historical artifacts." We went closer.  
"What kind?"  
"You'll see." We found a nice spot to watch the sparkling water. My mouth went wide at the sight. First of all, I must say that the water is pure and so clear. There was an opening at the top. I could see the bottom of it which leads us to the bad thing.**

 **"Are those..." I bit my bottom lip. Tourist snapped photos of the sight.  
"Yep. Those are the bones of the people, I mean...supernatural beings killed by hunters." I was in utter shock. So many bones decaying at the lake's floor. Fish swam in, out, and around the remains.  
"It's salt water. There's a tunnel connecting to the ocean. The fish here call these bones as home now. Anyone dumb enough to steal these bones shall pay the price." Says Meliodas.  
"That's..just...wow..." I never knew something so scary can be so enchanting to look at.**

 *******

 **Is it weird to say that the whole time since the trip to the Undergorund Lake, I felt as though we're being followed. My gut is telling me something. Gelda did say that Edinburgh isn't a perfect tourist city. It has its disadvantages too like the Thugs and Gangsters hanging out in the shadows of the city.I need to be careful.**

 **More places were visited but I can't count them all. We finally took a break at square central. The place was buzzing with people. We managed to find a vacant spot to sit. Checking the clock, I did not realize that's its past 2:00 PM now. We just passed lunch time. I guess I was too distracted to notice my hunger.**

 **"Why don't you stay here? I'll order us some food." He gestured to the long lines of the food court.  
"Yeah...I'll be here..." I deeply sighed. It sure has been an eventful morning. I wonder whats in store this afternoon? As my I thought about it, I realized that time flies so fast. And as I promised, I have to tell Meliodas the truth. A pang of guilt tugged my heart. How long will that happiness today last?**

 **30 minutes later...**

 **My stomach has been growling for food. With lots of people coming in and out, I couldn't see where Meliodas was at. "I hope he'll be back soon." I'm really hungry. I can't leave this spot or else someone else will take it.**

 **"Are you Elizabeth?" I heard an unknown voice. Turning around, I was faced with the same bruenette that I ran into yesterday. Yep, its the rude girl!  
"Ah..yes..Do I know you?" I never knew her name.  
"Zaneri...I'm a...friend of Meliodas..." she paused for a moment while looking at me with that poker face. "It's nice to meet you Zaneri. Uh..Did you need something?"  
"Yes...Meliodas asked me to tell you to go meet him at the Shamdress Street..." she said with a smile. That's a weird shift of emotion but I shouldn't judge so quickly. She looks like a nice girl.**

 **"Oh..I see...thank you for telling me..." I bowed. "Uh...where is that exactly?"  
"Just follow the orange brick pathway.." she pointed to the left. I noticed just now how the other pathways had different colors.  
"Thank you again.." I quickly gathered my stuff.  
"You're welcome...oh and...enjoy your time.." a smirk appeared. "See ya..." she walked away without another word. She was a mysterious one..but so is the people in this legend infested village. I smiled at this. The world sure is vast.**

 **I headed for the said address. It was very convenient for the street to put up signs on where I'm going. Actually, it was even more convenient that it was in Alphabetical order. It took me a while before I arrived at the 'S' section. "Shamdress...Shamdress Street..." where was it? Maybe I took a wrong turn? Just when i thought I was about to give up, the street name finally came into view.**

 **Is this it? The sign was here but this place looks kinda shady. There were little people loiterring around. "Maybe Meliodas chose this place because the other shops were fully booked?" I thought to myself. Ofcourse..that must be it. I went in anyways. This street was creepy as hell. Less and less people were now loittering here.**

 **"Where could Meliodas be-" I felt a hand cover my mouth. I tried to scream but the hand muffled my voice.  
"Looks like we got ourselves a cutie here boys." Says a random gangster. About 6 other men came out of the shadows. They all circled me in every direction. My heart rate sped up past 100%. The man holding me tightened his hold, wrapping his entire arm around my body. I screamed yet again feeling his other hand grope my breast hard.  
"Woah! You've got some goods here girlie..." he kept on assaulting me. I cried...why? What did i ever do to deserve this? First Estarossa...now these maniacs. Please...anyone...help...**

 **One of the guys went to hold my legs. I tried to fight him off but his grip was too strong. "Lets have some fu-" I was dropped from their hold. My back ached from the brutal drop.**

 **I heard moans of pain. Two of the guys were knocked over behind me. Punches were thrown once again. I crawled away from the scene. When I turned around, I couldn't decide whether to be happy or scared. The man who fought off the gangsters was...**

 **"Esstarossa..." I whispered. He punched and kicked every one of the assaulters. They were no match for his size and strength.**

 **"You posers are gonna spend a nice long vacation in the Edinburgh Jail.." he said as he finished off the guy who captured me. All seven men were laying on the ground clutching their stomachs, some were coughing out blood.**

 **"Hey!" we heard the yell of a police office with two others accompanying him. I was frozen on the spot. I couldn't move. The event was too overwhelming. "Elizabeth...are you okay?" Estarossa came over and carried me bridal style. "Lets get out of here..." and thus we ran away.**

 **"I...I..." there were no words to describe the horror I underwent.  
"Don't talk...calm down first..." he told me. He may be the source of my misery yesterday and today but right now, I didn't care, he was there to save me on time. I clung unto him, wrapping my arms around his neck tight. I didn't want to appear weak but I can't help but cry into his chest.**

 *********

 **Later...**

 **Estarossa and I came to the public park. There was an area where it was isolated from the crowd. An old bench was displayed there. He sat me down and started typing away on his phone.  
"Yeah...we're at the park. Same spot...get over here right now..." his voice was rough and demanding. Estarossa ended the call. He turned to me and came close. I moved away from the spot.  
"I know you're scared of me...but I assure you, it was for good intentions...believe it or not..." he knelt on one leg right in front of me. **

**Even with my foggy and red eyes, I could properly see his face. I noticed just know how he had bruises forming under his jaw. His right cheek was a bit swollen. He had a slight black eye on the left side of his eye and his knuckles had cuts on it. I doubt his showdown with those thugs caused this.**

 **I hugged myself tight. Feeling those men's hands all over me made me feel impure all of a sudden. Their touch were worse than Estarossa's attack before.  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure those guys are behind bars..." I only nodded. I felt horrible, was it my fault? Its not showy at all.  
"I feel...like an idiot... Did I attract those men with my clothing?" He sighed.  
"...It wasn't your fault actually." He started.  
"But-"  
"No buts. Its not your fault."  
"How can he be so sure?!" I was basically shouting at him in the park.  
"Because you were set up." What? **

**"H..How?" I don't believe it.  
"I think a girl named, Zaneri, played you with that nice girl act she threw." His face darkens.  
"Zaneri?...she was only trying to help me find Meliodas..." I defended.  
"...by what? Showing you to an address that was clearly not tourist friendly? Never did you once wondered why the street wasn't packed? Or wondered that you were entering wrong territory?" I swallowed hard. I did actually but ignored my gut feeling.**

 **"Bottom line is, Zaneri is a bad girl. You can call her a troublemaker. She's had her eyes on Meliodas even scaring away men and women that get in her way."  
"But...what about Liz?" was all I thought.  
"Liz wasn't a threat to her. She knew Meliodas lost interest in her so she didn't target Liz. But you...you were everything she didn't have...including Meliodas' attention. In short, you got a jealous admirer on your back...probably staring daggers at you." He explained.**

 **I can't believe someone like Zaneri, so innocent in the eyes, could do such an act. I didn't want to believe it but coming from Estarossa, who knows almost everyone here, I had to. "Wait...how did you find me?" my voice was hoarse.  
"I went to the Doctor actually...getting checked out for my...injuries." he means the injuries he acquired before the fight? "...So I went to times square...getting some food then I saw you. I knew from the moment I saw Zaneri approach you that this wasn't gonna end well."  
"Actually...I felt like I've been followed ever since I left the house."  
"Looks like Zaneri was forming a plan to get rid of you by observing your behavior with Meliodas." He theorized. "Anyways, I followed you after she left. I tried looking for you but the crowd was too much. Tried brainstorming ideas of where you could be..and thats how I realized that this street was famous for gangster crimes. My hunch was right...so here we are..." Estarossa finished his little story telling.**

 **I only nodded after his explanation. Why is the world out to get me? These are challenges I have to say for going after a guy, I guess. I heard a beep. Estarossa took out his phone.  
"Looks like Meliodas is here...I gotta go..." he was in a hurry.  
"Wait..where are you going?" he can't just leave me here.  
"I have to bring justice to your misfortune." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Zaneri went too far. I'll do something about her." Thats sweet of him. **

**"Hey...I know you don't trust me but don't worry. Meliodas will explain everything to you. All I ask from you is forgiveness...until then..." and thus Estarossa left me without another explanation. People have been leaving me on cliff hangers lately. I'm getting tired of these riddles.**

 **"Elizabeth!" I heard Meliodas' call out. The moment he arrived, I did not hesitate to run into his arms and hug him tight. I felt safe and secure when he's with me.**

 **"I'm glad...y..you're finally here..." No tears please.  
"Are you okay? You left the table. I told you not to. I got worried and then I get a call from Estarossa that you were with him...he didn't do anything bad to you did he?" with how fast he talked, I could tell Meliodas was seriously worried.**

 **For some reason, I found some strength in me to forgive Estarossa after what he did...just for this moment. "Nothing...I just got lost and he happened to pass by...and showed me around...thats all." I hope he bought my lie.**

 **"If you're sure..." he was skeptical.  
"Oh I am...shall we finish our tour?" I couldn't tell him about the gang assault...not yet. I wanted to but not here... not now.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _ **If you haven't noticed, NNT: Honey X Lemon has left the kitchen scenario and came to Edinburgh. This is an ARC which will tackle about Meliodas' siblings. Here's a full detail of the arcs so far.**_

 _ **1\. Intro Arc**_

 _ **2\. Get To know Each Other Arc**_

 _ **3\. Finding Out Meliodas' Past Arc**_

 _ **4\. Sibling Arc**_

 _ **Incoming arcs: (I can't specify the spoilers)**_

 _ **5\. Acceptance**_

 _ **6\. Birthday**_

 _ **7\. Pain**_

 _ **8\. Finale**_

 _ **So We're at Arc 4 which is the sibling arc. A lot of developments are gonna happen in here. Don't worry. We'll get back to the baking..city...tutoring...cafe...and love triangle scenarios once we're done here.**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Honey X Lemon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **Look who just updated?!**  
 **Also... How do you like the artwork? It's not much but it is fangirl worthy hehehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter !**

**The Next Morning...**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I woke up feeling something heavy coiled around my body. I checked the clock to see that it was past 8:00 AM. I tried moving but I couldn't. That's when I decided to move the heavy comforters out of the way. A blush crept unto my face seeing Meliodas asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I played with his hair while watching him sleep. The internet was right. Sleeping next to the one you love does wonders for you. I can't help but recall what happened last night. No, we did not have sex. Ugh my mind is so dirty at times. We just talked and...and...I finally knew the reasons for my misfortunes.**

 _ **Flashback to Last Night...**_

 _ **I couldn't shake the feeling of adrenaline off from me. So much has happened in the last two days. I got sexually assaulted by Meliodas' brother, got set up by a crazy obsessed girl, almost got assaulted twice, Estarossa saving the day...and now, Meliodas not talking to me.**_

 _ **He hasn't said a word after we left the park. I can still remember his worried look when he arrived. He was panting and sweating from running all the way here. The anger was evident on his face as he gazed up and down my body. My clothes were indeed dusty and some of the fabric was torn. I felt violated but having Meliodas with me, I didn't feel insecure of my body. Still, he didn't like the sight.**_

 _ **Here I am now hugging the jacket he wore a while ago to cover my torn attire. This smells so much like him. I wish he could hold my hand again like this morning. Right now, he was distant...so quiet...so lost in thought. Instead of keeping me close, Meliodas walked right in front of me. It felt lonely not having him next to me.**_

 _ **"Where are we going?" I tried to break the ice. This forest line was like a similar set to the Firefly Forest in Danafor. We were hiking up a hill that's for sure. I looked back to see the city's lights turn on as night time took over. This pathway had lanterns on them so it must lead to somewhere...but what?**_

 _ **Meliodas didn't answer me. Its not like him to be this quiet. The silent treatment is unbearable. Makes me wonder if he is angry at me.**_  
 _ **"We're here..." he finally spoke after 3 minutes of silence. I looked up the signage. It was old and tampered with.**_

 _ **"It looks like a damaged...Parthenon?" the area was surrounded by sand, gravel, and fall debris. I didn't notice Meliodas going into the entrance.**_  
 _ **"Wait! Why are you going in?! The yellow tapes says No Trespassing, Meliodas." I pulled him back. Meliodas finally looked my way...that's where I froze.**_

 _ **He was indeed pissed off. The expression he had on made me swallow a lump in my throat. I was right, he was angry...probably at me. I let go of his arm but he did the unexpected, Meliodas grabbed my arm and pulled me into the entrance.**_  
 _ **"We're definitely going to be late for the train..." he muttered as he pulled me..more like dragged me.**_

 _ **Where was he leading me to? I couldn't say the area was creepy because even with the damaged angel statues, the lanterns make them look beautiful at night. We kept walking until we hit a dead end. There was nothing here but a large tree.**_

 _ **"Over here, Elizabeth.." Meliodas was at the end of the tree's roots. He pushed away some vines and went under. I followed him afterwards. When we got out, I was amazed by the sight.**_

 _ **"Welcome to Edinburgh's Lost Theater..." Meliodas descended down the stairs. This definitely looks a lot like a baseball stadium...only dustier, older...and covered in lots of vines. Still, the lanterns installed around the ring was sight to be captured in a photo.**_  
 _ **"Amazing..." Edinburgh...what a mysterious and beautiful city you are.**_

 _ **"Elizabeth..." Meliodas called out. He sat on one of the bleachers. I sat right next to him in silence. My eyes drifted to the center circle where a stage built. I'm expecting the worst. I'm guessing this is the place where Vampires or Hunters get executed for the entertainment of the village. A shiver ran down my spine as the wind blew a cold breeze. Perfect timing of getting me spooked.**_

 _ **"I know about what Estarossa did to you yesterday."**_

 _ **He said all of a sudden. My heart rate sped up again. What do I say? What do I say? What do I say? "I...he—"**_  
 _ **"...you don't have to explain. I took care of it." I couldn't find any words to say yet. I'm not defending Estarossa...I wanna tell him how I feel about it but did not want to sound like I was okay with it which obviously it wasn't. The words won't come out so I just...shut up.**_

 _ **"I'm glad you weren't there to see it. I beat the shit out of him. Zeldris couldn't hold me back. I fucking kicked my brother's perverted ass. I'm so glad you were asleep the whole time I spilled his blood." He confessed.**_

 _ **My eyes went wide. Meliodas then massaged his bruised and cut knuckles. So that's what happened to it. His hands were shaking. Meliodas massaged them gently and blew his hot breath unto it. He harmed his own brother for me.**_  
 _ **"I..I'm sorry. I..I couldn't tell you. I was scared...I was worried...I wanted to tell you but..but...but I didn't want to be the reason why your family will break apart again...I..I..." I said as fast as I can. My mind didn't want to slow down. I didn't want Meliodas to be angry at me.**_

 _ **"You don't need to apologize, Elizabeth. I understand why you didn't tell me." His voice was monotone. I don't know if he was being sincere or being sarcastic. My sobs are the only thing being noisy in the theater. "It's Estarossa's fault. Do not blame yourself."**_

 _ **"But...its because of me...you're in conflict now. I don't want you or your brother to fight...this...this is..."I kept crying.**_

 _ **"This was all a sick joke Estarossa made...to be precise, a sick joke he and Zeldris planned." Meliodas finally looked at me eye to eye. My breathing was deep. "...I wasn't able to beat up Zeldris tho. I wish I did." He brushed his hand against my cheek. "I want to apologize..on behalf of my idiotic brothers...who damaged you this much..." He said while gritting his teeth. I then remembered what Estarossa said to me at the park.**_

 _ **"A ..j..joke? ha..haha...w..why?...why me?" I continued to cry but at the same time laugh. It is such a diabolical joke. "what was the...the...objective huh?! What were they trying to gain!" I joined in the anger fest. My arms clutched against Meliodas' shoulders. We were both angry.**_

 _ **But I couldn't stay angry for too long. That isn't me. My anger then went to sadness as I cried. My mind remembered the joke Estarossa did to me yesterday. How his hands violated parts of my body. How he made me feel pleasure but disgusted at the same time. It was too much that I blacked out.**_

 _ **"I hated how they planned this...but at least they got what they wanted...or...I got what I wanted." I felt both of Meliodas' hands on my cheeks. I didn't expect this to happen but he pulled me close and...**_

 _ **WE KISSED...**_

 _ **Meliodas...**_

 _ **Kissed me...**_

 _ **I didn't ask...**_

 _ **I didn't pull away...**_

 _ **I melted into it...**_

 _ **We continued kissing for about a minute. It was a dream come true. After weeks of going after a guy I like, he finally liked me back. This was a bitter sweet moment. If only it was under better circumstances then I'd enjoy it to the maximum level but...I will take what I have. Meliodas...here with me...in this moment...was the best thing that has ever happened to me.**_

 _ **Its like his touch erased every bad thing that has happened to me these last few days. He was the cure to all my heartache and my fears. Meliodas pulled away. I deep breathed in and out after that long kiss. My lips felt lonely when he pulled away. I thought that was over but no...Meliodas did more.**_

 _ **He started kissing down my neck..his hot breath fanning against my skin. Goosebumps appeared on my skin. I had an instinct to turn to the side. Not because I was uncomfortable...it was because the pleasure was too good to not move around.**_

 _ **Meliodas followed my movement. He went with the flow and pulled the shoulders of my jacket down. He continued kissing the back of my neck.**_

 _ **"they got what they wanted..." he then kissed my upper back.**_

 _ **"...they thought I'd finally tick...Zeldris planned it..." he kissed my spine. I felt his nose brush against me.**_

 _ **"...Estarossa had the balls to do it..." his breath blew on my skin.**_

 _ **"Ah...ahh..." I moaned out. Meliodas kept on lowering my jacket.**_

 _ **"...they thought with this plan, I would finally confess how I felt toward you." I blushed hard.**_

 _ **That when I arched my body forward as I felt his lips kissing down my back. My knees were shaking.**_

 _ **After that intense kiss, I felt Meliodas suck on my lower back for a moment before pulling away. He made me turn to him.**_

 _ **"...but what they didn't know was that...I was already planning on telling you while we were here. That's why I brought you with me to Edinburgh...to show you off to my brothers, and Gelda. To ask for their blessing of having you with me...to make them see that I've moved on...I have found the right girl for me...and that is you...I didn't bring you to Edinburgh just to deliver invitations...this trip was so much more." He kissed my forehead.**_

 _ **"I was about to tell you about this tour...this is where I want to confess...and I did" he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "This theater was a confession room of some sort. Vampires who find their lovers come to this theater...and proclaim their love...hoping their dreams and promises will be heard...and they'll be with that special someone...forever." he explained to me. So that's why we were here. And here I thought this was an execution sight.**_

 _ **"...but it doesn't clear my mind off the fact that my brothers would go this far to test both you...and me..." he clenched his fists. "..when I found out what they did, I did not hesitate to kick their ass...what were those idiots thinking of hurting you...emotionally like that."**_

 _ **He held both of my hands. "Please forgive them...Estarossa learned his lesson to never cross me...and Zeldris, he's getting his punishment from a raging Gelda at the moment..." his words were comforting that I just giggled. Meliodas returned with a grin. There...that's the grin I know and loved.**_

 _ **"I..I will...but ..I have to hear that from their mouths..." he nodded.**_  
 _ **"I'll make sure they beg for it." Meliodas hugged me tight. My chin rested on his shoulder. I inhaled his scent...he smells like Lemons.**_

 _ **"You smell good...like Honey..." he stated. I blushed again. I pulled away.**_  
 _ **"Oh well...uh...t..thank you..." I played with my hair to ease my nervousness. I had to ask him. This was the moment of truth.**_

 _ **"Meliodas..."**_

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

 _ **"W...What are we now?"**_

 _ **"I'm okay with be anything you want...especially being your BOYFRIEND..." Meliodas smiled at me.**_

 _ **A Boyfriend...what I've been yearning from him. Yes...Yes...a big fat Yes!**_

 _ **"but..."**_

 _ **I froze. There was more. "but?" I pressured.**_

 _ **"...If it's okay with you, I'd like to make us...Official after Meldy's birthday."**_

 _ **"I don't understand. Why wait that long?" I think I have a pretty good explanation but I want to hear it from him.**_

 _ **"For Meldy's sake." I knew it. "...I'm not oblivious, Elizabeth. I know Meldy wants me and Liz back together. What child doesn't want her family whole again?" he frowned. I too frowned at this. It was too good to be true. "Although I am against her wishes, I still have to play the part of the understanding Father. If she wants to see me and Liz together...happy...and 'in love'...then I'd do it for her."**_

 _ **"I'm okay with that. Who am I to interfere in such family issues?"**_  
 _ **"You know...you're too nice. Putting someone else's happiness before yours. But..that's also part of the reasons why I fell for you." I blushed again. Meliodas intertwined his fingers around mine. "Don't worry. It's just for show. By this time and the next..next week, we'll finally be together...for real. I have to know, are you okay with that? I don't want to hurt your feelings." It did hurt me but not like before. Knowing Meliodas chose me, I felt free.**_

 _ **With confidence, I told him Yes. "I'm okay with that. Do what you have to do as a Father."**_

 _ **"Thank you, Elizabeth. Hearing you say that makes me feel less selfish now." He leaned his body close. His forehead against mine.**_  
 _ **"What about after the party? After this facade, won't Meldy feel disappointed?" this was her wish after all. Cain said so himself.**_

 _ **"Oh I know she'll be super disappointed on her 13th birthday...so was she on her 12th...her 11th...her 10th...and below birthdays. But Meldy didn't take it to the heart. I know its her wish but she is mature enough to know that...not all wishes come true." He frowned.**_  
 _ **"But..."**_  
 _ **"Let's worry about that some other time. Besides, you've been bombarded with lots of revelation for just this night."**_

 _ **Perfect timing for me to yawn at this moment. "I guess..." I yawned again. Meliodas chuckled.**_

 _ **"Did you know that we just missed the train to Brittania tonight?" he laughed.**_  
 _ **"W..What? we did?!"**_  
 _ **"Yeah..but honestly..I'm glad we did...because I wouldn't be doing this..."**_

 _ **We kissed again.**_

 **Present...**

 **Gelda and I hugged for the last time at the train station. "Ohhhhh we'll see each other soon. Meldy's birthday is next week." She reminded me. Yes...only 1 more week till her birthday. Everything after that will be history.**  
 **"Then you better bring on your A Game because this party is going to be a costume party."**  
 **"Looks like I finally found the right occasion to wear the traditional Vampire gown my ancestors used to wear." Gelda giggled.**  
 **"I bet you'll look gorgeous in it." this party will be the best.**

 **I looked behind her to see a swollen faced Zeldris with eye bags under his eyes, probably from a non-stop freak out session from Gelda, and an awkward sitting Estarossa. Meliodas was still currently telling them off and teaching them a lesson. I went over to them.**

 **"next time you pull a stunt like that, I'll murder you...brothers or not." He crossed his arms glaring at his brothers.**

 **"We said we were sorry." Zeldris surrendered.**  
 **"Yeah..Elizabeth forgives us..." Estarossa defended.**  
 **"Yeah yeah yeah...but I won't forget about this..." Zeldris and Estarossa looked at each other and sighed.**

 **"I think they got the message, Meliodas." I calmed him.**  
 **"Yeah..listen to your girl, brother..." and so Meliodas continued scolding Zeldris...Gelda joind in the scolding seconds later.**

 **"Elizabeth, my savior!" Meanwhile, I talked to Estarossa. He turned out to be a big softie despite what he did to me. "You know...I'm very sorry for what I did to you..." he scratched the back of his head.**

 **"I know. I forgive you...and, you're lucky you saved me from those gangsters. Otherwise, I wouldn't see you were convincing." I played with him.**  
 **"True..true...hey listen...Zaneri got kicked out of Edinburgh." No that's news. "The cops got her, I filed a report...they investigated her and it turns out, she was involved of other crimes in the city. There was a stack of complaints against her. The Judge charged then banned her from Edinburgh...probably going back to her old hometown. She'll be in jail for a while." He said like its no big deal.**

 **"Thank you...for protecting me." I was grateful. I don't hold ill feelings towards Estarossa.**  
 **"Anything for the girl who my brother loves." I blushed at his statement. "You're good for him, Elizabeth." He patted my shoulder.**

 **"Hey the train is here!" Gelda announced. Meliodas and I quickly packed our bags and said our goodbyes from the window seat.**

 **"Bye! See you two next week!" Gelda waved. The brothers did the same.**

 **In the train, Meliodas and I sat in a private room. It's gonna be a long ride home. Might as well get comfortable. "Wait..what happened to the motorbike we used to travel?" I asked.**  
 **"Oh that...the bike belongs to Zeldris. He'll bring it home next week." Meliodas moved closer to my side and leaned his head against my shoulder. He intertwined out fingers again. This..feels so right.**

 **"1 week left till you're mine.." he whispered.**  
 **"I can't wait for it..." I kissed his forehead.**

 **This trip to Edinburgh bridge the gap of our feelings. I wonder if Britannia will burn that bridge. It's time to face the music back home. Until then, let me enjoy this moment with the guy...I love.**


	18. Chapter 18: Its You

**Normal POV**

 **That morning...**

 **"Mom?" Meldy rubbed her sleepy eyes. Nobody answered in the house. She walked down the stairs and to the living room. Liz was nowhere in sight. She tried going to the kitchen expecting her preparing breakfast but she wasn't there. She went to the bathroom yet no one was in the showers. She even tried the bar but still her mom wasn't around.**

 **She went back upstairs. Instead of heading back to her room, she paused to take a closer look at her Father's room. The door was unlocked and was slightly creaked open. Meldy slowly opened the door. To her surprise was Liz. Sleeping alone in her Father's bed. Liz never sleeps with Meliodas. He prefers her sharing a bed with Meldy. She hugged the pillows that had Meliodas' scent rather tightly.**

 **Meldy went over to her and tucked her Mom's hair behind her ear. She noticed how she had a tight grip of the pillow. There was sand on the side of her eyes indicating tears. She must have been crying the whole night. But for what reason? Meldy felt her heart tug at the sight of her sleeping mother. Liz made minor movements like nuzzling her nose against the pillow's fabric and even burrying her face within it.**

 **"M...M...Melio-d...das..." she whispered in her sleep. Meldy swallowed a lump in her throat. Her mouth turned into a thin line.**  
 **"Mom...we'll be together soon...I promise..." she leaned forward to kiss Liz's forehead.**

 **That afternoon...**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **We were finally home! I stretched my arms and legs. Sitting during the whole train ride made my bones and muscles sore. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Meliodas was sweet. He carried my bags for me.**

 **"Yeah. Just needed to stretch. Let me take that..." I tried to get a hold of my bag but he backed away.**  
 **"No it's okay. I'll carry them for you." He smiled. A blush formed on my face. This was a dream come true. Meliodas and I were getting closer than ever. I just hope it will last long.**  
 **All of a sudden, my stomach started to growl. Meliodas just chuckled at it. "Seems someone is still hungry." He said while we walked to the exit.**

 **"Who wouldn't be? The train's food service didn't quite meet my stomach's satisfaction." I joked. This is all so new to me. Like the two of us just confessed out feelings. I thought we were gonna start acting all lovey dovey like...to much PDA but here...we act like bestfriends. I will admit that I'm being this decent because I don't want to over step the boundaries.**

 **Meliodas said so that we weren't officially dating yet...so I have to presume that we're more like friends...but less than lovers? Friends with feelings!...minus the benefits. Honestly I don't know how to act towards him! Should I be affectionate or not? I'm trying to act normal but it looks like I'm trying too hard.**  
 **"Elizabeth?"**  
 **"uh..yes?" I snapped out of my thoughts.**  
 **"You spaced out. Are you okay?" we made a stop at the taxi lane.**  
 **"Uh..yeah. I'm just...sick...you know motion sickness because of the travel. Don't worry it will go away." Nice save.**  
 **"If you say so." He called a cab. We loaded our stuff in the trunk. Meliodas typed in the location and thus the taxi driver floored it. Both of us sat at the backseat. I think he didn't like me being alone. I can feel it. Just like how I felt him intertwine our fingers. He held on to mine tightly. I blushed yet again then looked away.**  
 **"I love it when you blush for me...don't hide it." He said. I feel even more embarassed.**

 **"S...s...so what did you typed in?" I asked to break the moment. I looked at the road. This highway wasn't the way to my address nor Meliodas' house.**  
 **"I thought we could go somewhere to eat before heading home. My treat." That moment, his stomach too growled. We ended up laughing at our noisy tummies.**  
 **"Hehe...so where are you taking us exactly?"**  
 **"To my favourite restaurant..." at the mention of that, I went stiff. Don't tell me...**

 **Later...**

 **"Welcome to Goddessa Cafe, Master and Milady." Diane did a slight bow. When she faced us, she winked at me. Good thing Meliodas was distracted to notice us. Diane led us to the 2nd floor. This was a secluded area! Not a lot of people come to the 2nd floor due its silence. Unlike the first floor that is buzzing with people.**

 **"Here you are, Master." We were seated at the window seat. It was a glass wall over looking the entire 1st floor. We can practically see everyone down there. "All of the tables below are occupied." Diane explained.**  
 **"But why isn't that table occupied?" he pointed at the vacant space.**  
 **"That table is reserved, Master." Diane sure can lie a lot. She handed us the menu. "I will be back for your drinks." She bowed. Before Diane left, she gave me one last wink.**  
 **Meliodas sat infront of me. The 2nd floor's Vintage theme really made the atmosphere light. It was a perfect date spot. As I looked over at the 1st floor, I can see Elaine slightly waving at me. Gowther too waving right behind her. Wow..word got out super fast. I expect no less from a gossipping Diane.**  
 **"What will you have, Elizabeth?" Meliodas snapped me out of it.**  
 **"Huh? Oh..well the regular. Just the cafe's fried chicken and garlic rice with fries on top of the rice and finished off with egg and gravy...lots of gravy." Just describing the dish got me drooling.**  
 **"Wow...I thought you said you've never been here before." He teased me. Oh no...think of an excuse! I haven't had the chance to tell him that I work!**  
 **I cleared my throat. "You know we have the menu with us right? Turn to page 5. It says so right there. That's why I know." I should praise myself for doing an amazing job at lying.**  
 **"Huh..I didn't see it. I'll have that too then." We closed the menu.**  
 **Perfect timing! Diane came back with our water and a notepad.**

 **"Are you ready to order, Milady?"**  
 **"Yes...I'd like the Chicken Special please." I said. Diane jot that down. She then turned to Meliodas with a smirk.**  
 **"And what would you have, Master?" Why do I get the feeling that she's teasing me?**  
 **"I'll have the same." She nodded.**  
 **"And drinks?"**  
 **"Lemon tea. Milady here can have...her Iced honey tea." He winked. I blushed again. Damn it.**  
 **"Let me clarify your order...One Iced Lemon Tea...One Iced Honey Tea...and...the MARRIED Chicken Special?" Diane raised her eyebrows at me. Why didn't I see that coming?!**  
 **"Married?" Meliodas wondered.**  
 **"Yes, Master. Ordering Two Chicken specials is called the MARRIED BUNDLE. You pay less for a double meal with a side of lasagna and one serving of a Death by chocolate smoothie ." Oh my gosh Diane...don't embarrass me like this!**

 **"I see...then we'll take it! After all, I like the sound of the... 'Married Bundle'...you guys make the most outrageous promos. I like it." Meliodas kept complimenting. I can clearly see Diane blushing...trying to hold in her giggles. I moved my head the side to see Elaine giggling at the counter. So these two set me up huh?!**  
 **"Thank you, Master. I'll be back with your food." Finally! She left! I thought I could finally breath and not feel nervous but Meliodas had other plans. He reached out for my hand and gave me a soft smile. Now that we were alone, I can now act kind of lovey dovey without people watching us...minus Elaine and Diane at the bottom floor.**

 **"You're tense..." he rubbed the back of my hand. "Relax..." he kissed my hand. I blushed even more. "Let's enjoy our lunch, Elizabeth." His low voice made me relax. Butterflies exploded in my stomach but I didn't feel like overreacting. It felt right...normal...and...loving.**

 **During lunch, I somehow focused more on Meliodas that Diane's teasing. Eventually, she got the message and left us alone. I was a messy eater but Meliodas didn't mind. I didn't use my fork for the chicken. Those things taste better by hand. Meliodas kind of joined in the fun. The only time we used the Spoon was for the rice, gravy, and egg. Lunch was delicious. Seriously I should congratulate Ban for upgrading the gravy. The spices were on point.**  
 **Next were the fries. Still dipped in gravy, Meliodas tried feeding me. It was childish yet adorable so we took turns.**  
 **Try eating lasagna while the two of you were super serious in a staring match. First person to laugh while eating and staring at the other gets half of the other's lasagna. Actually, I lost the bet. It wasn't fair! Meliodas cheated.**  
 **And lastly, the Smoothie. "Here..." Meliodas handed me a bendy straw. Two bendy straws were displayed in the mason jar now. Was he expecting us to drink at the same time? I've seen this scene in movies. It would be pleasing to reinact it with the guy I like.**  
 **So I did. We drank the smoothie together. Our faces were so close since the straws were too short. My heart was beating so fast that I purposely drank faster. Eventually, the drink dried up. It felt bitter...I didn't get to enjoy the moment because I was insecure. You never know..maybe I could have sneezed in front of him thus ruining the drink.**  
 **I expected Meliodas to pull away but no. He had his hand on my cheek. "Elizabeth..." he leaned in...to kiss me. I didn't hesitate to lean forward to but then...**

 **"Dad!" we quickly retreated.**  
 **Meldy was at the stairway waving at him. Meliodas waved back. "Let's continue that..later.." he winked.**  
 **I hope Meldy didn't see us about to kiss. That would break her heart. "Hello, Ms. Elizabeth..." weird..Meldy sounded off to me.**  
 **"Hello, Meldy." I smiled. The two blondes hugged.**  
 **"Lemon...How did you know I was here?"**  
 **"Well Mom and I decided to eat Lunch outside other than the bar. I chose this place because it was super cute." Meldy rambled on. At the mention of her Mom, Liz also came up from the stairway.**  
 **"Mind if we join you two?" she said while looking stern at me.**  
 **"Ofcourse. Take a seat." So this was the table setting. Meliodas and I facing each other. Liz and Meldy sitting in the same direction. It's a criss cross setting.**

 **"I could see you two were having...fun." she didn't bother looking at me.**  
 **"Why yes we were. Elizabeth is such great company. She awakens that inner child in me." I feel kinda proud for Meliodas sticking up for me even if we don't have a label.**  
 **"Meldy, order anything you want from the menu." He turned to his daughter who was already eyeing every page of the menu.**  
 **"Since Elizabeth is done eating, I thought you, me and Meldy could have some...alone time you know..." I clenched my fists. She's trying to get me to leave. I really don't want to yet I don't want to cause a scene. Especially not infront of the kid.**  
 **"Whatever you can say to me, you can say to Elizabeth. She is gonna be with us everyday." He challenged her authority.**  
 **My eyes focused on Meldy who had her head hung low. I need to break up this little quarell. This child does not need her parents fighting right in front of her.**  
 **"Guys..let's just-"**

 **"What do we have here?" a familiar voice called out.**  
 **We all turned to see... "Ban?" I didn't expect him to visit us up here. He had a dark expression on...for what?**  
 **"It's been a while...Meliodas...and...Liz." He glared at Meliodas then had a look of disgust for Liz. Meliodas sat there frozen. Meanwhile, Liz dropped her bitchy demeanor and just sat there with her head hung low. Whats happening? Were they afraid of Ban?**

 **"Dad, who is this, man?" Meldy tugged on her Father but Meliodas didn't budge. Whats going on here?!**


	19. Chapter 19: Your True Friend

**Elizabeth's POV**

 **The tension was high in the room. I could feel everyone's uneasiness. The silence made Meldy very uncomfortable. Its visible through the mannerisms she's showing off.  
"Elizabeth, can you please take Meldy outside?" Meliodas asked me.  
"Whats wrong Meliodas? Scared that you'd look bad in front of your daughter?" Ban taunted. I could see Meliodas' lips quiver. Ban has some heavy effect on him.  
"Hey, Dad is not a bad guy.." Meldy pouted.**

 **I wasn't gonna stay around for this. This looked personal to butt in at the moment. "Meldy, do you wanna see the topsy turvy part of the cafe? It's on the VIP section." I asked. Immediately, Meldy turned to my attention.  
"There's a VIP section here?!" she stood up and grabbed me by the arm. "Let's go. I wanna see." I went with her. Just as we passed Ban, he gave me one last glare before turning his sight back to Liz and Meliodas. This was gonna get ugly I can tell.**

 **Later on...**

 **I took Meldy to the spot. Yes, Cafe Goddessa has another VIP room. It's really not a VIP lounge. More like Merlin's personalized fantasy land. I'm glad she's not here to see me bring a kid into her chambers. Meldy is thoroughly impressed with everything. If you think the main hall had upside down tables and chair, you haven't seen Merlin's world. Even the cabinets and book case are all upside down. The ground floor is a Japanese style dining table complete with comfy couches, soft cushions and a tree house that could house at least 10 persons.**

 **"Miss Elizabeth, this is so cool!" Meldy was all over the mini tree houses. I brought her order over here instead. The kid wasn't even able to eat when Ban came. Meldy got comfy in one of the beanie chairs. Whilst she does that, I checked through the window to see what was happening on the top floor.**

 **I see they are still going at it. I got really worried. Liz was fending of the two males. Ban and Meliodas were in each others throats and Liz was on the middle pushing each other away from starting a fight. It's getting intense up there. I could see Elaine and Diane on the counter on wether to go up there and stop the ruckus. I have to help but I can't leave Meldy here.**

 **I watched again. This time, the fight broke up. Thank goodness. No actual harm was done, just screaming and pointing at each other. Meliodas bolted out of the cafe. He handed Elaine the pay for the meal. He didn't even wait for his change...he just left. I could see Ban talking to Liz one last time before heading down and back into the kitchen. Liz followed behind with a broken expression.**

 **"Okay, I'm full now." Meldy said. It sounded rushed. She opened the door.  
"Wait..Meldy..no-..." I tried to stop her but she already went out. I followed as well. I stopped midway after she stood there frozen. Liz wouldn't answer her questions nor acknowledge she's even standing in front of her.**

 **"Mom..please don't be sad. C'mon..lets go to that cake shop you always love...my treat." She hugged her. Bless that child. Even when she's full, she'd still go along for her mom. Liz nodded and they both left.  
"Bye Miss Elizabeth.." Meldy weakly waved. I did the same. Things went from sweet to bad..to sour then to haywire.**

 **My fists tightened as I clutched them. I bit my lip then let out a big sigh and headed straight for the kitchen. Ban started this...I am not leaving without answers.**

 *********

 **Normal POV**

 **Ban went back to doing his job with the orders. Elizabeth barged right in, not caring that she just kicked the door open.  
"Ban!" she was upset.  
"Hello to you too, Elizabeth." He didn't even bother looking at her.  
"Ban, what the hell was that all about?!" Elizabeth demanded yet ban had no interest in answering. "Look me in the eye, Ban..." its like someone turned on the angry light switch in Elizabeth. She wasn't acting like herself at this moment.**

 **"Nothing special. Just greeting the oh so 'lovely' couple, Elizabeth." He said with such distaste.  
"If you have beef with Meliodas, you could have did it somewhere without Meldy around. You practically traumatized her. She can hardly handle her distraught mother." She debated.  
"Good. She should know how imperfect her parents truly are." Ban started raising his voice.  
"Ban, you better tell me whats going on or so help me I will-"  
"Or you'll what princess?" he challenged. Elizabeth didn't say anything. "Thought so..." then went back to work. Elizabeth wasn't having any of it. She looked around the area to find something useful until...**

 **She pulled the lever. When Ban tossed the rice from the pan, the lights went out. He lost focus and so the contents spilled all over the counter.  
"Shit! Fuck!" he cussed as his hand touched a hot surface. Elizabeth turned the lights back on.  
A smirk plastered on her face. "Talk..." she demanded. Both she and Ban had an intense starring match. She held her ground just watching him. Elizabeth could feel herself loosing but was not giving up.**

 **Ban finally sighed in defeat. "Fine." That made Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. Ban continued to treat his burnt hand but he couldn't move properly from it.  
"Here...let me help." Elizabeth pulled out a medical kit from the bottom cabinets.  
"You're lucky it's almost my break." He hissed with the stinging hand.**

 *********

 **Later...**

 **Elizabeth and Ban went into the secluded area of the kitchen. They both sat down with her spraying burn ointment on his hand. There was silence in the room. She waited for him to make the first move but didn't.  
"So?"  
"I told you to stay away from him Elizabeth. Meliodas brings drama with him wherever he goes." In the back of Elizabeth's mind, he was right.  
"Yeah...I know...and I didn't listen. Sue me..or whatever." She wanted this direct to tho point. "What are you...to Meliodas, Ban?"**

 **Both of them just sat there in their staring match again. "I was Meliodas' best friend."**

 **Elizabeth did not expect that answer. "I thought you were just a bully that hated Meliodas' guts."  
"Not a lot of people have Meliodas as an enemy..he was a People Person. You can't hate the guy." Ban started off with a calm demeanor.  
"If so...then why do you hate him?" Ban looked away. He was having a hard time saying it.**

 **"For leaving me when I needed him the most..."**

 **Was what he said. Elizabeth tried to process what he meant. "Left you?..." he nodded. "Look, I don't want to hate on him...but he gave me a reason to. And because of that, this friendship buried itself to the ground." He gave her the facts..now Elizabeth wants the truth.**

 **"What did he do?"**

 **"Easy...fell in love with Liz." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.  
"You can't blame someone for falling in love. If I had known better, I'd say you're jealous." She retorted.  
"Me? Jealous of Meliodas? Pffft...i'm pretty sure you've heard of all the nasty things Liz has done ...everyone knows how horrible she was...and yet Meliodas was too blind to see that." He was right at that point.  
"But that doesn't become a reason why you'd blame them..." Elizabeth defended.  
"It is...if you use it the wrong way. Look Elizabeth, you wanted me to explain myself..well here I am! Trying my best for you to understand...but you know what you're doing, defending his sorry ass. You don't know...anything..." tension rises.**

 **"Then tell me straight to the point! Why do you hate him so much?!" Both of them were practically banging their hands on the table now.**

 **"Because he wasn't there when my FATHER DIED OKAY?!" Ban exploded.**

 **Elizabeth backed away from his words. She could see tears threatening to leave his eyes. "I don't...understand..." she does but wants to know more.**

 **"We were best friends. My father treated Meliodas like a son. We were one happy family...until Liz came. He fell for her...hard.  
How would you feel...when your best friend would pick his girlfriend over you huh? It was all good at the beginning with minor dates and small errands. I can understand that you have to spend time with your lover...but as time passes by, he took advantage of me...of us." Ban tightened his hands to a fist.**

 **"Meliodas stopped seeing us. He missed a lot of the things we use to do. He missed my birthday...my Father's birthday...guys night out...and many more ocassions. It was always Liz here...Liz there...Liz everywhere. I got so frustrated that I had to confront him. He never listened.  
He kept going..and going...the friendship decayed over time...until the fateful day when my Father wanted to see me and him one last time." Ban was breathing heavily.**

 **"Meliodas promised...he promised to come and see him go..but he never did. Neither did he attend my Father's funeral. You know where he was all those times? Getting all comfy with Liz...why? because she fucking pregnant...and the day Liz gave birth?...was the day of the funeral." Ban flipped the table to let his frustration out.**

 **"He didn't come. He didn't reply. He didn't do a single damn thing because his bitchy girlfriend did not want anything to do with their bastard child!"**

 **Elizabeth leaned against the wall just watching Ban break down. He was sweating, a single tear slid down. "I moved away...never looked back...never talked to him or anyone from my past. Here I am, minding my own business and all of a sudden, I hear Elaine devising a plan to get you with a guy...only to find out it was him you've been chasing."**

 **"Ban...I..I didn't know..." now she understands his pain.  
"I told you from the beginning to stay away from him..yet you didn't listen to me. Meliodas isn't what he seems to be."**

 **"But he's changed, Ban!" Elizabeth defended.**

 **"If he has changed then why didn't he contact me?!**

 **Why didn't he call and make things right?!**

 **Why didn't he apologize for all the things he has missed?!**

 **Why Elizabeth? Why?!" the two were basically yelling at each other.**

 **Elizabeth looked around to see Diane, Elaine, and King listening at the far end of the room.**

 **"I..I don't know..." she said.**

 **"You don't know? Well then...he better figure that out because for me...it's too late. Years of waiting...were for nothing. I'm done with this..." he tried walking away.**

 **"Ban.."  
"No, Elizabeth. I'm done...and you should be too. You shouldn't be here. You're on vacation...you're not allowed to set foot in the Cafe until your week is over." He wanted her gone...now.**

 **"I know Meliodas has changed...I've been with him..I've seen him, Ban." She pressed on.**

 **"Well then you obviously wasn't been with him that long...because you're so naive. Love has made you blind, Elizabeth. You just can't accept that he is playing with your emotions."**

 **"That's not true..."  
"Then tell me, I saw you two being all lovey dovey...are you two finally official?" Elizabeth bit her lip. She remember Meliodas' condition to her. They'll only be official after Meldy's birthday.**

 **"N...No..." she said. Ban smirked.  
"Think about this, no matter how much you think you love him, or he loves you...Meliodas will ALWAYS choose Liz over you." He snapped.**

 **Elizabeth stood there..not knowing what to do. "It's your choice if you wanna continue this game. I assure you in the end, only you are the one who is gonna get hurt."**

 **Ban walked away leaving a shaking Elizabeth. She recalled Meliodas' words before..how he mentioned that he has hurt people from his actions. She always thought it was only his brothers...and even Cain but..never thought Ban would be in on it too.**

 **With the new information she's gained, Elizabeth didn't know what to do at this point.**


	20. Chapter 20: A Candle And A Flower

THE NEXT DAY

***Elizabeth's POV***

It's so quiet here. I've adapted to a life full of drama and adventure that coming home and laying in bed feels so foreign to me. I watched the ceiling with a blank face. Nothing is going on really, my mind is just elsewhere. I keep staring at my bedside table as my phone charges. I waited for a message. Any message from Meliodas yet nothing came. I've left him lots of texts but I doubt he had read any of them. He wouldn't even pick up when I called. I kept on going until my battery died. Here we are now, watching it charge while I wait.

"I hope he's okay." I let out a huge sigh. The suspense is frustrating. It's a beautiful day outside yet I am here sulking. Maybe a trip to the market could make me feel better? I hope. I gathered all my stuff except my phone and went out.

The Public Market was like a flea market. So much stuff here you can buy. Mostly they sell street food. Some parts of the area sell toys, do repairs, home decors, and even entertainment. Britannia is a thriving city. I just can't seem to appreciate in it at the moment. It's weird you know. Everywhere I go, lots of things always remind me of Meliodas.

There's a little kid with blonde hair walking in front of me.

Looking to the left I see salesmen showing off white long sleeved polo shirts, black vest, and red neckties.

I walked away far them, only to be met by a mother holding a cotton candy shaped like a pig. The Boar hat comes into mind.

Try walking past the toy store. Out of everything that I could look at, my eyes were trained on a green dragon toy.

I give up. No matter what I do, Meliodas can't seem to get out of my mind. "I need a distraction.," I said while walking, not knowing where I was going I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Uh..I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, I didn't see you-" both of us realized who we were.

"Lady Elizabeth...h..hi..." Universe! When I said I needed a distraction, I meant something not related to Meliodas. Nope, you handed me his daughter who looks so much like him.

"Meldy...hey, what are you doing here?" I noticed her holding a bag. It looked like a sweethearts bag.  
"Oh..nothing particular. Just exploring the market place." she sounded distracted.

"Without any parental guidance? I mean this place is crowded."

"Ugh..you caught me. I got lost..but nobody was gonna take me so I went out on my own..but don't worry, I know my way back." she did a nervous laugh.

"If you're sure." Meldy was acting strange like something was bothering her.

All of a sudden, we heard grumbling. Meldy looked away blushing. "Are you hungry?"  
"Uh...yeah..I am." she scratched the back of her head.

"Let's go. There's a shop here that sells delicious crepes. I'll treat you." I can tell that she was debating on whether to go with me or not.

"I...I don't know..." I wonder if she feels awkward because of yesterday. No, scratch that...I wonder what stuff Liz has been telling her after yesterday's drama. Meldy did see her own mother cry. She's bound to ask what's happening.

"Hey, it's better to eat than with an empty stomach..." I nudged her.  
"No no..I'm okay really...besides I'm going to meet a friend..I don't want to be late." Okay that's a tip-off. Meeting a friend yet sounding so nervous about it. I wonder what's up.  
"Oh alright. I'll see you soon..." Maybe it was a bad idea to treat her, I mean, I feel kinda awkward with Meldy around.

Just when I walked away, I just realized that I forgot to ask her something but I was to embarrassed to say it. She must have left already.  
"Lady Elizabeth!" Meldy called for me. I turned back.  
"Uh..yes?"  
"Uhm...I almost forgot...uh...do you know where my dad is? He didn't come home yesterday." Meldy frowned while I was surprised. Meliodas is gone?  
"No..I don't know where he is."  
"I tried texting and calling him but he didn't answer..." she deepened her frown. I did that too and he still didn't respond. I guess I'm not the only one he's ignoring.  
"Hey, don't worry about your dad. I'm sure wherever he is, he's okay. Meliodas can take care of himself." I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She forced a short smile for me.  
"I sure hope you're right." she muttered. I hope I'm right too.

"Anyways, I've got to go. I'll see you later, Lady Elizabeth!" Meldy waved off as she run-walk into the sea of people. To be honest, I'm worried. Where the hell is Meliodas?

MEANWHILE

**Normal POV**

Once Elizabeth was out of sight, Meldy began walking farther away from the opposite direction. She finally arrived at a cafe that was located on the first floor of a condominium. She went in trying to find a chunk of orange hair. She found one but it was blocked by another person with purplish black hair. Meldy approached the table and overheard some of the conversations.

"I'm guessing cafe Goddessa is running smoothly..." says the boy. Her ears perked upon hearing the name. Wasn't it the cafe she and her mom went to yesterday?

"Better than the last time you visited." replied the woman. Even with her back turned, Meldy can see her body figure, how tall she is, and how attractive she was. Meldy suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy.

The boy tilted his head and his eyes went wide. "Meldy, you're here!" the lady turned as well.

"Hey Arthur..." she blushed. the boy named Arthur stood up and greeted her in a hug.  
"I missed you..." he kissed her forehead to which Meldy blushed even more.

"So this is the girl you've been talking about..." Meldy diverted her attention to the woman.  
"Merlin, this is Meldy. She's my girlfriend." Arthur proudly shows her off with his hand on her waist pulling Meldy closer to him.  
"It's nice to meet the girl who finally puts Arthur in his place..." Merlin teased then winked.  
"It's nice to meet you too." Meldy and Merlin did a handshake.

"Merlin is the head Manager of Cafe Goddessa..maybe you've heard of it since you've been exploring the city." Arthur informed. Meldy was surprised.

"Oh...I was! Just yesterday I had lunch with my mom and dad." she mentioned. "Lady Merlin, your cafe is beautiful..so out of this world. I mostly enjoyed the VIP Lounge. It was so fun in there."

Merlin's facial expression twitched a bit. "Oh?...you've been to the VIP Lounge? I wasn't informed..." she held a neutral look even though her mind was thinking about the possibilities on how a child was able to get in that lounge.

"Lady Elizabeth told me it was okay." Merlin raised an eyebrow.  
"Elizabeth huh...interesting.." she smirked.  
"Do you know her Merlin?" asked Arthur.  
"Of course, she's my head chef." Merlin and Arthur were discussing more about work while Meldy was in her on world.

She suddenly got confused. She can't believe what she was hearing. No wonder Elizabeth was so good at baking. She works as a chef! 'Huh...small word' Meldy thought in her head.

"Anyways, I have to go and see what's new in the cafe. I've been gone for too long after the business meeting." Merlin gave Arthur a hug. "I'll see you two some other time." she waved off.

"So, how'd you know her?" Meldy and him took a seat.  
"Well she one of my father's manager buddies. They always have these meetings in the food and beverage industry. I get to meet some of them since I visit Dad's office a lot after school." Arthur explained. He intertwined his hand with Meldy's on the table.

"But enough about her. I wanna know what's up with you. I know you update me a lot about how great it was but I wanna hear your words than read your words." He rubbed his thumb in circles on her hand for comfort.

"Well like I said. The visit has been great so far." she smiled. "I got to spend more time with my dad."  
"And your mom?" her smile went upside down.  
"They talk...sometimes... but I don't see any progress in their relationship." Meldy stared out the cafe window.  
"Meldy, you can't rush them. A relationship shouldn't be forced. Think of it this way...Does your dad WANT to make things work with your mom?"

Meldy thought about it and answered "Honestly, no..."  
Arthur was silent for a moment. "Hey...I know how much you want them to get back together but...think about your Dad's happiness too. Has he been happy lately?"

As much as Meldy hated to admit it, she nodded. "Yes...I may still be a child, but I know when someone is totally in love with another." Arthur continued to comfort her.

"I have mixed emotions you know. I want my Dad to be happy but then...I want to be happy too. Sadly, my happiness is his misery. And before you say anything else, I know that others will say that...

'Oh he's the father. he should act like one. He should do everything in his power to care for the child's well being because he's the parent and blah blah blah'...

I understand that. But, My dad has done everything a father should do. He has given me all of it. Nothing less but the best love. I can say that he is indeed the best dad ever.

I also feel like I'm being selfish by asking him to do...well, THAT" Meldy pulled away from Arthur and did a thinking pose.

Arthur sighed lightly. "It's normal to feel this way. A child would like his/her family to be whole again. But you gotta understand too that you have to respect their wishes as well. And your mom has to understand that Meliodas is moving on..."

"More...HAS MOVED ON..." Meldy pointed out.  
"Really? With who?"  
Meldy looked Arthur straight in the eye. "Lady Elizabeth..."

AT THE SAME TIME

***Elizabeth's POV***

"Achoo!" that came from nowhere. Huh, maybe someone is talking about me? That's the superstition some folks tell me about.  
Anyways, after I got home, I immediately turned on my cellphone to see if Meliodas has responded to any of my texts. Sadly, there was none at all. I wonder where he is? He couldn't have just left town right? I don't get it. I doubt he went to Edinburgh, that's too far away to blow off some steam.  
It's useless to wait. I might as well do some work like double check the party plans in case I missed something. I let out a loud sigh. The wait is frustrating.

BACK AT THE CAFE

***Normal POV***

"So, you're telling me that Elizabeth...the same Elizabeth that Merlin mentioned has your dad head over heels on?" Arthur was surprised. The plot thickens.

"Yeah. I was surprised too." Meldy drank her milk tea.  
"So..do you like Elizabeth?"  
"To be honest, yeah...she is nowhere near those wicked stepmoms that we see in TV dramas. She's friendly, amazing, talented, optimistic, organized and many more...oh and a great cook too." Meldy played with her food.  
"That's nice to hear. The last thing I want is your dad hitting it off with another woman who treats you poorly." Arthur was relieved.

"Actually, Lady Elizabeth was also the one who tamed my dad. Like, she made him change his mind about...uh...dating..." Meldy blushed again.

"So your dad still doesn't know about us huh?" Arthur frowned. "If you'd let me, I would march up to your dad and tell him that I'll take care of you." he wasn't afraid to announce himself.  
"It doesn't matter if you're gonna march right up to him as long as we don't have his permission. As dangerous as it sounds, I can imagine him pointing his dragon sword at your chest for even having the so called 'balls' to tell him that we're dating." Meldy giggled.

"Hey it's better than keeping it a secret and making him not like me more" he chuckled.

"I want to introduce you to my parents during my birthday. You are gonna be my date." Meldy was fangirling at that thought.  
"Hopefully, my death isn't the next day." Arthur muttered.

The two continued eating and talking about their life at the boarding school since Arthur was also a student there. Meldy gave Arthur the 'Sweethearts' bag that was full of chocolates to which the two fed each other and acted as a regular couple would.

Half an hour later...

Meldy was starting to feel a lot better now with Arthur around to talk to. It felt as though all of her problems have disappeared. It must be true...Love does conquer all. If she can feel this comfortable after all the stress she's been through, she wonders if her Dad could use this kind of love too...the kind that he only feels...with Elizabeth. Meldy bit her inner lip from the thought.

"You know, I never got to ask how you were able to wander around the streets by yourself. Usually, it's your mom that drops you off. Meldy went silent for a moment.

"Meldy? What's wrong?"  
"I...I lied to Lady Elizabeth..." she swallowed a lump in her throat.  
"About what?"

"Where my dad is..."

BACK AT ELIZABETH'S PLACE

***Elizabeth's POV***

I've reviewed Meldy's party plan over and over and yet time still hasn't passed by. I'm thinking about Meliodas too much. This party has Meliodas written all over it.

I keep checking my phone just to see if I received any messages from him. Still nothing. "Get it together Elizabeth..." I said to myself.

The moment I put down my phone, a messaged popped up. I was fast as lightning when I opened it...but I regretted when I did. The message said it all.

From: Meliodas

 _I'm with Liz now_

That single message shattered me. Ban's voice kept playing in my mind. I remembered the exact words he said yesterday..and it's haunting me.

 _"Think about this, no matter how much you think you love him, or he loves you...Meliodas will ALWAYS choose Liz over you." He snapped._

 _Elizabeth stood there..not knowing what to do. "It's your choice if you wanna continue this game. I assure you in the end, only you are the one who is gonna get hurt."_ _Ban walked away leaving a shaking Elizabeth._

MEANWHILE

***Normal POV***

Meliodas was currently tapping on his phone when the signal disappeared again. "Damn it.."  
"Did you tell her?" Liz was currently sitting on the grass next to him.  
"I did but the damn signal is low." he tucked away his phone.  
"She'll find out sooner.." She moved closer to Meliodas. "Do you think Meldy will be happy with our decision?" Liz stared into Meliodas' eyes feeling complete.  
"What do you think?" Meliodas ask back.  
"I think she'll be happy. We'll be close again after all." Liz wiped the happy tears from her eyes from the recent crying.  
"Yeah...we'll be close again." He said.

Meliodas and Liz watched the sight of flowers and a candle slowly burn feeling like it was the start of a new chapter in their life.


	21. Chapter 21: sHE beLIEveD

Present time:  
4th Sunday...  
A week before Meldy's party...

***Elizabeth's POV***

Sunday Noon Time...

Today was the last Sunday. Supposed to be the final preparation and planning day. I decided to run away, or on a lighter note, took an actual vacation. I was supposed to meet up with Meliodas one more time for the final inspection but I didn't. If I were to go to his house, I would have to face him and Liz being all lovey-dovey.

"Sbeve..." I muttered while scrolling through the internet. Wow this meme describes me a lot.

'sHE beLIEveD'

HE LIED...

In short, I'm the Sbeve...so stupid enough to actually fall for a man who had unfinished business with his family. I was nothing more than a distraction while he figures out how to finally deal with Liz.

"That's enough internet for today..." I made the choice to turn my phone's 'Flight Mode' on. I don't want to be disturbed. It's MY vacation after all. But just in case someone comes looking, I sent a text to Elaine of my plans but not my location. As for Meliodas and I's final meeting, screw it. I already emailed him the things left to do. I'm sure he and Liz can take of themselves.

I feel so frustrated at myself for...ever believing in him. Ban was right. He was right all this time. No matter what I do, he'd always choose her over me. It was all just a game, only I am the one who ended up hurt. I should have listened to Ban. I shouldn't have pursued Meliodas. I could have just left him at the Supermarket when we first talked. This wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be feeling this stupid...but it's too late.

I looked out of my capsule window to see the view of the town closing in. I was on a train to my sister Margaret's house. It was late but I was able to book a ticket yesterday. Traveling to my sister's house takes at least 6 hours. Margaret and her husband, Gilthunder, both live in a condo in the city. I contacted Margaret just last night.

I gotta say, the city that they live in is like a drama free island. Over there, you can be a normal person even if you're famous. It's either everyone wants to be free from drama, or that they just don't care enough to know who you are. I like it. The atmosphere is refreshing.

The condo is very high end with a nice view on the 10th floor, a convenient store, coffee shop, and a laundromat on the ground floor. There's a swimming pool at the rooftop, a restaurant on the 15th floor. And lastly, a gym and spa on the 5th floor. I'm guessing the company that Gil and Margaret work for is only a few blocks away. They've got everything they need and yet Margaret still lives a simple life surrounded by luxury. She's so humble. I just love her.

MEANWHILE...

Normal POV

Meliodas was currently driving around town for the last minute supplies that Elizabeth emailed to him. She didn't show up for the last week of preparation. He wonders where she is right now. Her email did not mention why she was gone or where she went.

"You're overthinking again.." says Liz, who was sitting on the front seat. She watched Meliodas stare blankly at the road while driving. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's just...I just..want everything to be perfect. Having Elizabeth around, made things easier but without her, I feel like I'm on the verge of potentially messing up everything she had planned." his grip on the wheel tightened, so did his grip on the gear. "She hasn't responded to my calls and texts either. Usually, she answers immediately."

Liz put a comforting hand on Meliodas' hand that was gripping the gear tightly. "We'll be fine. We can sort this out. You've been doing very well planning the party before asking for her help before, and most of the preparations are ready. Besides, I'm here to help. We can do this."

Meliodas relaxed for a bit and let out a deep sigh. "Also, don't get distracted when driving, we have our child on board." Liz turned to the back seat where Meldy was sitting happily.

"Yeah Dad, drive safely." she grinned. Meliodas looked at the rear view mirror and see his smiling daughter. A wave of relief passes over him.

"You're right. I can do this...We can do this without Elizabeth." he said confidently. At the back of Meliodas' mind, he was feeling annoyed and disappointed at the same time that Elizabeth was nowhere but plastered on the smile. To be honest, he needed to talk to her. It was very important. Not having her around at the moment will test his patience.

Meldy watched from the back seat how her Mother and Father are bonding. She finally got her wish. They're becoming a happy family again...but, there's this pang of guilt that she can't shrug off. She wonders, was her happiness, worth distancing Elizabeth from her Father?

BACK TO ELIZABETH...

Normal POV

"Elizabeth!" yelled a familiar voice. Margaret opened the doors to her home. She enveloped her sister in a big hug. "It's so nice to see you again."  
"Elder sister..." she hugged her back but with a tighter grip. Margaret pulled away.  
"Easy there...we don't wanna wake the kiddie now do we?" she giggled. Elizabeth watched as Margaret stroked her little baby bump. A smile crept unto her mouth thinking that soon, she's gonna be an aunt.  
"Come in..come in...you must be exhausted from the travel..." she helped with Elizabeth's luggage.  
"How are you and Gil?" Elizabeth took a seat and the proceeded to take off her boots. She laid on the couch like a lazy bum making herself at home.  
"We're doing fine. Gil is at work at the moment and I called in sick." Margaret said while satisfying her weird cravings. Every ingredient in the kitchen was sprawled everywhere on the kitchen table.  
"Nausea again?" Elizabeth stretched.  
"Yeah...it keeps getting worse the farther the month goes. But don't worry, it will be over soon." Margaret grinned as she stuffed her face with the cringienst sandwich ever.

She walked over to Elizabeth and offered her a plate of her weird sandwich. "No thank you. I don't even wanna know what you put in that..." Elizabeth laid there, staring at the ceiling whilst hearing her sister devour her food.  
"Suit yourself..." she took a bit of the sandwich. Elizabeth just laid there being silent for at least 5 minutes. Margaret deeply sighed.

"I know you didn't come here just to lay on the comfiest couch..." Margaret frowned.  
"You saw through me?" She already knew something was troubling Elizabeth. She gently sat down near where Elizabeth's legs were.  
"Why don't you tell me what's been happening to you?" Elizabeth sat up. She looked at her sister with a frown...before tears started pouring out.  
"E...Elder sis..sister..." Elizabeth sobbed in whispers. She was enveloped yet again with Margaret's embrace.  
"It's gonna be okay..." Elizabeth relaxed in her sister's hold. In that moment, she finally released her troubles.

*****Elizabeth's POV*****

Many days later...

Staying with Margaret was what I needed the most. Now it really felt like a vacation. Just imagine the whole week was spent on tours, travels, and transportation.

First of all, Margaret took me to the closest beach with a cove tour. I went snorkeling in the shallows then went diving. It was a wonderful sight to be swimming with turtles and a school of sardines. The corals here are beautiful. I think it has given me an inspiration for a sea cake I should try making.

At another day, Margaret took me shopping in the center of the city. We mostly shopped for baby clothes but I did shop for myself. Actually, I shopped for a birthday present for Meldy. I may have my own problems but Meldy is not gonna be involved in it. We've gotten close so it's only natural for me to gift her something.

I ended up buying this porcelain doll that almost looks like her. Well, the doll only had blonde hair and half of her face was covered of which I can only assume as a demon taking over the doll's body. Her dark and purple claws were kinda disturbing but I guess this is what Meldy is into. Plus the doll comes with a lava lamp. And when you light it up, it really does look like the doll is transforming into a she-devil.

I named the doll after Meldy. Her name is ... Melodiaz.

(A/N: oooohhh a little NNT: Gozel reference here, if you read that story before this, then you know what I mean..and what the lamp looks like hehe)

The rest of the days were just normal with me staying in bed, watching TV, cooking for Margaret and Gil, exercising, practicing that sea cake I mentioned, and many more daily activities. I felt so relaxed, the stress of last week's drama has somehow left my mind...and body.

Right now, I am currently enjoying the view of the starry night with Margaret at the balcony. We had our robes on. The table is filled with junk food, and they're mostly for her.

"What are you thinking about?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to her.  
"Tomorrow is the big day..." I said.  
"You mean Meldy's birthday?" she asked. I nodded. Margarett started giggling.  
"What's up?" I turned my body to her direction while fluffing the pillow.  
"Don't you find it weird?" she giggled again.  
"What weird?"

"It's just that, Meldy is only turning 13 right? So I'm wondering the logic behind throwing a big royal ball for her. I mean, it's not a bad idea but to me, it doesn't fit the occasion you know?"

I can see where she is getting at. "Imagine...in other parts of the world, royal birthday balls are usually celebrated on events like the 15 year olds on Quinceaneras ... 16 year olds on their Sweet 16 birthdays and 18 year olds on their Debuts... I'd like to name them all but I'm too lazy." she giggled yet again while I let out a smile.

"You are 100% true but who are we to judge? It's not an official law in birthday celebrations. If Meliodas wants to throw Meldy a 'Princessy' birthday bash then let him be." I joined in the giggles.  
"But you know what? He's a great dad." I went back to looking at the stars. "Even he knows that he's being extra with his plans but he doesn't care. He loves Meldy very much. A father would do anything to make his daughter happy...even if it means..." I bit my lip.

"...it means...rebuilding their broken family..." at this point, a tear left my eye.

"Elizabeth..." Margarett noticed my sadness.  
"No...no...I understand. This is a family matter, they need the closure. I...I shouldn't be meddling in their affairs." a whole week full of fun adventures, I tried so hard to forget the problem but it all got wasted at this very moment. "No matter how much it hurts for me, family is more important." I wiped my tears away.

"But you know what? I'm willing to let go of what I want." I said it in front of Margaret. "It's not a sin to love somebody, it's not a sin to be with that person, but it looks like a sin if I become the third wheel. I now know that and I am willing to suppress these desires.

She watched me for a moment before relaxing. "I was about to say...To Follow Your Heart... but if that's what you choose, then do what you have to do. Just tell me one thing..."

"Yeah?" Margaret sat up and took hold of both my hands.  
"Before you fully commit to that, tell Meliodas how you feel...you need the closure too."  
"But, what if my confession affects his judgement?" I debated. "Shouldn't things be better off without him knowing?"

"Why not? Are you expecting him to change his mind once you tell him that you love him?" Margaret's honest words hit me hard. Was there a tinge of hope that he may want me?  
"N...No...He shouldn't."

"Then tell him how you feel but you need to make the first move and say that you're not looking for anything. Stand your ground. Say what you've decided and once he sees that you're serious, he will respect your choice just as much as ho you respected his choice."

I immediately hugged Margaret, but careful not to harm the baby bump. "Thank you, elder sister." She gently rubbed my back.  
"You'll be okay. Everything will be fine." she hummed. I hope so too.

LATER THAT EVENING...

Eizabeth's POV

The talk helped a lot. All week, I've been avoiding that topic just hoping to only forget about it the moment I went home. Meliodas' presence had put an impact on me that it was difficult to erase him from my thoughts. But I have to let go now. Just because it's for love, doesn't mean its all morally right.

With a sigh of content, I let myself drift off to sleep. My thoughts are no longer about Meliodas , instead dreams about what I could possibly do after this drama. Maybe i should save more to travel.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Last night's sleep was the best I had this week. I feel relaxed. The view from my room of the sea side is breath taking. This view looks social media worthy. I took a picture of it with my phone. Before posting it, my eyes scanned up the screen. I noticed that the 'Flight Mode' was still on. Oh yeah, I purposely turned it off just to stay away from drama. Now that I feel better, I decided to turn it back on.

The service bar was still loading saying that it's still connecting to a network provider. While it loads, I'll go get breakfast. I'm just gonna set this down on the bedside table for the meantime.

I went to the kitchen to find Gil cooking while Margaret was busy stuffing her face with weird combinations of food. These pregnancy cravings create flavors of dread that as a chef, will never serve to customers.

"Morning, Elizabeth. Here's your plate. I did my best to save your part of the meal because Margaret ate the ones I finished cooking." He set a plate of garlic rice, eggs, and cuts of fried beef.

"If I'm hungry, you better feed me, Hubby..." Margaret continued munching on what I assume to be pickles dipped in mayonnaise, ketchup, and peanut butter. I just laughed at them.

LATER ON...

After putting away the dishes, the dining room table now became my art table. I took the lamp that I bought for Meldy. Good thing there were bubble wraps stored under the cabinet and a small box that fit the lamp's size. I carefully wrapped Meldy's gift. Wouldn't want this to break before I get home.

The rest of the morning felt relaxing. The only thing you had to deal with is Margaret's mood swings and Gil's groans from their little bickering. I watched the both of them interact.

'So this is what love feels like'... and looks like... and sounds like. I kept repeating in my head.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door followed by the doorbell being rang. It snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get it." When I opened the door, I stood there shocked. Never would I expect that he'd come to find me.

"Ban?"


	22. Chapter 22: So Much For A Happy Ending

Day: Sunday  
Event: Meldy's Birthday Bash

ELIZABETH'S POV

I get that being away for the week was a stretch from my scheduled vacation. I mean, I did overstay my schedule but that's my fault. I did put my phone on 'Airplane Mode' the whole time so any texts and calls from Elaine were missed. I would expect Elaine to come down here herself and tell me but I never expected to see Ban in her place.

"So are you gonna tell me why you kidnapped me from my sister's house so early in the morning then proceed to drag me here in the train, especially to a place where you won't tell me?" I said in the most irritated voice.

Ban sat right in front of me in front of me with his arms behind his back. To be precise, He laid on the train seat like it was the most comfortable chair there was. If it was a regular passenger, he'd be told off to not hog the seats but luckily, he picked a private capsule.

"I'm too tired to answer your questions. Just let me sleep. I rode the train damn early just to get your ass back to Britannia." He yawned.

Actually, he's lying. "But we're riding a different train and this is not going to Britannia. So where are we going exactly?" I was still told with silence. Ban continued to ignore me. I wonder what's going through his mind right now.

Instead of pushing the topic, I decided to watch the window's scenery. The moving view could distract me from this awkward silence.

Ban's POV

Alone... that's what I mostly felt in the past. I HAD a family but all that changed. I decided to be alone for the rest of my life, until I met Elaine. She rescued me from that loneliness. She may not know it but I can see through her behavior that she wants me. I can feel her emotions but she's too shy to admit them. I find it cute so I will play the part as her close 'friend' until she's comfortable around me because to be honest, I want her too.

She's the only thing I have left after everyone seem to disappear or distance themselves from me. Family isn't always by blood, sometimes family can be your best friend too. I had a family and I had a best friend but apparently, he didn't have brain cells enough to see that I needed him the most. Because of it, I couldn't forgive.

...

..

.

But I did.

*****

 _FLASHBACK..._

 _NORMAL POV_

 _It was a week before the 'dreaded' day. Ban was currently driving to his destination. In the back of his car was a bouquet of flowers, some candles, a fox toy, and two picture frames. He watched from the rear view mirror the two pictures leaned against the seat. A frowned form his lips but later turned into a smile. "Almost there" he whispered to himself._

 _Later on..._

 _Ban had finally arrived at the place he usually visits every month. A place dear to his heart, where he can find peace and serenity in the company of silence. He mind read the sign on the gate a millionth time already._

 _'Aberdeen Cemetery'_

(A/N: The name ABERDEEN is from the Aberdeen Prison where Zhivago was help imprisoned for a while)

 _Before moving to Britannia, Ban was a resident of Aberdeen City. It was a crime filled city. Every corner of the place was danger waiting to strike you at any moment. Ban and his family could not live in such conditions and so his Father, Zhivago, decided to leave and go somewhere more livable. The City of Danafor was a good option. Things have changed in the city over the last couple of years, it became livable again but it wasn't enough to convince them to move back to their old home._

 _As Ban walked further into the compound, his mind wandered off to an image of his Father and brother. How happy it was to run around the park like the carefree child that he and Selion were._

 _A frowned crawled its way to his mouth. That happy moment changed to a bad memory when he remembered Selion's death through gang violence. He thought that by leaving Aberdeen the violence would stop. No, violence is everywhere. You just got to find the wrong crowd to piss off. Selion was a shy and sweet child but his death was merely from him being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was caught in the crossfire from the gang violence. At such a young age, Selion was gone._

 _Zhivago was heartbroken and Ban felt like he had no one other than his father. That frown turned upside down when he met his best friend,_

 _Meliodas..._

 _In that sensitive moment, the two bonded and created a connection more than just friends...it was family. Zhivago welcomed Meliodas with open arms like he was his second son. Of course, nobody can replace Selion and Meliodas knows this. He is just to share this bond with his best friend._

 _Ban gripped the flowers and the fox toy tightly just remembering the last days of their friendship. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Liz._

 _Liz came into their lives all of a sudden and destroyed everything that they believed in. With Meliodas' cluelessness, he fell for her...hard. To the point where Ban's FAITH , HOPE, and TRUST on Meliodas was tested. In the end, he chose the wrong side._

 _Ban could still remember the days where Meliodas suddenly lost contact with them. A single tear slid down from Ban's eye as he relieved those moments while walking._

 _During the days of Meliodas and Liz's relationship blooming, Zhivago started to get sick from his past injuries. Living in Aberdeen, he had to fight off people who would steal from him just so he can bring the bacon to his sons. In those fights, he had to suffer from permanent injuries and the like. It's like, the injuries are reducing his life span. Zhivago wasn't stupid enough to not have them checked but during those times, health care was an issue even after they moved homes._

 _Meliodas was less and less active in their friendship. he chose Liz over Ban every single time. He hardly visits or catches up with what's been going on. Meliodas was aware of Zhivago's condition but chose to ignore it for he was blinded by love._

 _Dates and small errands were normal for couples but doing it frequently got on Ban's nerves. He wonders how Meliodas could fall for a fool like Liz. Somebody who only cares about herself. he has seen how she treats Meliodas. She was awful to him yet Meliodas stayed._

 _There was a time Meliodas promised to cover for Ban to take care of Zhivago but Meliodas had to cancel because bratty Liz needed some attention even though Meliodas constantly adores her.  
Ban had to cancel the plans he was supposed to do just to rush back to his home and make sure his Father had somebody to care for him, feed him, talk to him, and many more._

 _Meliodas had taken advantage of Ban's good nature far too many times that he couldn't take it anymore. Ban stopped contacting Meliodas in hopes that he would see his fault and fix their friendship but Meliodas never came._

 _Ban may not have contact but you can always rely on gossips and rumors for information. He was shocked to find out of Liz's pregnancy. In her maternity, Meliodas came to Ban's side for advice or moral support. Best friends help each other. Because of that, Ban's anger towards Meliodas slid for the meantime. He tried to be understanding about Meliodas doing his best to help provide for his child. Ban continued to support Meliodas. It felt like their friendship was slowly rebuilding itself until..._

 _The worst happened._

 _Zhivago's life was taken away in an instant. While Ban was crying for his Father's death at the morgue, Meliodas was happily cradling his daughter in his arms._

 _Ban kept walking silently. This always happens. Every time he comes back here, all he could do is just relive these painful moments of his life. He questioned where was Meliodas when he needed him the most?!_

 _Even before, during, and after the funeral; Meliodas never once came to Ban's side and comforted him on his loss. No condolences from his best friend. Since then, their friendship burned to the ground._

 _And no matter how many times Meliodas came to apologize after he finally realized is stupidity, it was too late. Ban no longer welcomes his best friend. Meliodas was a stranger to him. He was sure that their friendship will never be rekindled_

 _Until Ban stopped right in front of his Father's grave. Everything he was carrying were dropped to the ground. The loud fall startled the two people in front of him._

 _Meliodas and Liz turned around at the sound of things falling behind them. Ban looked at their surroundings. Meliodas had put his bouquet of flowers and a candle in front of Zhivago's tombstone. He watched their position as they sat down close on the ground. It looked as though they were cuddling before he arrived. (A/N: Refer to Chapter 20: A Candle and A Flower)_

 _"Ban.." Meliodas stood up to greet Ban._

 _"You bastard!" Ban immediately attacked Meliodas. The two were in hand to hand combat. Ban kept throwing punches to which Meliodas tried to deflect.  
"Are you so heartless that you'd even rub your relationship in front of my Father's grave?!" He yelled. Ban landed a punch on Meliodas' jaw. He fell backwards and tried to get up._

 _"Please stop, Ban!" Meanwhile, Liz was on the sidelines trembling. She had never seen Ban this angry before. She tried to stop the fight but Meliodas gave her a hand signal her to stay out of it. Liz stopped her tracks and just watch the violence unfold._

 _END OF FLASHBACK..._

Present Time...

ELIZABETH'S POV

After the train ride...

It was a long train ride to Aberdeen. I don't know how long, probably around 6 or 7 hours? I stopped counting. The sky is turning orange soon signaling that it's almost sunset.

Tonight is the night. Meldy's birthday party must be starting around this time. Thinking about it made me frown a bit. I wouldn't be able to see the actual output of everything I've planned with Meliodas. Okay that is not only only reason. I do miss Meliodas and just the thought of him and Liz...enjoying their family bonding in this birthday...it just hurts.

"Happy birthday Meldy...you finally got your wish..at least..." I whispered while watching the slowly turn orange.

"Elizabeth! get your ass in the car! We're burning daylight here!" Ban yelled from a far.

I wonder why Ban wanted me to come with him here. I have never been to this city before. And honestly, it wasn't part of my bucket list to visit. I've heard that Aberdeen used to be home to a long of gang violence in the past. They've changed in the recent years so city's crime rate dropped.

We took a ride in the rental car. All throughout the ride, We have some small talk related to the cafe. Ban's been telling me all about how the customers have missed my cooking. He tells me that the cake I make has a signature taste that he could not copy. Things are running smoothly at the cafe. So far the only thing I have to worry is Merlin's judgement regarding how i let Meldy into the VIP room without her permission. I wonder how she even knew about that?

I sometimes shift the conversation back to the reason why we came here. Still, Ban still kept dodging the question. He said to wait and be patient. I'm guessing whatever it is, we're almost there. My curiosity peaked further when we arrived at a cemetery.

"Why are we here?" I asked one more time. 

Meanwhile...

NORMAL POV

Meliodas was in a frenzy. He ran around the venue double checking everything. He was so stressed that his necktie isn't even folded properly. He waves at Zledris, Gelda, and Estarossa who were sitting at the front of the stage. Meliodas also waved at Cane who was busy drinking the makeshift bar. Many of meldy's friends had just arrived and were seated properly. In the other side of the area, Liz was finished making sure all of the food on the dessert table were neatly arranged, so are the decorations on the guest table.

Meliodas finally had a moment to breath properly. Looks like everything is in shipshape. If only Elizabeth were here, she'd know how to manage everything. A frown formed on his lips.

"No, now..this is no time to be frowning. It's a celebration." Liz came up to him and started tying his necktie properly.  
"I'm sorry. It's just been hard without Elizabeth around. I hope she comes. I've sent her multiple texts and call... and I've spammed her email too. Still no reply." Meliodas scratched his head.  
"I think you need to take a breather." Liz patted his chest. "Go check up on Meldy, I'll be here entertaining the guests. After all, I'm taking over the role as host at the moment." she winked.

Meliodas nodded and headed to Meldy's dressing room. Behind the made up stage was a small tent where Meldy was finished getting ready. Before he could enter, he caught a glimpse of orange hair next to her.

Meliodas watched as a man older than Meldy hugged her from behind. She embraced the back hug. He could see how Meldy enjoyed his company against the reflection of the mirror. The man planted a kiss on her forehead. Meliodas gritted his teeth.

At that moment, Meldy looked at the mirror and realized that her Father was there watching. She pulled away from the man.

"Ah...D..Dad...I..uh..." she stuttered.

"Meldy...who is this?" she can sense the irritation in his voice.

"Oh this is...well..." Meldy didn't know how to introduce her secret boyfriend to her Father. It wasn't the right time.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Sir." he did a slight bow. "My name is Arthur Pendragon. I am your daughter's escort for tonight. It's nice to finally meet you, Sir." Arthur met Meliodas' glaring gaze. "

"You don't look like an escort with the way you've been touching her in my point of view." The two shared an intense staring match with Meliodas still glaring and Arthur standing his ground and trying not to feel intimidated by Meliodas even though he was shorter than him.

"Dad...I can explain..." Meliodas looked at Meldy for a moment. His glare softened at the sight of his daughter in that beautiful white dress. It felt like he wasn't talking to a child anymore. She was looking more mature now.

Meliodas took a deep breath. "How about we do it like this...uh..Arthur, you can sit with me and Meldy's mother. I'd like to...get to know you..." Meliodas tried to say the last part without sounding threatening. "...before I see you touching my daughter...like...THAT..."

Arthur looked at Meldy and back at Meliodas. "I'd much appreciate that, Sir. And to be honest, I was going to introduce myself to you before the party but I got a little...sidetracked..." Arthur blushed when he looked at Meldy. In return, Meldy looked away blushing too.

"Okay...now can you please leave, I need to speak to my daughter..." he requested.

"Ofcourse, Sir." Arthur turned to Meldy. "I'll see you outside." he said before leaving.

Now that the two blondes were left alone, an awkward silence filled the tent.

"Dad...listen...I..."

"I feel insulted..." those three words made Meldy shut up. She kept her head down. "It feels unfair Meldy. Here I am doing everything I can to give you the best damn party there is...and...and it feels like an insult to me that you didn't have the guts to tell me about your...boyfriend..." Meliodas was venting. Is this what teenage rebellion feels like?

Do all teenagers go through this phase where they start keeping secrets from their parents now?

"I admit...what I did was wrong..and you deserved to know. I admit i am at fault. But you're at fault too. I would have told you about Arthur, if you only gave me a chance. if you trusted me enough to learn by myself." Meldy finally has the courage to say it.

"I never said any-"  
"Yes you did! You told me I am not allowed to date anyone. Do you still remember the fitting room fiasco? Lady Elizabeth had to lecture you about it!" now that Meldy mentioned it, Meliodas seemed to remember how the argument went down. Now it was his turn to feel guilty.

"You're my dad. I tell you everything. But the one thing I wanted to you to know you wouldn't have accepted it. You were a closed book. How was I going to tell you when your only answer is..

'No! You're too young to date! You don't understand the concept of dating at all'

Well dad, how am I going to learn if you're gonna shelter me my whole teenage life huh?! I can't even live like a carefree teen at my boarding school because the headmistress doesn't allow 'misbehave' ladies." Meldy started to cry. She held it in because it would ruin her make up.

"Hey..hey..no crying now." Meliodas gently dabbed the tear away with a tissue. He never wants to see his daughter cry. "I know I can be a hard head sometimes..."  
"Sometimes?" and there's the sass.

"Okay, a lot of times. But it's because I care about you. I want you to grow up knowing what to do and how to handle the situation. I guess I didn't count 'experience' as part of it." Meliodas let out.

"I can be independent. I can prove it.." Meldy defended.  
"And I know you will. I taught you well...it's just that..."  
"That...what?"  
"It's just that...out of everything I've taught you, dating was never going to be part of it. I was...I was worried that at such a young age...like 13 years old, you'd be exploring that new feeling now. And,...and I worry that hormonal boys might play you...take advantage of you...I don't want to see you giving your heart out to the wrong person..." he admitted.

"...like...like how you gave your heart out to Mom?"

That caught Meliodas off guard, but he nodded. "Yeah..like I did with your mom." there was silence in the room. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear me say such bad things about your Mom."

"No, I understand." Meldy gripped her Dad's hand tight. "Dad, I'm sorry I kept Arthur a secret from you. I was just scared that you'd get angry and tell me to never see him again."

"Which would be my reaction exactly.." he muttered. Meldy pouted while glaring. "But...I can see how determined you are." he caressed her cheek. "Tell you what, I promise to get to know Arthur better. if he proves to me that he's a right match for you, then I'll let him stay."

"Really, Dad?" it's like Meldy's maturity level went back to childish in that moment.  
"As long as you promise not to keep secrets like that anymore."  
"I promise I wont."

"But when it comes to..stuff like kissing..and going to the next level.."  
"Dad!" Meldy punched his arm from embarrassment.  
"That is not something worth talking right now! We're just starting off..Jeez...we're not gonna go that far..." Meldy was red as a tomato.

"You two better not. Remember, I don't trust him...yet..." The two stared at each other for a moment before Meldy gave her Father a comforting hug.

"Thanks Dad..." she whispered into the hug.  
"I'll try to understand...for you." he whispered back.

They pulled away when they heard Liz's voice talking on the microphone. The party was about to start.

"It's time to go. I'm sorry it got delayed.." He led her out of the tent.  
"It's okay. If it weren't delayed, we wouldn't have that moment.." Meldy smiled happily.  
"Everything would have been smooth sailing if Elizabeth were here. She was very excited to see how everything turned out. I wonder where she is though."

As Meliodas said those words, Meldy stopped walking which made Meliodas pause. He turned to his daughter.

"Dad, you said we shouldn't keep anymore secrets right?" Meldy sounded a little ashamed.  
"Yes, lemon...what of it?"

"I...I got one last secret to tell you...and I'm sorry..."


End file.
